Throttle And The Odyssey
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Throttle meets the enchanting Cecilla Hawkings and discovers she has a dark secret. Will that deter him from acting on his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Throttle And The Odyssey-chapter 1 

**Time: 9 p.m. Place: Biloxi, Mississippi...**

Cecilla Hawkings was having a bad day with one of her farmhands. Johnny had started off as promising and helpful a week ago. But now, he began demanding money and wanted to leave.

"Wouldn't be the first time they wanted to go." She thought.

No matter how kind she was to her help, it never was good enough for them. They always wanted to be free. She couldn't understand why. Didn't she give them anything they wanted? She bent over backwards to make them happy.

The day he decided to steal from her was the last straw.

She had just walked into her parlor to see Johnny standing in front of her bureau. She gasped. He turned around quickly to hold up a metal pipe getting ready to strike her with it. She saw the small metal box containing her money under his arm.

"I'm taking this dough, see? And I"m leaving!" He shouted.

"Of course, Johnny." She said, calmly as she plastered a polite smile on her face.

"You ain't gonna keep me caged up here like no animal! I'll come and go as I please!" He threatened.

"You're perfectly free to go anywhere you like." She replied, as cool as a cucumber.

He watched her approach him. Her long white dress stretching past her feet which sounded like fall leaves rustling on the ground.

"Don't try nothin'!" He cried out.

"Oh, do relax, will you?" She said, "As I told you, you're free to have anything in this house."

Johnny still eyed her suspiously.

"I never tried to hold you here against your will. In fact, have a drink to celebrate your newfound freedom. Here, try some of my blackberry cordial." She said, pulling out a silver tray with a crystal distiller and a glass.

She poured him a glass of the purple liquid. He cautiously took the glass from her and drank it in one gulp.

He then stumbled out the front door.

Suddenly, there was an agonizing scream. A sound of bones and flesh twisting and pulling was clearly heard.

"Help! Somebody, help me! I'm..." Johnny yelled. Then silence.

Miss Hawkings smiled a vicious smile. One that didn't reach her eyes. She went outside and picked up her money box.

"Too bad about Johnny. And I had such high hopes. Oh well." She thought, looking at it.

...

 **Time: 4 p.m. Place: Chicago, Illinois...**

The Biker Mice were listening to some righteous tunes played on the radio by their favorite dj of all time, Sweet Georgie Brown.

Vinnie was chilling on his sweet ride drinking a root beer. Modo was waxing his bike

Throttle was relaxing in a deck chair.

Suddenly the music stopped. The mice looked up to see Charley holding up and swinging the cord to the radio. She had just unplugged it.

"Sweetheart, we were listening to that." Vinnie protested.

"Not anymore you weren't. You gotta see this." She replied, picking up the tv remote and putting tv. The news was on.

Reporter Tara Diddle, dressed in a blue suit dress and hooked to a mini microphone was interviewing Lawrence Limburger.

"And here with me is Chicago's Top Industrialist and Humanitarian Lawrence Limburger."

The latter looked at the audience and the camera with a plastered smile.

"Mr. Limburger has announced his plans to expand his business to Mississippi by opening up another business." She explained, "And what will it mean to the people of that state?"

"Why, my dear Miss Diddle, it means the creation of several jobs and necessary capital in their payroll." Limburger replied.

"That cheese log is lying through his fanged teeth! He plans to strip mine that whole state into a desert!" Throttle exclaimed.

"We ain't gonna let it happen!" Modo cried out.

"Awooo! Then let's go crash his party!" Vinnie crowed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried, four fists in the air.

"Time for us to take a little road trip, brothers and sister!" Throttle chuckled.

...

And back in Biloxi, Cecilia was at the fair. Sheriff Trotter and Farmer Bill were passing through.

"I see Miss Hawkings won first prize for her pigs again." The sheriff remarked.

"Same as last year. I don't know how she does it, but she treats her pigs like they're her children."

"Congradulations, Ceceilla."

The dark-haired woman, arrayed in an ankle length pale pink dress and pink bonnet decorated with roses, turned around from the pig pen to face the newcomers.

"Hello, sheriff. Farmer Bill. Yes, I'm very proud of my babies." She replied, turning back to the pig pen to gaze lovingly on a large, brown pig. The pig walked over to two others.

"Pigs are wonderful! So easy to train, so easy to please." She sighed, happily while the two men gave each other a look she didnt see that plainly said that she was off her rocker.

"You ought to have gotten married, Cecilla." Farmer Bill told her.

"I would, except, no one has asked me. Besides, all I need are my pigs." She said.

"Speaking of them. What is that on that pig's shoulder? It looks like a heart tattoo with an arrow stuck through it. Didn't one of your ranchhands have a tattoo just like that?" Farmer Ben said.

"Johnny Dobbs. A fine boy, he was." Cecilla's happy face suddenly clouded, "Just up and left."

"The sixth ranch hand you've lost." The sheriff remarked.

"I know. It's a shame." She said, shaking her head, then brightening up, "But better days are on the horizon."

The two men saw her look away and towards something that got Cecilla's attention. Three bikers had just ridden by. A female companion rode with one of them. All three wore the oddest looking helmets they'd ever saw. Their motorcycles we're impressive as the sun reflected its rays on their gleaming bikes.

But that wasn't what got Cecilla's attention. They looked muscular like bodybuilders. Their ripped, and rock hard bodies got several admiring glances from her and other women at the fair. Some guys got jealous when they saw their girlfriends staring at the mysterious bikers.

"Looks like we got some admirers, bros." One of the bikers told the others, then proceeded to wave at them, "Who told 'em we were coming?"

"Rope it in, Vinnie." His lady companion told him.

"You ain't jealous, are you Charley-girl?" He asked.

"Don't insult me." She replied, as a faint blush shone on her cheeks.

"Remember, bro. We here to find Lardbutt." Throttle told him.

"Hey, Mousies, get those beaver teeth of yours over here! I got something for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings and Reflections-chapter 2

The Biker Mice turned to see Miss Hawkings being held up by the shoulders by Greasepit. The woman was struggling to get free. Her tiny feet clad in black flat shoes were dangling in mid-air.

"Let the lady go, Grease Stain!" Throttle told him.

The mice slowly moved closer.

"Uh-uh-uh. Stay where youse is or I snaps her neck." He threatened.

"Cecilla!" The sheriff cried.

"Sweetheart, get outta sight. This is gonna get even uglier than Greasegutt over there." Vinnie told her.

"And miss out on all the action? Not on your life." Charley replied.

"Why do I always meet the stubborn females?" Vinnie frowned.

"Bro, I've learned once a woman makes up her mind about something, wild horses couldn't keep her from doing it." Modo chuckled.

"Focus, people. We're heroes. This is not The Maury Show." Throttle said, exasperated.

"What have you got in mind, Throttle?" Charley asked.

"Spin and Grab number Seven." He replied.

"Cool, but could we do Number 6? I look so good doing it." Vinnie replied.

"No. Number 7." Throttle replied, firmly, fighting the slight headache that was trying to come in his temples.

Vinnie and Modo rode around Greasepit. The large ape kept turning around confused within minutes.

"I's gettin' dizzy!" He moaned.

Vinnie's back tire landed on Greasepit's foot. The latter let out the loudest yelp that was ever heard. He threw Miss Hawkings into the air. Arms flailed and she screamed till Throttle rode under her shadow and caught her in both arms.

"My hero." She purred, happily cuddling up against his chest. A slight blush flashed across the tan furred mouse's face.

"Glad to see you're alright, Miss..."

"Cecilla Hawkings. And you are?"

"Throttle." He replied.

"Interesting." She mused.

Then seeing his friends ride up, Miss Hawkings got down off of Throttle and on to the ground.

"Well, thank you for rescuing me from that horrible man." She said.

"If Greasegutt's here, then Lardbutt can't be too far behind." Vinnie told his friends.

"You're correct, my hairy friend."

Everyone turned to see a black limo pull up. Fred the Mutant, clad in a chauffeur's uniform, waved at them. Then a side window on the car had electronically went down.

"Lawrence Limburger." Miss Hawkings said, a visible frown on her face.

"I thought something stunk around here." Modo said.

"Ah, good day, my dear Miss Hawkings. I'm so pleased to have found you here." The obese alien, disguised as an grossly overweight human being, said.

"If this is about my farm, I already told you it's not for sale." She said.

"But I'm willing to make you such a generous offer." He began, "And the site of your farm is perfect for my new building. It will bring lots of jobs to many people that need them."

"You really think I'd sell it to you after your hairy ape tried to kill me?"

"You'll have to excuse Greasepit. He's an idiot. But I'm willing to make amends for my associate's lack of judgement." Limburger replied, frowning at the dizzy dolt now stumbling over to him.

"But, boss, youse said to grab the dame and..."

"Silence, you buffoon!"He shouted, then lowered his voice to Miss Hawkings,"I apologise, Miss Hawkings. My associate was supposed to bring you to me to discuss this matter further."

"There isn't anything to discuss. I'm sorry about the people that are unemployed, but that farm is my life. It's all I live for. My answer is still no."

She turned to go when suddenly he grabbed her arm. Miss Hawkings looked at him then her arm.

"Don't take my proposal too lightly. I always get what I want." He frowned.

A glowing fist struck him full in the face. He released his hold on Miss Hawkings.

"Not today, Cheeselog. Now apologize to the lady." Throttle said.

Limburger stayed quiet.

Modo aimed his bionic arm at him. Vinnie held up two lit flares. Throttle's activated Nuke Knuckles balled into a fist was inches from his face.

"I'm gonna be a gentleman and say it again. Apologize. To. The. Lady."

"Sorry." Limburger said.

"Now make like a drum and beat it." Throttle told him.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Limburger muttered. Then grew alarmed at the weapons trained on him.

"Get me out of here!" Limburger told Fred.

"Ee ha ha!" He laughed, "But first..."

He placed a wooden plank on the ground. Then going back to the limo.

"Ooh-ooh! Run me over! Please!" He laughed, putting the car in drive.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" Limburger asked, as the car went forward. Fred laid down on the plank as the car right tires ran over him.

"Feels great! Ahhh!" He sighed, and laughed happily. His crumpled up oozing form climbed back into the car into the driver's seat. He steered the car away from the fair.

"That was gross." Charley said.

"You were amazing." Cecilla told Throttle.

"It was nothing to it but good teamwork." He replied, as he blushed a little. Okay, a bit. Cecilla was attractive as well as sweet. Even if her hair was in a bun, she still looked cute.

Throttle shook away those thoughts. They were there to capture Limburger and make him stand trial for crimes against Mars and Earth.

He didn't have time for dating. He thought he and Carbine could make their relationship work, but time and distance proved to be their greatest enemies. Carbine got tired of waiting for Throttle to come back to Mars.

She met a new guy named Steel. He was a tan furred mouse. He wasn't as big and muscular as Throttle, but he was dependable and he was there for her. She then made the decision to break things off with Throttle.

He remembered that conversation. He was hurt and angry.

"I'm risking my tail to save Earth from the Fish Heads and now you decide to step out on me with another guy?"

"Throttle, I never cheated on you with him or anyone else. But I can't keep going on like this waiting for you to come back to me or wondering if you are going to come back at all." She replied.

"So your solution is to dump me for someone else?"

"Our relationship hasn't been the best since we had this war with the Plutarkians. I have doubts about us."

"I'm fighting this war same as you, babe. People in relationships find a way to work through their problems not date other people."

"I never ran around on you. No other woman's been warming my bed!"

"It isn't like that at all! I just want someone to be there for me."

"And because I wasn't there you take up with the first guy that says hi."

"You just don't understand."

"Goodbye, Carbine." He said, pressing the off button on the vidcom.

"Throttle..."

Then the screen went blank

His bros and Charley of course heard about the break up from him.

"I'm so sorry, Throttle." Charley said, face full of concern.

'Always knew Carbine was a skank." Vinnie said.

"My grey-furred mama always said not to talk bad about a lady even if she is wrong." Modo said, "It ain't polite."

Throttle spent his time with his bros racing their bikes and fighting Limburger. Then they'd celebrate with root beers and hot dogs. When he rode by on his bike, he noticed girls from cafes and diners would be mooning over him. He grinned back at them. Yeah, Carbine didn't know what she missing. It was the ultimate way to live like a single guy. He loved it.

Only when he was alone late at night was he able to think about her. His first love. Someone he pictured spending the rest of his life with. Now it was over.

Then he met Cecilla. Her hair was dark like Carbine's He couldn't forget how warmly she smiled at him. Her body close to his.

"Thank you again for saving my farm." Cecilla said.

Her words cut into his thoughts.

"You're welcome."

"I was just on my way home to make dinner. You're all welcome to join me." She said.

"Well, that's very thoughtful, ma'am. We'd be happy to come." Modo grinned.

"Besides, we can keep Limburger from bothering you again." Throttle told her.

"Thank you. But he won't." She smiled.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I know that cheese wheel won't stop till he gets your land."


	3. Chapter 3

At the Farm-chapter3

"Blast that woman!" Limburger screamed, slamming his fist on the dashboard of the car, "I could've gotten her farm if those accursed Biker Mice hadn't shown up."

Almost on cue, the vidscreen in the limo came on. The hideous obese form of Lord Camenbert showed up on screen.

"LIMBURGER!" He bellowed.

"Oh, uh, greetings, Your Eminence..." Limburger bowed.

"Have you forgotten already what you are? The Plutarkian greeting, now!" He shouted.

Limburger cringed. He hated the Plutarkian greeting as much as he hated the High Chairman. The guy was always hoping Limburger would fail in his mission to invade and strip mine Earth. He practically waited with baited breath hoping for Limburger to say he failed or couldn't do the waited for the day he could take over and replace the High Chairman. But for now he had to smile and grovel at his finned feet. The guy was providing him with lots of money to fund the invasion. He couldn't afford to get on his bad side.

"Your Lordship, I'm in one of those small Earth vehicles where there is hardly any room." Limburger began explaining, "Once I get back to my office..."

"NOW!" Lord Camenbert bellowed.

Limburger sighed and began positioning himself till his butt was up against the screen. Lord Camenbert was in the same position. Limburger's face and hands were pressed against the back window. He was in a cramped space.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink, as Plutark rules the galaxy shrink! Woohoo!" Both Plutarkians recited. Then both made disgusting arm pit noises.

"Ah, that always puts me in a good mood." The High Chairman sighed, happily.

Limburger looked away putting his finger on his tongue like he was throwing up. He looked up at Lord Camenbert with a solemn expression.

"Now, Limburger...Where is the land you promised me?!" He bellowed at Limburger, who was knocked to the ground.

"It's coming, Your Lordship. I'm working on it even as we speak." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"It had better be here or you'll be scrubbing my toilets with your tongue!"

Then the screen went blank.

Limburger's smile turned into a frown. He then stuck out his tongue.

"Jerk." He muttered.

...

"Wow! You really outdid yourself." Throttle said.

They all sat around Miss Hawkings' large wooden dinner table. It was decorated with a white lace tablecloth on which sat a small crystal vase. Inside was a bouquet of pink crepe myrtle and knockout roses. The plates were fine China and the silverware was pure steel.

But what got everyone's attention was the decor. It was the food. Miss Hawkings brought out covered dishes of creamed potatoes, steamed broccoli and baby carrots smothered in sweet butter, and cranberry jam. Modo offered to help her bring them out but she told him she was able to do it herself.

"And the main course, a baked chicken cooked with rosemary." She smiled, carrying a large platter which contained the steaming bird cooked to perfection. She placed it on the table then sat down. Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie kept on their motorcycle helmets while Charley removed hers.

"Why don't you gentleman remove your helmets?" Cecilla asked the mice, "I can't see what you look like."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Throttle replied.

They looked at each other worried.

"Well, my three friends are a little self-conscious about their looks." Charley said, looking at the three mice.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'll have you know this mouse is very proud of how he looks, thank you very much." Vinnie said.

"Mouse?" Cecilla looked puzzled.

"Way to go, numskull". Charley muttered.

"Exactly, what is going on?" Cecilla asked.

"There's something you have to know about us." Throttle said, ''We're not exactly human.'

"What do you mean?"

Throttle removed his helmet. Cecilla gasped at seeing a five-foot tall tan-furred mouse dressed as a biker and wearing dark sunglasses standing before her. Cecilla was intrigued by two red antennas sticking out of his head. He had the face of a mouse but the body of a muscular human male. He was powerfully built.

"Amazing." She gasped.

Vinnie and Modo followed suit. Vinnie was much smaller than his two bros but no less muscular than them. Modo was taller than Throttle and Vinnie.

"Oh, has some conjurer bewitched you?" She asked.

"No. We've always looked like this."

Cecilla looked away then down.

"Our dinner will get cold. Could one of you carve the chicken?" She glanced at Throttle.

"I've never really carved a bird before." He admitted.

"Oh, it's really easy. Here, I'll show you." She said.

Charley, Vinnie, and Modo glanced at each other as smiles formed on their lips.

Throttle took the carving knife and fork from Cecilla. She showed him how and where to place it on the chicken and was soon carving like a pro. Plates were soon filled with food and distributed.

"You've done very well, thank you, Throttle." She said, softly.

"And thank goodness before we all died of hunger." Modo chuckled, happily chowing down on his plate of food.

"Great chow!" Vinnie said, mouth full of potatoes and chicken.

"Ugh! Anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Charley groaned.

"Just enjoying life, Charley-girl." He crowed.

"Enjoy it some other way."

Cecilla laughed. For non-humans, they were funny.

"You're good fun." She chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, he's more fun than a barrel of monkeys!" Charley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Someone finally notices my greatness." Vinnie said.

Charley rolled her eyes.

"You two make me laugh." Cecilla said, hand to the side of her jaw and leaning towards Charley, "And between you and me, I could use all the humor I can get with everything that's been going on lately."

"You mean with Limburger trying to take your farm?" Charley asked.

"It's been in my family for generations." She replied.

"You sure have a lot of hogs. No offense, Miss Cecilla ma'am." Modo said.

"None taken and I call them pigs. I love pigs. So easy to train. Smarter than dogs." She replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin and getting up. The mice got up along with Charley.

"But I'll show you around." She said.

"Miss Hawkings' Perfect Pigs." Charley read off a sign in front of the house.

Within minutes, Cecilla showed them her pig pens. They saw pens that had pigs of every color and shape. There were brown and black pigs.

"These pigs right there are my show pigs. Magnus is my pride and joy. So is my newest pig. Johnny! Come here, my boy!"

The brownish pig in question gave Cecilla such a dirty look. If looks could kill, he'd be a serial killer. He didn't come.

"He's just mad. Don't mind him. Johnny!"

She then held up a large cluster of red grapes. The pig ran towards her trying to bite the cluster. She began feeding it.

"Is that a tattoo?" Charley asked, pointing to the heart with the arrow through it.

"I haven't noticed it. Well, come everyone, there's more to see." She said, quickly. The mice followed Cecilla while Charley looked back at the pig who looked at her with pleading eyes.

Charley felt something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She continued to follow the others.

"What's in there?" Vinnie asked attempting to go into a barn but was quickly stopped by Cecilla. The latter touched his arm.

"Oh, you can't go in there. That's off limits to guests." She said.

"Why? It's just an old barn." Vinnie said.

"It isn't just an old barn! I keep my special pets in there. They don't take kindly to strangers." She replied, then seeing his shocked reaction, she calmed down.

"Forgive me, my friends. My pets...mean a lot to me." She looked down.

"I understand. I had a pet once when I was a kid." Throttle said, hand on her shoulder.

A faint blush formed on her face.

'Thank you." She said.

...

"Can you tell us where the nearest camp ground is?" Throttle asked her, "My bros and Charley-girl wanna make camp."

"We do?" Charley asked.

"It's a good ten miles from here. But you don't have to go. You can stay here tonight. I have plenty of room." She replied.

"Well, we don't want to be any trouble." Throttle began.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Cecilla replied.

"You have a bathroom?" Charley asked.

"I have five." She smiled, "And warm beds."

"Good. That beats sleeping in the woods." Charley said.

"Now that that's settled. I'll show you to your rooms." Cecilla beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

A Shocking Discovery-chapter 4

Cecilla led Charley to a guest room. There was a wooden chest of drawers, a large window with pale blue drapes, a pale blue carpeted floor. In the center was a large canopy bed. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo followed close behind.

"This'll be your room." She told Charley, "Off to the side is a small bathroom."

"Wow. It's really big and beautiful." Charley breathed, looking around, "Thanks."

"Hey, Sweetheart, if you feel lonely and miss Yours Truly, I'd be happy to keep you company." Vinnie winked at her.

"Thanks, but I think I can manage." She replied, flatly.

Throttle and Modo snickered as Vinnie frowned at them.

"Come, gentlemen, er, mice. I'll show you to your room." Cecilla said.

She opened the door of a large room that contained bunk beds and a full poster bed.

"Here you go." She said.

"Dibs on the top bunk!" Vinnie exclaimed, climbing to the top of the bunk bed.

Cecilla laughed at his antics. He was such a boy. Full of life and seeing everything as fun. His two friends were more sensible.

"Well, I'll take my leave of you. As a farmer, I have to be up quite early." She said, "Have a good night."

...

Charley tossed and turned. She couldn't understand it. The bed was comfortable, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about this place. She looked at the clock.

It was three a. m.

She got up and walked to the window. A full, luminous moon stared back at her. What she saw next freaked her out. She looked out the window onto the ground below. She saw Cecilla, clad in a long, white, flowing dress and cloak walk towards the pig pen. Her dark hair was combed out. It was long and wavy. In her hand was what to be a long staff or a wand.

"Come out, Johnny. Don't be shy. I won't hurt you even though you tried to hurt me." She heard her say.

The large pig walked towards her. The same pig she saw with the heart tattoo.

"I'll allow you to be a human again but only for tonight." She said

Cecilla waved the wand over the pig and it transformed back into the same ranch hand that she caught before trying to steal her money box.

He walked stiffly as if in a trance. The guy wasn't responding to her at all. He grunted like a pig.

"This is what you get for trying to rob me. You brought it on yourself." She scolded.

Charley quickly pulled away from the window.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" She asked herself.

"Dreaming. I must be dreaming." She told herself. She pinched herself.

"No. I'm awake. I gotta find out what's going on. But first." She thought.

She grabbed a large blanket and pillow and folded them. She laid them on the bed and covered them with the comforter to make it look like someone was in bed.

Charley then crept to her door taking care to open it up ever so gently. She then tip toed to the guys' room.

"Gotta make sure they're okay." She thought, opening their door

Throttle was fast asleep in the poster bed. The tan furred mouse looked different without his shades. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Modo slept in the bottom bunk while Vinnie was in the top bunk.

Charley heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly ducked under the bed. Cecilla Hawkings entered the room carrying a candle holder from which a lit candle was visible. She was clad in a long, flowing white gown with thin straps and gladiator like sandals. Her dark hair hung down her back.

She walked up to Throttle and gazed at him. The tan-furred mouse continued to slumber as he now turned over on his back.

"My brave Odysseus. Someday I'll be able to tell you who I am. There's plenty of time. But for now, tonight, I leave you a gift."

She leaned over till her face was inches from Throttle's. She then covered his mouth with hers. Charley looked surprised and her eyes got wide when Cecilla vanished into thin air while she was still kissing him. Throttle woke up.

"Wh-what happened?" He looked around.

His two bros were still asleep. They weren't at the Scoreboard or the Last Chance Garage. Then he remembered. They were staying with Cecilla. Cecilla. Pretty as Carbine. Sweet as a honeycomb. He saw how different both women were but he saw they both were gentle, Cecilla was more forthcoming with it than Carbine.

"Did someone just...Carbine?" He wondered, out loud, hopefully. No answer.

"If I wanted to forget Carbine, Cecilla would be a great place to start." He thought.

But it was hard to start over. He loved Carbine with all his heart. He pictured marrying her. Them having kids together. Then in an instant, that dream was gone. He seemed to have the worst luck possible.

"Life...it ain't no easy road." He sighed, shaking his head. He then laid back down and turned over and closed his eyes.

"Poor Throttle." Charley thought.

Her heart went out to the tan furred mouse. He suffered and went through so much. Lost as much as his two bros. He missed Carbine. This war cost them all a lot. She made a mental note to have a little talk with Carbine. Throttle deserved to be happy. She could see that Cecilla liked him. More than like from what that kiss implied. But she wondered why she called him Odysseus?

...

Everyone was seated at the table the next morning. Over scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles covered in maple syrup and butter, Vinnie began telling everybody about the dream he had last night. Cecilla, arrayed in a white blouse with puffed sleeves, ruffly white apron, and ankle length skirt served coffee and tea.

" I dreamed I won the ultimate in drag races. Everyone saw my greatness. The women swooned."

"Oh, Vinnie, you're the best and so handsome!" He said, mimicking the women from his dream,"Talk about all inspiring!"

"And we're they right." He said, gazing at his reflection in a mini mirror he took out of his pocket.

"Nauseating is more like it." Modo said.

"Now we know what the topic of discussion is going to be for the next six months." Throttle groaned.

...

"My dear, you hardly touched your breakfast. Is anything wrong?" Cecilla asked Charley.

"Yeah, Charley-girl, you're awfully quiet." Vinnie said.

"I just need some air. Let's ride. I would like to go, uh, sightseeing." She told Vinnie, getting up and grabbing his arm, "'Thought I saw Limburger nearby."

"But, I'm in the middle of breakfast." He said, "I can't whip tail on an empty stomach."

"You two better come along to help me keep Loudmouth in check." She told Throttle and Modo.

"I'm done, anyway. Besides, we need to find out why Limburger is after Cecilla's land." Throttle said, then blushed, "Uh, Miss Hawkings' land."

"You may call me Cecilla." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks for everything. We'll be back." He smiled back.

"I loved having you here. All of you." She smiled.

"You sure are a great cook. As good as my gray furred mama." Modo beamed.

"Thank you."

...

"Now what's really going on?" Throttle asked her, after they rode away from Miss Hawkings' farm.

"It's about Cecilla. " Charley began.

"What about her?" Throttle asked.

"Last nighr, I saw her turn one of her pigs into a guy!"

"What do you mean turn?" Modo asked.

"I mean she waved a magic wand and zap! He was a person."

"You sure you ain't drunk, Charley-girl?" Vinnie asked.

"You don't smell anything on me."

"So what are you saying? Cecilla's a witch?" Throttle asked.

"How else was she able to do what she did?"

"No way! Stuff like that only happens on tv shows." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, you must've imagined it, Miss Charley- Ma'am."Modo said.

"Or dreamed it." Throttle said.

"I know what I saw!"

"Calm down, Charley-girl. There's gotta be a logical explanation to all this." Throttle said.

"Something's not right about that place. I mean didn't you notice that heart tattoo on one of the pigs? That's something a guy would have on his shoulder." Charley said.

"I did think it was kinda strange the way she kept blowing it off." Throttle said.

"So what do we do?" Modo asked.

"We play along like we don't know a thing till we find out what's going on." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The One That I Secretly Love-chapter 5

"Bros, isn't that Lardbutt's limo?" Vinnie pointed.

The black limo in question pulled into a large cornfield. Long green stalks stood in neat row after row. The Biker Mice parked behind a row taking care not to be seen.

"Mike it, Modo." Throttle told the large mouse.

Modo pressed a button on his bike releasing a small mini microphone latching onto the back of Limburger's car.

"Carbunkle!" They heard Limburger screamed over an intercom.

"Yes, Your Buttery Cheesiness?" The turnip shaped headed doctor in question answered.

"Is everything ready?"

"Once Greasepit delivers our bomb to our intended target." He cackled.

"If I can't have that farm, no one will. I had that buffoon Greasepit fixed up and disguised as a ranch hand looking for work. Once he's in, he'll plant the bomb and boom! Bye bye farm." Limburger laughed.

The mice and Charley gasped.

"We gotta warn Cecilla!" Throttle said.

...

"Yes, hello?" Cecilla said, answering the door. Greasepit was cleaned of all oozing grease. He was clad in a tweed suit, crisp white shirt, and brown mens dress shoes. The big ape was very unconfortable in those clothes that made him itch. He also sneezed into the bouquet of yellow sunflowers clutched in his hand.

"Uh, hi." Greasepit said, then appeared to be lost in thought.

"Are these for me?" Cecilla asked, glancing at the flowers.

'Uh, I thinks."

"Thank you. I should put them in water right away. That's when she saw it: a small bomb attached to one of the top stems. It was set to go off in an hour. She looked up at him and stiffened up.

"May I help you with something?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, now I remembers. Mistah Limboiger told me to ask for a job from youse." He said.

Cecilla glanced at him from head to toe as recognition lit up her features.

"Is Limburger stupid? Did he really think I wouldn't recognize the guy that grabbed me at the fair?" She thought.

But she gave Greasepit her winniest smile.

"Oh, of course, I need help running this place. Come in! Come in." She said, pulling him in, "I was making breakfast for some friends of mine. Do sit and have some. They're due back soon."

"Wells, I is kinda hungry." He replied, stomach growling. He sat at the table and looked around.

"Nice place youse got here." He commented.

"Thank you. I love it very much." She replied.

He glanced up at a picture of a lady all dressed in a white flowing gown surrounded by a large herd of pigs. In her hand was a staff of some kind.

Cecilla had just turned from the stove with a plate of steaming hot pancakes. She reached far into the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle that contained a dark purple liquid. She took it to the table.

"Here we go. Eat up. This is a new recipe." She replied, pouring the purple syrupy liquid over the pancakes.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked.

"Why my hot cakes served with my special blackberry syrup." She explained.

Greasepit began digging his fork into the hotcakes and began eating.

"Hey, these are good!"

"I'm glad you like them." She replied, watching him closely.

"Hey, who's dat lady in the picture with dem pigs?" He asked.

"Ever heard of _Homer and the Odyssey? Well, that lady in the picture is Circe. A powerful witch who turned people into animals. People who like you who tried many times to take what's mine."_

The smile Cecilla had given Greasepit was now replaced with a frown.

"What youse..oink...snort...oink...oink...oink...grunt."

Within minutes, Greasepit began transforming as flesh and bones twisted to turn him into a large brown pig.

"It means "this little piggy went to market." She giggled, gloating at the goon now a pig.

"Oh! Almost forgot." She ran out the back door throwing the bouquet of flowers into an abandoned corn field and ran.

The force of the blast knocked her down momentarily but she got up and went back into the house.

She picked up the bottle of liquid sticking it far back into the cabinet.

"Come along, little piggy." She told Greasepit now a pig.

The pig grunted and looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Very well then. To the barn you go." She said, taking out her wand. With a wave, purple and pink sparkles shown and the Greasepit pig disappeared.

"Limburger's bound to show up for his lackey. So be it." She thought, throwing out the half eaten hotcakes and cleaning up the plate Greasepit ate from.

...

A sound of motorcycles got her attention. She looked out to see the Biker Mice ride up. Throttle got off his bike.

"Miss Cecilla! You alright, Miss?" He asked her.

"Fine. Why would I be?" She asked, cheerfully.

"But we heard Limburger say he was sending Greasepit here. We came to warn you, Miss Cecilla Ma'am." Modo said.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet to be concerned for my safety." She smiled, caressing Modo's cheek while the latter blushed and smiled.

"But I can take care of myself. Always have. Now, c'mon, I made breakfast. Whose hungry?" She smiled.

"I am!" Vinnie exclaimed, sitting down at the table,"What ja make?"

"Pancakes with butter and maple syrup!" She beamed, placing a platter of the steaming cakes in front of the mice who now all sat at the table followed by Charley.

"Oh, mama! Those look good!" Modo's mouth watered.

Everyone dove into the food. While they were eating, Charley happened to glance out the window to see Limburger's limo drive up to block Cecilla's driveway.

'Guys!" Charley said.

"Oh, man! What's that Hallibutt doing here?" Vinnie asked.

"Nothing good. You can believe that." Modo said.

"Then let's make it known to him he ain't welcome here." Throttle said.

'No, Odysseus. I must go." Cecilla said, hand on his arm and gazing up at him.

"Who?" Throttle asked, puzzled.

"Hey, that's a character from Greek Mythology." Charley said, "Read about him in school."

"Odysseus was a brave warrior." Cecilla said, then to herself, "The one that I secretly love."


	6. Chapter 6

Confronting The Enemy- chapter 6

"What was that?" Throttle asked Cecilla.

"Nothing. Mr. Limburger's out there. I wish he'd leave me alone." She sighed.

"That's why we're here." Throttle said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

A faint blush flashed across her face.

"Thank you." She managed.

"Where's Greasepit? We heard Limburger say he was coming here to ask you about a job." Charley asked.

"I'm afraid he's indisposed just now." Cecilla replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he's now a permanent member of my farm." She replied, with a secret smile on her face. One that didn't reach her eyes.

The mice and Charley stared at her puzzled at these startling words.

But they didn't have time to react or answer her as thirty or forty members of Limburger's Goon Squad came riding up as well.

"Oh, mama! Bros, look who's coming for dinner!" Modo exclaimed.

"Don't they ever just stay in Chicago?" Charley said.

"I'm glad. Been looking for a rumble since we got here. All this quiet was making this mouse restless." Vinnie said, taking out his blasters and turning them around in his fists.

"Let's do it!" Throttle cried, as all three mice put their fists in the air.

"You ladies get to safety. My bros and me will handle Lardbutt's and his crew." Throttle said.

"No way! I'm no hot house wall flower!" Charley cried out.

"This ain't a game, Charley-girl!' Throttle told her.

"C'mon, I want in on the action."

"Sorry, sweetheart. No can do." Vinnie told her,

All three mice went out an opened back window.

"Don't they ever use doors?" Cecilla asked Charley.

"It wouldn't be macho if they did." She chuckled.

The mice whistled for their bikes. The sweet rides in question rode up and each biker jumped off the window sill onto their respective bikes.

...

"Why is this place still here?" Limburger's scowled, glancing angrily at the intact farm that clearly showed signs that a bomb hadn't exploded anywhere near it.

"Where is that incompetent buffoon? Stupid Greasepit! Can't he do anything right?" He shouted.

Limburger was about to get out of his limo when he looked up and saw the Biker Mice in front of it.

"That's as far as you go, Greasegutt! Now order your creep squad to leave." Throttle said, blasters drawn.

'And prefably before I get mad." Modo said, single eye glowing like fire and aiming his laser cannon at Limburger and his Goon Squad.

"And once that happens, we're taking you down!" Vinnie said, blaster in hand.

"You think you can stop me? I will have this farm!" He screamed, then pointing at the mice, "Goon Squad, tear those meddling hamsters to ribbons!"

The Goon Squad rode around Limburger and charged towards the Biker Mice.

"You know the drill, bros." Throttle told his two best friends.

"Yeah, yeah." Vinnie replied, pressing a button on his bike's console. It released a missile which totally blew up an approaching Dune buggy carrying one of the thugs from Limburger's crew.

The guy went flying as he was thrown from the vehicle as it was all in flames. It soon crashed into a tree.

"These guys are bad for the environment and that makes me mad!" Modo said.

"We need to take this fight away from here!" Throttle said, pointing to an abandoned corn field.

"Hey, what's that smoking?" Vinnie asked, using his visor, then grinned, "''Looks like we just found Cheezwhiz's bomb."

The charred detonator laid a few feet from where Cecilla threw it.

"How'd it get all the way here?" Throttle wondered.

"So you found my little surprise. Now what did you do with that oily associate of mine?" Limburger asked, riding up to them.

"Good question." Throttle asked, as he slugged two goons with both of his fists.

"Who knows where he slithered away to." Modo said, firing his laser cannon and watching with glee the goon being thrown from his vehicle and colliding with a tall corn stalk.

"Aw, no more?" Vinnie asked, grinning as forty or more goons lay scattered on the ground around the mice as well as burned out dune buggies.

Suddenly, the mice were thrown to the ground. Carbunkle appeared with a large mini missile launcher and about twenty goons with him.

"As always, I always have an ace in the hole." Limburger cackled as he stood next to Carbunkle who also was cackling.

...

"The guys are in trouble! We gotta help them!" Charley said, as she and Cecilla watched from the living room window.

"And we will." Cecilla said, getting up from her hiding place and walking into the kitchen. Charley followed her. Cecilla began placing plate of jelly doughnuts on a large silver tray which contained a silver decanter and two glasses.

"We don't have time for a snack!" Charley told her.

"It isn't for us, silly. Watch and learn." Cecilla told her.

The woman walked out towards Limburger's and his group.

"Good morning, everyone. It sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Cecilla, get out of here!" Throttle was saying, "It's dangerous!"

"And be rude to my guests?" She replied, sweetly, "Perish the thought."

"Here, gentlemen, you're probably hungry. These are my favorite." She replied, handing the plate of doughnuts to Limburger's Goon squad. They happily ate the doughnuts.

"Mr. Limburger, I've been thinking. I've decided to sell you my property after all."

Limburger looked surprised.

"I just can't stand such violence over land."

"But you can't!" Vinnie protested, "Lardbutt will turn this place into something worse than a desert!"

"Vinnie's right, Miss Cecilla ma'am. You can't trust Fish Lips there." Modo said.

"Silence!" Limburger's screamed, then in a softer tone to Miss Hawkings, "Now you're being sensible."

"Let's celebrate. Here have some of my blackberry cordial." She said, pouring the strange liquid into the two glasses. Carbunkle took one and drank some.

"Very good." He said.

"I'm not thirsty." Limburger said, refusing his glass, "Now, what did you do with my other associate?"

"The oily man? Oh, he's here. I'll bring him."

She walked over to the barn and opened the door.

"Come, Greasepit. Your employer wishes to see you." She said.

A large brown pig dressed in overalls ran out towards Limburger.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Limburger asked.

"No, this is your esteemed employee. The one you sent to kill me with a bomb." She replied, frowning.

"Ol' Greasegutt never looked better." Throttle chuckled.

"I'd say it's quite an improvement." Carbunkle said, finishing the rest of his drink.

"I'm glad you think so, my friend, because it won't take you and your friends long to change." She said.

Suddenly, Carbunkle fell to the ground clutching at his throat. He was hunched over into a ball.

"What did you...snort...oink...oink...oink...oink."

The mice, Charley, and Limburger watched in complete shock. As Carbunkle transformed into a little black pig with red carrot top hair.

Then the Goon Squad transformed into brown pigs.

"How did you?" Throttle asked her.

"A simple potion that's been in my family for years. I'm the only one who knows how to make it and use it."

"Odysseus! Homer and the Odyssey! You're the witch from the story! Circe!" Charley exclaimed.

"You're right. But I'm not the evil witch I've been portrayed as in the story. The story doesn't tell you but Odysseus's crew were made up of thieves. They tried to steal priceless family heirlooms that belonged to my grandmother. That's why I turned them into animals. And I'm certainly not the slut they were trying to make me out to be in the story! It's true I do like men but I'm not a whore." Cecilla said.

"And that was why I didn't drink your accursed liquid." Limburger's said, "I knew you were up to something. Now, there's the matter of your farm. I require a deed. A quick claim deed will suffice.


	7. Chapter 7

A Surprise Guest- Chapter 7

"Hmmph! You must think I'm a fool if you really think I'm going to sell you my land!" Cecilla spat out.

"Oh, I think you will, my dear lady, once I inform the judges and officials of your esteemed country fair how you've been able to win prizes every year with your pigs. Once they learn your little secret, I doubt they'd want you in the same community with them." Limburger gloated.

"You wouldn't dare." Cecilla replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I would."

"No one will believe you."

"They will once I show them what you did to my two associates."

"Wanna bet, Hallibutt." Throttle told him, grabbing and shoving him towards Vinnie.

'You ain't going no where." Vinnie said, shoving him towards Modo.

"'Cause we ain't gonna let you ship this farm off lock, stock, and barrel to Plutark!" Modo said.

"Oh, do spare me the macho heroics."Limburger said, "You can't hold me here against my will. The law calls this kidnapping. I believe that is against the law and I have the law on my side. You see, I let the local sheriff of this town know I was coming here and I also let it slide what happened to your missing ranch hand. Johnny Dabb was his name, I believe."

Cecilla's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know who you mean." Cecilla said.

"Young lanky fellow with a heart tattoo on his left shoulder." Limburger said.

Now it was Charley's turn to go pale because that was the same guy she saw Cecilla turn into a pig the other night.

"It would seem you have me over a barrel." Cecilla said, looking down at her hands.

"You see I'm not someone to be trifled with." The Big Cheese said, taking out a paper with the words 'Quick Claim Deed' typed across it, "Now sign it."

''Dont do it." Throttle told her, "That overstuffed flounder's not gonna keep his word."

"Yeah, his promises are worth nothing." Modo told her.

"I'm sorry." She said, softly, then more louder to Limburger, 'I'll get a pen."

"Smart girl. And don't bother trying to work your hocus pocus. Your little parlor tricks wont work on me."

Cecilla walked into the dining room.

"You ain't getting away with this, Fish Lips!" Throttle screamed.

"I already have. You can't stop me. Miss Hawkings is signing away her property to me willingly. It's all legal and there's nothing you can do about it!" Limburger chuckled.

"He's right, guys. He isn't coercing her. He's not breaking any laws." Charley huffed, "According to the law, the Big Cheesewheel's in his right."

"How about I give him a right hook across the jaw?" Vinnie said, cracking his knuckles.

"Charley-girl's got a point. We can't fight the law." Throttle frowned.

"Aw, man! That totally bites!" Vinnie groaned.

The mice were white with anger.

The lady in question came back with a purple pen of which was made up of a purple feather.

"Interesting." He noted, glancing at the quill with amusement.

"You can say I'm old fashioned." Cecilla said, arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Limburger began sneezing when the feather's fine hairs came into contact with his nose.

Nevertheless, Limburger signed the deed and Cecilla signed it.

"Now, that that's settled, you will be out of here in say three days?" Limburger asked, then sneezed again, "What's going on? Is this room full of dust? Did I get one of those infernal Earth colds?"

Then he began feeling something powdery on the feather.

"What is this?" He wondered.

"Just so you know, portions aren't the only thing I use." She said, face impassive.

"What? But I never drank your accused potion or ate any foul thing. How could you possibly?"

Then it hit him.

"The quill pen! You..."

"Oh, yes, It's laced with the potion in powder form." Cecilla finished his thought.

"No...no...snort..." Limburger bellowed, falling to the ground.

The Big Cheese began transforming into a fat green pig. His mask he wore to disguise himself fell off to reveal a pig face.

"No way..." Throttle said, in a daze.

"I told you he would never get my land unless I wanted him or anyone else to have it." Cecilla said.

Limburger now a pig narrowed his eyes at Cecilla, Charley, and the mice.

"That boy Limburger was talking about, did you?"

"Yes, he's here. I'll show you." She said, leading them to the pig pens. There were a dozen or more pigs including Carbunkle and Greasepit now pigs. Cecilla, using her staff, made Limburger who was now a pig walk into one of the pig pens.

They saw a brown pig looking at them with pleading eyes. On it's left shoulder was a heart tattoo with an arrow stuck in it.

"That's the same boy I saw the other night. He was turned into a guy." Charley said.

Suddenly, the mice and Charley found themselves being lifted up into the air. They looked down to see Cecilla holding up her staff which was now a wand.

"Cecilla! What are you doing?" Throttle asked her.

"Forgive me, my friends, but I can't let you leave this farm. You know too much about me and this place." Cecilla said, then letting out a deep sigh, "Oh, great Hera! I don't want to turn you all into pigs!"

"Then don't." Vinnie said, "I wouldn't look good as a pig."

"I won't on one condition." She then looked over at Throttle, "You stay here."

"You gotta let Charley-girl and my bros go free." Throttle told her.

"Done."

With a wave of her wand, the mice and Charley were sitting on their bikes and helmets on their heads.

"Let's ride!" Modo said.

"No, bros. You ride. I'm staying here." Throttle told them.

"What?" The other mice protested. Charley looked at him.

"I made a promise to stay." He simply replied.

Cecilla then waved her wand over Vinnie, Modo, and Charley causing them to disappear.

"My bros! Charley!" Throttle cried out.

"It's alright, Odysseus. Fear not. Your friends are not harmed. I sent them outside the farm with their bikes." Cecilla said, "I do this for you."

Cecilla was glancing at him. Her face inches from his. Then she tackled him. Her arms around his shoulders. Her lips pressed against his. Throttle was shocked then relaxed kissing her back. She felt his strong arms go around her. His gentle hands pressed against her lower back. Throttle felt passion as her hands rubbed and were pressed against his manly chest. She nearly gasped as felt his lips on her throat. She felt a breeze and realized her blouse was unbuttoned. Her bra was exposed.

Suddenly there was a bright light. It caught Throttle's eye. He let go of her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, then seeing the light, buttoned up her blouse and straightened her skirt.

Throttle walked out into a daze.

A spacecraft had landed. A side door opened and out jumped a female Martian Mouse. Her raven colored hair danced in the wind.

"Carbine."He said.

"Hey, Mighty Mouse. I'm sorry. Can we start over?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

The Courting Game-chapter 8

As quickly as Carbine's smile came, it began fading as soon as she saw Throttle's appearance. He looked like he had just been in a fight.

"Throttle, what happened? Did you wrestle a Plutarkian or a Catatonian?" She asked, concerned.

"They would've been the ones with their butts handed to them, not me!" He grinned back, as he brushed off dust and dirt from his vest.

"Uh, babe, why are your pants unzipped?..." Carbine began, then stopped.

Cecilla walked up and stood next to him. Large male hand prints of mud covered her white blouse.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. Throttle's grin vanished like a puff of smoke. To say this whole scene was awkward was an understatement.

Carbine was now livid with rage.

" That two-timing ,scum-sucking creep! I come here asking for another chance and he's making out with another woman!" She thought, angrily.

"You must be a friend of Odysseus. I am Miss Hawkings. I own this farm." Cecilla began, breaking the silence and holding out her hand.

Carbine folded her arms and just frowned at the woman. She refused to shake hands with her.

"His name is Throttle for your information!" She replied, coldly, then to Throttle, "How could you?!"

"Excuse me? You stepped out on me! When we were together, I never cheated on you but you decided to date Steel while I'm on Earth fighting Limburger!" Throttle screamed, "Don't try to play the blame game with me!"

" Steel and I just had lunch in the military cafeteria. It's not like we slept together!" She replied, "I come here and find you with Miss Homewrecker here!"

"First of all, I will not allow you to insult me on my own property." Miss Hawkings said, "Second, Odysseus, I mean Throttle, never mentioned you. I had no idea he had a girlfriend."

"Now you know." Carbine said.

"I'm sure we can discuss this woman to woman." Cecilla began, then looking at her sideways, "You aren't afraid to talk to me, are you?"

"This lady doesn't back down from anything." She replied.

"Good, let's go inside to discuss this further." Cecilla said, walking towards the house. She smiled sideways at Throttle as she let her hips swing back and forth enjoying his reaction. She saw his eyes trained on her backside. Then he looked down.

Carbine's frown got deeper as she saw large handprints on the back of Cecilla's skirt particularly where her backside was. Throttle felt like crawling under a rock. Carbine glared at Throttle. He wished he were anywhere else but here right now.

...

"We gotta help Throttle!" Charley said, "Who knows what that woman is doing to him."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Charley-girl." Modo said.

"Why?"

"Cause that woman's got the hots for him!"

"How do you know that?" Charley asked.

Vinnie looked down a little embarassed but at the same time excited. He didn't tell Charley or Modo what happened at Cecilla's house the other day.

Flashback...

He dropped his fork during dinner at Cecilla's house the other day and when he went under the table to get it he saw Cecilla remove her shoe and began rubbing her foot against Throttle's foot. He looked at Throttle who looked surprised. Cecilla gave the tan-furred leader a playful smile and wink. Vinnie watched as her foot went up and caressed his bro's calf. Then her foot stilled. He looked up to see Cecilla staring at him.

"Is anything wrong?" Cecilla had asked.

"Just dropped my fork." He simply replied.

"Here, let me get you another one." She had replied, taking it from him as she got up from the table. She had put her shoe back on and went into the kitchen and handed him a clean fork. She sat back down smiling at Throttle who smiled back.

End Flashback...

"And I think our bro is feeling the same way. He's on the rebound after splitting up with Carbine. I never did know what he saw in her. I always thought she was a skank." Vinnie replied to Charley.

"Vinnie!" Charley exclaimed, shocked by his words.

"Well, it's true! The first time we went back to Mars, we were accused of working for Limburger. She tried to have our own people throw us into a pit with spikes! She didn't ask whether it was true or not about us working for Lardbutt. She threatened to kill you if we tried to escape. Carbine just jumped to conclusions like she always does." Vinnie spat out.

It was plain that Vinnie didn't like Carbine, but he wasn't going to say anything. She was Throttle's choice. Even if he felt like she was a poor one. He knew Throttle had to come to that decision on his own. He discovered with glee the other day that his bro may already have.

"C'mon, guys, Carbine's not that bad." Charley said.

The two mice gave her a look that plainly said otherwise.

"Okay, so she's a little high-strung, okay a lot, but she did see she was wrong about you guys being traitors and changed her ways." Charley replied.

"My gray-furred mama always said it wasn't polite to say anything bad about a lady even if she's wrong, but Vinnie's got a point. The General ma'am tried to kill us. She threatened your life, Miss Charley-ma'am." Modo said.

"I know that, but, guys, we have a much bigger problem. We gotta get Throttle back!" Charley said, "We'll have to sneak back into the farm."

"Sweetheart, we're the Biker Mice from Mars. We don't sneak. We crash!" Vinnie replied.

"Most of the time. But Charley-ma'am's right. With the way Miss Cecilla was waving that wand of hers...if she is a witch, she can't know we're here." Modo said.

"In that book, The Odyssey, Circe was a powerful witch. Who would've thought we'd be fighting a witch? Wouldn't be the first time, though." Charley said, remembering their adventures as Biker Knights of the Round Table.

...

"Don't try anything or I'll whip your tail!" Carbine told Cecilla. The later simply smiled. She lead them into the living room.

"Why, my dear, I wouldn't think of fighting you. Have a seat." Cecilla replied.

"I'll stand. Thank you very much." She replied, rudely.

"Of course, Here. Have some of my blackberry cordial."

"Actually, we would rather have a root beer if you have it." Throttle said.

"Of course, I'll get it right away." She said, walking into the kitchen, hips swinging back and forth.

Throttle watched her go and then shook his head. He had to get it together. But it was hard because he was a guy. A very lonely guy who happened to be the object of affection for one very hot woman. Now his ex-girlfriend happened to show up clearly not going to let this new rival come between her and her man.

It was a recipe for disaster he just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

A Rescue Attempt-chapter 9

"That little tramp! She better keep her distance!" Carbine fumed.

"How did you find me?" Throttle asked.

"Charley contacted me by vidcom." She replied, "Told me you were in trouble. Needed a distraction while she and the guys snuck back in here."

"You gotta leave now, babe."

"Why? So you and your ho can continue where you left off?"

"There's something you don't know about her. She can do stuff like magic."

"What? You're telling me she's a witch?"

"Ooh, very good. You don't miss a thing, do you?"

Both mice looked up to hear clapping and to see Cecilla leaning against a wall. She had changed her clothes and was now arrayed in a long, white, off the shoulder dress and white tiara.

"People called me Circe millions of years ago." She said.

"Millions of years ago?" Carbine asked, puzzled, "You don't look..."

"Old? Of course not. I was given an elixir by an old shaman. It gave me eternal youth...with a price. I got to stay young forever while my family and friends around me got old and died."

The smile she had on her face became a frown. She bowed her head. Throttle glanced at her in shock. She looked up as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It happened every year. Decades went by. Centuries. It was my curse never to be attached to anyone." She smiled at Throttle.

"Then I met you, Odysseus. Saw your unselfish and giving nature. You risked your life to save mine. You helped me save my farm. For that, I'll always be grateful." She said.

"That doesn't mean you can date him!" Carbine exclaimed.

Cecilla looked over at Carbine. The sad look she had in her eyes momentarily vanished.

What replaced it was a mischievous, bemused look. A slow smile spread out.

"Actually, it does." She replied, holding up and waving her wand. Within a minute, Carbine was turned into a light brown pig with a dark hairy back.

"Carbine!" Throttle cried out, face gone white.

"What have you done?" Throttle asked Cecilla.

Carbine squealed angrily, kicking her now stubby pig legs and feet into the air.

"I think it's an improvement, don't you think?" Cecilla laughed.

"Change her back!'

"Sure. After we finished what we started in the barn." Cecilla purred, grinning ,as Throttle felt her hands rub up his chest and snake around his neck as she tried to kiss him. For an instant, his body was about to respond to her when he caught himself.

"Cecilla..."

"Don't fight it. You can't tell me she can do for you what I can't?"

"Now!" He said, removing her arms.

"Party Pooper!" She muttered, waving her wand.

Carbine changed back. The lady general was on her hands and knees. Throttle helped her up. She got up looking cautiously at Cecilla.

"You've got to change Limburger and his two stooges back, too." Throttle told her.

"What? She's got Limburger here, too?" Carbine asked, incredulous.

"He was here."Cecilla said.

"What do you mean 'was?'" Throttle asked her.

"Weeell, I, sort of, sold him along with some other pigs to Farmer Bill?" Cecilla replied, nervously, twiddling her fingers, "He has a slaughterhouse."

"You didn't?!"Throttle said, as what she said dawned on him.

Suddenly, a large tractor came crashing into a large plate glass living room window.

"Charley Davidson's rescue service! We deliver!" Charley quipped, as Vinnie and Modo came riding out followed by Throttle's sweet ride.

"I just had that window cleaned this morning!" Cecilla groaned.

"Can ya just, I don't know, wiggle your nose or zap it back to normal?" Charley asked.

"This is not some tv episode of _Bewitched! My magic doesn't work that way."_ Cecilla replied.

"Bros, we gotta save Limburger and company!" Throttle told his two friends.

"Save them from what?" Vinnie asked.

"From a one-way ticket to the slaughterhouse." Throttle replied.

Vinnie, Charley, and Modo gave each other puzzled looks.

"I'll explain on the way." Throttle said, getting on his bike and putting on his helmet.

"Wait! I'll show you the way." Cecilla said, walking up to Throttle.

"You've caused enough trouble." Carbine said, "Limburger is our prisoner. We need him to stand trial."

"We don't got time for this, babe. We have to hurry or that Tuna Tail and his crew are gonna wind up on someone's dinner table!" Throttle said, helping Cecilla on his bike and handing her a helmet which she put on.

Carbine was helped onto Modo's bike while Vinnie snaked his tail around Charley's waist gently placing her on his bike.

"Ugh! That would kill my appetite!" Vinnie groaned.

"I know. Talk about a meal that reeks!" Modo said, holding his nose.

''Now..Let's rock.." Throttle began.

"...And ride!" Everyone finished the Biker Mice's favorite catch phrase as they rode down the road.

...

Meanwhile, a large truck which contained a flat bed containing several pigs rode down the road to a large farm. People from nearby farms watched it pass by.

"Looks like Farmer Bill bought a new bunch of pigs from Miss Hawkings. Should be plenty of ham and bacon this Christmas." Said one farmer to his wife.

"But did you see some of the pigs, Pa? One of them looked green. Another had on overalls. Strangest thing I ever saw." She replied.

"Woman, you been working too hard. Your mind's playing tricks on you." He told her.

"Dangnabbit! Ain't nothing wrong with my mind, Farmer Joe! I know what I saw! And I know one thing I ain't eating any green pig meat!"

"Farmer Bill ain't gonna sell us no sick pig. I'll go down now to see this green pig." He said, walking down towards the farm.

...

The truck pulled into a large farm. The pigs looked uninterested at the farm. Limburger looked around curiously. There were horse stalls where horses were eating hay. There were chicken coops where fat chicken sat on nests or ran around the yard. There were sheep and at the end was a pig pen. Off to the side was a small unmarked building.

It was to this building that the truck drew up to. A big, burly man walked up.

"Hey, Clancy, we got a good haul." He said, eying the truck of pigs.

"Miss Hawkings was super generous." He replied, driving the pigs off the truck on to a moving conveyer belt,"I'll make sure she gets a nice serving of ham come Christmas once we kill these pigs."

Limburger gasped as he realized where he and the other pigs were headed.

"You know Miss Hawkings doesnt eat ham. I wouldn't bother." The burly man said to the other man.

The Big Cheese, now a big porker, jumped off the conveyor belt and ran away.

"One of the pigs is getting away!" He exclaimed.

"I'll get it!" He said, leaping at the pig. The Limburger pig jumped back and ran into the unmarked building.

"Find that pig!" He cried out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rescue At The Slaughterhouse-chapter 10

Throttle was having some difficulty concentrating on the road. Cecilla sat behind him. She had her arms around the tan-furred leader's waist. Her chin rested on his shoulder. She pressed her body against Throttle's back.

"She feels so warm...so..." He thought, struggling with his thoughts.

It had been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone. The only one he always pictured himself with had been Carbine. But now he saw her with Steel and the betrayal made him angry. The fact too that distance already put a strain on their rocky relationship. He always told himself and her that once he and his bros defeated Limburger, he would come back home to Mars to be with her.

It upset him that she didn't wait for him. She choose to pursue someone else. He was hurt and wanted to forget her. Maybe that was why he began getting interested in Cecilla. And it wasn't hard. The woman was attractive. Long, dark wavy locks of hair that was usually tied up in a bun but today long, tresses fell down loosely on his arm. Her light green eyes always had a gentle light in them when she stared at him. She was nothing like Carbine. She was sweet, kind, helpful, and sexy. The woman also made it plain that she definitely was interested in him as well. He couldn't believe they had made out in her barn.

He wondered if he was making a mistake in responding to her? A human female? Plus, she was a witch. Did he really feel this way about her or did she use some of her hocus pocus on him?

"Dear Odysseus..." Cecilla thought as she gazed at him, "So torn between desire and duty. I'll soon take you away from such duty."

"So how far away is this place?" Throttle asked her, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's not far." She replied, then purred, "Why? I'm not holding you tight enough? I can quickly fix that."

She pressed her body even closer. Throttle felt her breasts press against his back. A slight blush flashed across his face.

"Man, her breasts are softer than Carbine's." He thought, musing.

Cecilla smiled seductively at him.

"I could give you a private showing of them later on if you're interested." She whispered in his ear out of everyone's hearing.

He glanced back as surprise lit up his features wondering how she knew what he was thinking. She grinned mischievously.

"I'm a witch, remember? Mind-reading is another one of my powers." She explained.

"Yeah, well, I would prefer to keep my thoughts to myself. Thank you."He said.

"Of course." She replied, grinning and laying her head on his shoulder. She happily sighed as she breathed in scents from his fur. Sweat, after shave mingled with motor oil wafted through it.

Carbine was watching the whole scene. She was too far away to hear what they were saying. But it was clear Cecilla was trying to put the moves on Throttle. Carbine was determined that that vamp wasn't going to get her dirty mitts on him. Carbine frowned when she saw Cecilla move her hands from around Throttle's waist to his manly chest. Her hands went under his vest. When they all got stopped at a red light, Throttle gently moved her hands back down to his waist. They drove on and back her hands went up his chest.

"That's it!" She thought.

She was going to nip this in the bud now.

"Ride closer to Throttle, Modo. I want to ask him something." She told Modo.

"Right away, Miss General Ma'am." Modo responded.

The gray-furred giant rode right up to Throttle. Carbine threw out her foot kicking Cecilla in her leg. That made the latter jump and take her hands off Throttle. She frowned at Carbine.

"Oops! Sorry. My bad." Carbine said.

"Carbine, what are you?" Throttle asked.

"My foot must've slipped off the bike." She lied.

"She did that on purpose!" Cecilla accused.

"Is that the place you sent Limburger?" She asked, expertly changing the subject.

Cecilla glared at Carbine then looked to see what she was pointing at. It was a large farm with animals, a barn, and a wheat silo.

"It is. Farmer Bill runs it. We should find Limburger in time." She replied, as Throttle stopped and she got off the bike. She turned her nose up at Carbine and stomped off.

"Let's do this." Carbine said, head held high, shoulders back, full military mode.

Vinnie, Modo, and Throttle glanced at the two women and then each other wondering what was up with them.

An older man was running across a field. Several men were looking around. He saw Cecilla Hawkings run up.

"Land of Goshen! If it ain't Miss Hawkings!" He cried out, stopping the tractor. The Biker Mice rode up to them.

"Farmer Bill, where are the pigs I sold you?" She asked.

"I sent them to the slaughterhouse, but one broke loose. A green, strange looking thing if I ever did see one!"

"That's gotta be that over inflated beach whale!" Throttle told the others, "You know where it ran off to?"

Some men said it ran into this field."

"Guys, I dont see Greasepit or Carbunkle...You think that demented doc and that human oil slick bought the farm?" Charley asked.

"Maybe they escaped being slaughtered you think?" Cecilla asked, hopefully.

"And if they didn't...You don't think...?" She began.

"Could be." Carbine said.

"Vinnie, Modo, you two go to the slaughterhouse and find Limburger's two flunkies. The rest of us will keep searching for Hallibutt " Throttle said.

"Follow me." Farmer Bill said, accompanying Vinnie and Modo, "You don't know this farm like I do."

The old man ran to an unmarked small building at the end of the farm followed by Modo and Vinnie.

Both mice looked to see a pig with a crop of carrot red hair and another pig in overalls standing with a herd of other pigs being herded on a conveyor belt to a large dark room. Terrified squeals could be heard up ahead.

"Looks like we spotted them." Modo said.

"I've never see pigs that look like that." Farmer Bill exclaimed on seeing them.

"Hey, Greasegutt! You, too, Dr. Giggles!" Vinnie called out.

The two pigs in question looked up.

"Better get off if you don't want to end up as sliced bacon and pork chops."

The two pigs stiffened up and looked as they looked into the dark room the conveyor belt let them to only to faintly see a dead pig hung upside down with its blood drained out of it. They squealed in terror and jumped off the conveyor belt into the arms of Vinnie and Modo.

"So how do we sniff out the Big Cheese?" Carbine asked.

"I can do you one better, a locator spell." Cecilla said, "I just need something of Limburger's."

"We don't have anything of his." Throttle said.

"Oh, yes we do." Charley said, picking a small metal, round case. She opened it and made a face. Inside were live brownish pink worms. They writhed and wiggled. She closed it up.

"Ughhh! Let's get this over with before I lose my lunch." Charley groaned.

Cecilla took out a shiny blue crystal that hung suspended by a gold chain. She hung it over the case.

"Now, take us to Limburger." Cecilla told the crystal. It glowed with an unearthly aura and then pointed behind a tree. There was Limburger digging through the mud.

Throttle took the case from Charley. He had a great idea.

"Hey, Hallibutt, lookee, looked!" He said, holding out the open case.

The pig excitedly ran towards him. He placed the case inside of a cage. Limburger ran in.

"Now, Charley-girl!" He called out.

She closed the cage down trapping Limburger inside.

"Bros!" Vinnie and Modo said, bringing a pig under each arm

"Cecilla." Throttle motioned her as she raised her wand over the cage returning the Big Cheese to his normal self.

"I'm my handsome self again!" The Big Cheese exclaimed, looking at himself, happily.

"That's not the word I'd use, Fish Lips!" Throttle chuckled.

"Yeah, try butt ugly." Vinnie said.

"And reeks up to high heaven!" Modo said.

Both mice were carrying Limburger's two flunkies.

"You guys saved them." Charley said.

"Sweetheart, was there ever a doubt? We're the baddest mamma jammas in the cosmos!" Vinnie crowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Captured Hearts- chapter 11

"Now that the show is over, you can let me out of this cage." Limburger said.

"Can it, Cheese Whiz." Throttle said.

'You're going to pay for what you did to our planet!" Vinnie said.

"Yeah, we're dragging your scaly butt back to Mars to face the music." Modo said.

"You really think so? Well, I anticipated that you rowdy hamsters would take advantage of my unfortunate state and try to capture me. So I developed an ace in the hole, sort of speak" .

Limburger held up a purple round thing which he tossed to the ground. The place filled up with smoke. Within munutes, the Big Cheese vanished without a trace.

"Where'd that walking pile of fish guts go?" Carbine asked.

"I'm right here, my dear general." Limburger said, blaster in hand. He held it against the head of Farmer Bill.

"How did you get out of that cage, Limburger?" Charley asked.

"With this." He said, holding up a small key, "A simple skeleton key I had designed just in case you meddlesome gophers tried to imprison me."

Throttle, Vinnie, Modo, Carbine and Charley went to approach him.

"Stop! One false move and this rural resident will meet his untimely demise." He said.

"Only someone like you would threaten an innocent being's life." Carbine said.

Vinnie simply whistled.

His red Sports bike shot out a small missile. The force of the blast knocked Limburger and Farmer Bill into the air. Modo caught the older man. Limburger landed in a trough of pig slop.

He then staggered out. Clothes reeking in pig slop.

"Ugh! And I thought he stunk before!" Vinnie groaned, holding his nose.

The Carbunkle pig and Greasepit pig flocked to him squealing.

"Get away, you useless cretins!" He screamed, kicking them away.

"Are you okay, sir?" Modo asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry to intrude on you like this, but we really need to get these two pigs back to my farm." Cecilla said, pointing at the Greasepit and Carbunkle piggies.

"Take them. I'm too old for all this excitement." The old man said.

"Unless Fish Face wants them." Throttle said, pointing his thumb at Limburger.

"At this point they're useless to me like this." Limburger replied, hand near the two pigs, "But then, they always were. I wouldn't care if they ended up as bacon."

Carbunkle got so mad he bit Limburger on the hand.

"Ow!" Limburger jumped up and down in pain.

"Ooh, bad move, Hallibutt." Vinnie chuckled, "Looks like a little dissension in the ranks."

"Serves him right. He shouldn't be so mean to such adoring creatures." Cecilla replied, petting the two piggies. She then took out a bowl of black grapes. She began feeding them. The two pigs happily ate the grapes.

Throttle was surprised at how kind Cecilla was to the two people, now pigs, who worked with Limburger to try to take her farm. Even going so far as to try to kill her with a bomb. How she can be so kind to them was a shocker. But then Cecilla Hawkings was an exceptional woman. Pretty, flirtatious, as well as noble. She loved all creatures especially pigs.

"I'll take you back to the farm and raise you as my show pigs." She said.

And she did...

The two former cronies of Limburger were now the star attractions at Miss Cecilla's farm. She watched them in the pen. At first, Carbunkle was upset at being a pig but he grew to like it as Cecilla spoiled all her pigs with tasty things to eat.

"Looks like they're thriving."

She looked up to see Throttle standing next to her.

"I knew they would. I'm glad they didn't get butchered." She replied.

"Listen, Cecilla, I really like you a lot. What happened before in the barn..." Throttle began.

"Darling Oysseus..."

"You know I never did know why you called me that."

"Because that is who you are. Someone who cared more about others' wellbeing than his own. Someone selfless and brave. Those are the things that made me fall in love with you."

Her face was inches from his and yet she could feel his breath on her cheek. He bent his head towards hers. Then they kissed. His lips were just as soft and yielding as she remembered. A wild sweetness from her mouth swept through his veins. Her arms went around his neck. His arms snaked around his waist.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Carbine saw them together and looked away. She shut her eyes as they brimmed with tears. It was over. Throttle made his choice. It was too late for them. She slid to the floor to her knees. Then she straightened her face.

"What am I doing? I'm acting like some stupid lovestruck school girl! I'm a military woman born and bred. If this is what Throttle wants, fine. I will go on with my life, but...but still..."

She felt the tears stream down her face.

"No...I won't give up. Throttle...I'll win you back." She told herself.

...

"My love, don't go." Cecilla said, breaking the kiss.

"I'll be back." He murmured, kissing her.

"Ahem." Carbine said, clearing her throat.

Throttle and Cecilla saw her approach, head up all military and business like.

"Throttle, I need to talk to you alone."

"Of course. I'll be in the house." Cecilla told them. She then walked away.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Limburger escaped. We can't find him." She replied, " I had Vinnie and Modo track him down. He's no where around here."

Carbine was beside herself with rage.

"We had him, Throttle. We did everything right and he escaped again!" Carbine spat out.

"Don't sweat it, babe. I already know where that Cheeselog is headed." Throttle replied.

Babe. She used to love when he called her that. Now it hurt.

...

Back in Chicago...

"Ah..Chicago..the windy city! My beloved tower. Be it ever so humble there no place like..." Limburger began, as his limo rode into the parking garage of Limburger Plaza. Suddenly there was a sound of motorcycles in the distance.

"Oh no...It can't be..." Limburger said.

"It's Tail Whipping Time!" Three familiar male voices sang in unison.

"No..." Limburger cried out.

He looked out to see the Biker Mice from Mars throw the exact bomb used to blow up Cecilla's farm into Limburger's hands who dropped it.

"I believe a hasty retreat is in order." Limburger said.

He tried to leave only for the building to explode into a million pieces. He climbed out of the damaged building again as debris and rubble covered him.

"Not again!" He wailed.

"Looks like another smashing victory for the Biker Mice from Mars!" Charley said.

All three mice high-fived each other with their tails.

The screen on Throttle's vidcom popped up and the face of Stoker showed up on screen.

"Hey, you mudpuppies!" Stoker cried out, then seeing Charley and Carbine, " Hey, beautiful! General."

"What's going on, Coach?" Vinnie asked.

"Something important. Some intergalactic variety show has been advertising and putting up these posters all over the galaxy." He held up colorful posters of various acts.

"Oh, who's the gorgeous babe? Minerva Mink?" Vinnie said, on seeing a Martian Mouse girl with long, blonde hair and dark eyes painted in blue eyeshadow displayed on the poster, "I wouldn't mind seeing her!"

"How about not!" Throttle told him, angrily.

"Hey, I saw her first, bro."

"What's with you, bro?" Modo asked.

"That girl is my sister!" He blurted out.


	12. Chapter 12

Remembering Piston- chapter 12

"That's little Piston?" Vinnie asked, incredulous.

"She doesn't exactly look like the chubby faced baby in your wallet, bro." Modo chuckled.

"Yeah, that girl is cute." Vinnie said.

"Well, good looks have always run in our family." Throttle chuckled, then he frowned.

"It's been a while since I've seen her. A number of years." He looked away.

"I didn't know you had a sister. What happened to her?" Charley asked.

"The war happened. The Fish Faces began digging up our land to ship it to Plutark. Many of us fought back and lost. Many of our people paid with their lives. Including my parents."

"Throttle, you...don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Carbine said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. Throttle glanced at Carbine as he saw a gentle, sympathetic look in her eyes. The same gentle look he used to see in her eyes before the Plutarkian war hardened them and made them into soldiers. He saw the same gentle, empathic look in Cecilla's eyes. Eyes not hardened and made bitter by war.

"No, it's okay." He told her.

"Piston was only three at the time and I promised my parents to look after her and keep her safe. That was one promise I was gonna keep."

Flashback...

Throttle found out some Martian Mice hid a number of their people from the Plutarkians by going underground. Besides himself and his sister, their Uncle Axle and Aunt Silky were all that was left of their family. They were part of a secret society called the Underground. Stoker was one of the people behind the Underground. He was an experienced soldier that was training soldiers to fight. Plus, he was also a scientific genius. He created a portal that could send you to other dimensions and worlds. But it was in the experimental stage. He was just experimenting with it.

"This planet is no longer safe. I have to find a way to send our people away from Mars." Stoker said.

"But where? The Plutarkians have blockaded the entire planet. No one can get in or out." Uncle Axle said.

"While doing my research on portal technology, I discovered an alternative Mars. It was how this planet used to be." He replied.

"You mean it was green?" Throttle asked.

"Not only that. It was breathtaking! It was a breath of fresh air." He replied.

"Great. When do we leave?" Aunt Silky asked. She was amusing her young niece with stuffed animals and playing. The child squealed with delight. Silky now looked up at Stoker.

"Wait just a second. We don't know what kind of creatures are on this world." Stoker said.

"They can't be anymore dangerous than the Plutarkians." She replied.

"She's right. Those monsters took everything from us. Our families. Our homes. Gone! In an instant!" Uncle Axle exclaimed, "Mars is nothing but a desert. If we have a chance to start over somewhere else, we should take that opportunity."

"I'm staying here on Mars. I can't leave Mars to the Fish Faces. We have to fight to get it back." Throttle said, "My parents would want that."

"Are you sure, Throttle?" His uncle asked him, "You're not a soldier. How are you going to fight them?"

"General Stoker told me he's assembling a group of people to train them to fight the Plutarkians. I signed up with them today." He replied.

"But what about Piston?" He asked, glancing at the now sleeping child who was lying on a sofa covered in a blanket.

"I need you guys to look after her. I don't ever want her to ever have to see war or know suffering." He replied.

"But, Throttle, honey, you wouldn't either if you came with us." Aunt Silky said.

"I can't go. I have to stay and fight. My parents died protecting us. Our home. Our world. I won't let the Fish Faces have it." Throttle replied, determined look on his face.

His aunt walked up to him and hugged him.

"Please be careful." She said.

"Your dad and mom would be proud." His uncle said, "Give the Fish Faces hell for me!"

Throttle gave his uncle a big smile.

"Since you insist on going to this new world, a word of advice would be to be on your guard. You don't know how dangerous this new world can be."

The two mice packed the few belongings they had. Stoker activated the portal.

Stoker built a dimensional portal. He pressed a few buttons on the computer console. Within minutes, a swirling, purple pink portal appeared.

At the same time, a Martian Mouse came running in.

"General, Plutarkians are coming! They're surrounding the compound!"

"Great Mother of Mars!" Silky cried, "How did they find us? This place is supposed to be hidden."

"Get everyone to Outpost 13! Now!" Stoker yelled, "I'll meet up with you."

"Go with him." He told Throttle.

"But-"

"That's an order, soldier! This little rag tag group of soldiers I have are the key and the last hope we have of ever winning this war. Now go!" He said, pushing Throttle.

Throttle glanced at his little sister now sleeping in his aunt's arms. He gave her one last look before running off with the other soldier.

He looked behind him to see the wall come crashing down. Plutarkian soldiers came running through. Stoker shoved Uncle Axle and Aunt Silky towards the portal. The two jumped through. Then the portal disappeared.

Throttle remembered seeing Stoker hop on his bike and plow through the group of Plutarkians knocking them down. The guy was amazing. He wanted to be as good a fighter as he was to make his parents proud of him.

End Flashback...

"So Piston was sent into another universe?" Charley asked.

"As far as I know. But now, this poster showed up." He replied.

"I don't like it. This could be a trap set by the Fish Faces." Carbine was saying.

"But why would they get Piston in the middle of it?" Modo asked.

"I say let's check it out." Vinnie said.

"My sentiments exactly."

Everyone looked up to see Cecilla Hawkings, sitting on the handle of a wicker broom that hovered and then floated down to where the mice were. The bottom of her white dress brushed against the ground.

"Cecilla?" Throttle asked, "What are you doing here in Chicago?"

"Who else, my sweetings?"

Vinnie and Modo snickered while Throttle blushed. Charley smiled. Carbine frowned. The latter was not happy to see her.

"I wanted to stop by and see what I can do to help you stop this Limburger." She began, "I brought all my necessary potions for the journey."

"Thanks, but, we can do without all your mumbo jumbo." Carbine said.

"Is that so? Well, when I turned you into a pig, you didn't think it was mumbo jumbo then." Cecilla fired back, "I take my craft very serious. Thank you very much."

"Ladies, chill." Vinnie began.

"No thank you. I'm not cold." Cecilla replied.

"He means for you both to calm down." Throttle explained.

Carbine frowned and said nothing. Cecilla held her peace.

Two women who wanted the same man in the same vicinity was just going to be trouble. He just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

Enter Minerva-Chapter 13

"So what you're basically telling us is Piston is in a whole other universe." Charley said.

"Exactly." Throttle replied.

"So how do we get there? We trashed Limburger's building as well as the transporter." Vinnie asked.

"If I contact Stoker, he should could help us by activating his transporter." Carbine began.

"Tut, Tut. I know a much faster way." Cecilla said, then turning to Throttle, "If that is alright with you, my love?"

"My stomach." Carbine murmured to herself.

Vinnie and Modo chuckled. Charley was fighting a smile.

"Sure, it's no problem." The tan furred leader replied, looking down as a faint blush shown on his face.

"This is a bunch of baloney! No one can just pull a portal out of their hat! Cabine said.

"Jealousy seems to be your forte." Cecilla said, "Such an ugly trait."

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Carbine replied, "I believe in facts. Not magic."

"Ladies, let's try to focus. I need to find my sister." Throttle told them.

"Of course, forgive me, sweetings. But I can use my magic to recreate the portal that will take you to your sister " Cecilla told him.

"You can?" Charley asked.

"Of course I can." She replied, taking out her wand. She took out a small glass tube full of yellow liquid. She poured on the street. It formed a puddle as well as a circle. Then she poured a blue vial of bright blue liquid over the yellow liquid. She uttered a spell as she waved her wand over it. It formed a swirling, hovering mass of lights.

"Hurry, my dears. I can only keep the portal opened for a few hours. At least twelve. You must come back or be trapped inside forever. Plus, I must stay here on this side to keep it open." Cecilla told them.

"Thank you." Throttle told her.

"Hold the fort till we get back, doll." Vinnie said, cupping Charley's cheek.

"Watch yourself, hero." Charley replied.

The white mouse grinned at her.

"This mouse never runs outta gas, sweetheart."

"Not to worry, Miss Charley-ma'am. I'll keep a watch on the adrenaline junkie here." Modo said, pointing his thumb at Vinnie.

"Leggo my ego." Vinnie replied.

The two mice got on their bikes and went through the portal.

Throttle and Cecilla then kissed to Carbine's annoyance. Then he pulled away.

"Be careful, sweet Odysseus." She murmured, gazing at him warmly. He smiled back.

"I'll try to keep the portal open as long as I can."

"Stay here, Charley-girl. In case Limburger rears his ugly fish head." He told her.

"I'm going with you." Carbine said.

"No. Stay with Charley and Cecilla. To help keep them safe." Throttle replied.

Carbine frowned and looked like she wasn't going to do it.

"Please." Throttle said, gently.

Carbine's face relaxed and she nodded. He turned to go.

"Throttle?"

He turned around to see her standing before him. She took his hand in hers.

"Good luck. And if you see any Fish Faces, whip their tails for me!" She cried out.

Throttle gave her a slow smile. The smile that she grew to love. A smile of sheer pleasure. One a lover might give another. One he gave her when they were together.

 _When they were together._

Now that seems like a lifetime ago.

"Oh, Throttle...I never should have let you go. It's killing me." She thought.

The tan furred leader mounted his bike and put on his helmet. He gave the three ladies a final wave before saying goodbye and riding into the portal.

"Come back to us safe..." Cecilla thought.

...

The three bikers found themselves in a heavily populated city. But it wasn't made up of humans. It was made up of Martian Mice. Everywhere they looked they saw tall buildings of shimmering pale metallic red. It looked like New York City or downtown Chicago. The place was beautiful. Tall evergreen trees lined residential streets.

"I don't believe it. We're in Scarlet City!" Throttle exclaimed.

"But wasn't it demolished by the Fish Faces?" Modo asked, incredulous.

"Stoker said this was another universe. Watch your backs. We don't know what we're gonna face here." Throttle said.

"Bros, look! Mac's Hoagie Stand. My dad took me there for dogs when I was a kid." Vinnie said.

"Hello, citizens. Welcome to Mac's Hoagies. What can I get you?" The owner of that noble establishment asked, addressing them. He was an older Martian Mouse, slightly overweight, and wearing wire rimmed glasses.

"Three of your best dogs, my good mouse." Vinnie said.

'Coming right up." He said, going behind the counter to his grill expertly putting three hot dogs on a grill.

The mice looked around as the citizens of that city went about their daily lives without any fear.

"Sure is quiet around here." Throttle began.

"We like it. Mustard and ketchup?" He asked, about the cooked hot dogs now put in buns and plates.

"And relish, sauerkraut, and a few hot chilis" Vinnie replied.

"Uh, not on this mouse's palate. Leave off the chilis on mine." Throttle said.

"Mine, too. I like a little spice now and then but mostly on fried catfish just like my old gray-furred mama used to make." Modo said.

"Of course." The hot dog peddler grinned as he finished working on his culinary masterpieces.

"Here you gents go. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Throttle said.

The mice bit into their dogs. The mice enjoyed them immensely.

"You guys new in town? I ain't seen you around before."

"My bros and me are kinda passing through." Throttle replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh, wow! These dogs are as good as the ones I had on Mars before the Plutarkians invaded us!" Vinnie cried out.

The peddler looked curiously at the three mice.

"What do you mean? The Plutarkians have never invaded us. They are our friends!" He cried out.

The Biker Mice saw the way he looked around as if wondering if anyone was watching them or afraid of being seen.

"What our little brother means is he hopes no one invades us." Modo said, "Seeing how nice and peaceful this place is."

Then he got Vinnie in a playful headlock. He hoped his little distraction worked.

"Well, this place gets lively after dark. The Crimson Palace is where most of the action is. You should check it out." He said, "I was on my way over there. Follow me."

...

The Crimson Palace was aglow with dim lights and red decor. From the seats to the drapes all you saw was the color red. Red roses were in clear vases on every table. The mice sat at a corner booth. All four mice ordered root beers from a waiter. They looked around and were shocked to see a majority of the audience was made up of Plutarkians.

"Okay, what are the Fish Faces doing here?" Vinnie asked.

"Don't call them that." Their host told him, "It's against the law, you know?"

"How come?" Modo asked.

"The Plutarkians rule this planet. As long as we go along with what they want, they won't destroy our city. We're also forbidden to insult them." He explained.

"Not me." Vinnie said.

"Vincent, sit." Throttle told him.

The latter sat down annoyed. But he knew enough to keep quiet. When Throttle used full names, that usually meant he wanted cooperation. They were outnumbered. It wouldn't do them any good to start a fight right now. They had to bide their time if they had any hope of saving Piston.

"We're in luck. Minerva's on next." Their host said.

Within minutes, a soft jazz like tune played from the orchestra. A female Martian Mouse walked on the stage. She was the same mouse they saw in the posters Stoker showed them on Earth. The same blonde hair and dark eyes painted with blue eyeshadow. The mice saw her pale tan fur glistening under the stage lights. She wore a long red satin dress that showed off her curves and figure. She smiled at the audience but Throttle and Modo could also see a sadness in her eyes. She saw her performance as nothing more than something to be done.

"Lost my heart chasing after you/ You make me crazy, baby/kissing you beneath the crimson berry tree. " She sang, as she sashayed around the stage then went into the audience.

"Argh!" Cried one Plutarkians angrily, "Can't you sing something with a little ryrhym?"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know anything but these songs." The girl stammered, " It was my aunt's favorite song."

"Then you suck!" He and his companions laughed at her as her eyes filled with tears.

That did it. No one insults a Martian Mouse. Especially a lady.

Modo's single eye turned red as fire. Vinnie's tail twitched angrily. Throttle looked angry. The Peddler looked down.

Throttle got up and socked the jerk in the face. Then he grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him towards the terrified young woman.

"Apologize to the lady. Now!"

Then the girl's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Throttle?"

"One of the Biker Mice?" The old hot dog peddler asked in shock.

"Get those mice! Arrest them!" The Plutarkian cried out, to the other Plutarkians.

The three mice whistled. Their bikes came crashing through a window bowling over the Plutarkians.

Throttle grabbed Minerva and hopped on his bike. The peddler rode with Vinnie.

"Hold on, Piston." Throttle told her.

"It's Minerva." She said, "Don't call me Piston among strangers."

The mice flew out the window and rode away.

"Those are the Biker Mice From Mars. They'll be hard to beat. We need to inform the big boss that they're here." The Plutarkian told his friends.

...

"Oh, Throttle, I'm so happy to see you." Minerva aka Piston said, hugging her brother, "The Plutarkian Regime told us you were dead."

''''The Plutarkian what?" Throttle asked.

"They're the head honcho who rules this planet like an iron fist. They took our freedom from us and made a lot of our people slaves." She explained.

"But now the Biker Mice from Mars are here! It's like a dream come true." The hot dog peddler said, breathlessly staring at them like they were celebrities, "Now we have an advantage over the Fish Faces. We've started an underground group of soldiers to learn to fight so we can overthrow them."


	14. Chapter 14

Discussion and Attraction -Chapter 14

"We need to move the portal so no one sees us." Charley told Cecilla. The latter was watching the portal. Carbine had her blaster handy.

They were right on the street. A crowd was gathering and began noticing the three ladies surrounding the swirling round mass of magical energy.

"Don't worry." Cecilla simply waved her wand. The three women and the portal were surrounded by a huge round pink forcefield.

"Now, close your eyes and think of a safe place you want to go." Cecilla told Charley.

Charley closed her eyes and when she opened them, they reappeared inside the Last Chance Garage.

"Not a bad trick." Carbine said.

"How did you?" Charley asked, incredulous, looking around.

"Magic." Cecilla replied, smiling, then appearing to faint.

"Hey, you alright?" Charley asked, catching her as she was about to fall.

"Just a little tired. That spell takes a lot of my strength." Cecilla explained, reaching for a chair nearby, "I'm glad I don't use it a lot. I'll be alright. Thank you."

"Hope the guys are doing okay." Carbine said.

"They're the Biker Mice From Mars. This what they do. I believe in them." Charley replied.

...

"Our soldiers need more training, but with you helping us, Big Brother, we have a chance. The Regime has to pay for what they did to us!" Minerva aka Piston said.

Throttle noticed the hurt tone in her voice and the angry look on her face.

"Uncle Axle and Aunt Silky?" He asked.

She slowly nodded.

"I was nineteen when the Regime took over Mars. They left our cities intact as long as we did what they wanted. What they wanted were slaves. Uncle Axle and Aunt Silky spoke out against them and were shot down where they stood." Minerva wiped a tear that ran down her furry cheek.

"Piston.." Throttle said, in shock.

"The people were frightened. They saw what happened when you went against the Plutarkians. They took a lot of our people to Plutark to become slaves. The Fish Faces then inhabited a lot of the cities including Scarlet City." Minerva said, "I was allowed to stay on Mars and sing at the Crimson Palace as long as I paid them a large amount of the money that came into the Palace."

"I was too old to be a slave. So they left me here to continue selling hot dogs while taking a lot of my profits." Mac said.

"Those rotten reek fishes!" Modo said, eye red as a fiery ash.

"What say we go find the Fish Faces and fry their fins?" Vinnie asked, hoping Throttle will say yes.

''As much as I like that idea, we gotta play this one by the book." The tan furred leader replied.

"Aw, you're totally killing my buzz, bro." Vinnie grumbled.

"We don't know who the key players are in this game." He explained.

"I can take you to the Regime's headquarters." Mac began.

"And so can we."

The mice looked up to see a large group of Plutarkian soldiers trying to surround the mice.

"Surrender or be taken!" The Plutarkian Throttle socked at the club shouted.

"Oh, mama. Here comes trouble." Modo said, as he and his friends saw the huge group of Plutarkians surrounding them.

"Not to worry, bro. I got the troubleshooter right here." Vinnie said, hitting a button on his bike which discharged a missile blowing and knocking the throng of their enemies into the air.

"And that works, too. Thanks to Wyatt Earp here." Throttle said, sarcastically.

Unfortunately, more Plutarkians came shooting at them with blasters. Modo pulled Piston down to protect her from the line of fire. Throttle pulled Mac down while Vinnie ducked down.

"Thank you." Piston said to Modo.

"You're welcome, Miss Piston-Minerva Ma'am." Modo replied, blushing at the attractive female mouse next to him who also blushed.

"Call me Minerva." She said.

"Is Minerva an alias, ma'am?" He asked.

"It's the name of an old Warner Brothers Earth cartoon character. My uncle found an old Earth comic book near Red Rim Pass. I dont know how it got there but there was a character named Minerva Mink. I loved the name so I used it as a stage name when I was performing." She explained, "It's who I am now."

"The Plutarkians got us pinned down! What'll we do?" Mac asked, worried.

"You know how to fire a blaster?" Throttle asked, handing it to him.

"Son, I sell hot dogs for a living. I wouldn't know what to do first." He replied, holding up his hands.

"I thought you said you were training soldiers to fight the Reek Fishes." Throttle said.

"I just serve hot dogs and root beers to them. Minerva here does a lot of the training. I don't know how to use a gun."

"Oh, for the love of Mars! Gimme that!" Minerva cried out, taking the blaster from Mac and cocking it. Then blasting away a Plutarkian that tried to sneak up on them.

The mice were impressed. This girl definitely was on fire. She had a toughness that rivaled Charley and Carbine put together.

"Not bad." Throttle said, chuckling.

"Thanks to Uncle Axle. He taught me to use a gun when I reached my teens. Nothing to it." She replied, grinning.

"My turn." Modo said, firing his cybernetic arm at a Plutarkian in a land vehicle causing it to turn over and crash into an approaching group of land vehicles.

"Not bad yourself." Minerva said, very impressed.

"We have to get out of here. Regroup with our rebel fighters." Mac told her.

She nodded.

"We'll cover you. Modo, get Piston to safety. Vinnie, get Mac." Throttle called out.

"And what you gonna do, bro?" Vinnie asked.

"Divide and Scatter Number Ten!" Throttle called out.

"Hop on, Miss Minerva ma'am." The large grey furred mouse said.

"Sure. And it's just Minerva, okay? Cut out the Ma'am. It makes me sound old." She replied.

"No disrespect, but, you don't look old. Pretty as a blooming rose."

"Oh, you're sweet." She said, caressing the furry giant's cheek which made him blush.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

Never Anything Less- Chapter 15

Things were quiet at the Last Chance Garage. Cecilla continued to keep the portal opened and contained so it couldn't swallow the whole garage and everything else in it. Charley walked in with a tray with three steaming mugs of coffee, some packets of sugar, and a small container of creamer.

"Thought you could use this." Charley said, handing Cecilla a mug.

"Much obliged. I usually drink tea, but coffee sounds wonderful, too." She smiled, taking the mug and taking a sip, then filled it with creamer and sugar, "I like mine sweet."

"Have you seen Carbine?" She asked.

"Oh. Her." Cecilla replied, without the least bit of enthusiasm, "I'm sure that moody creature is here somewhere lurking about."

"Well, no offense, but I'd be moody, too especially if I just caught my boyfriend with another woman."

"Well, the way I understood it to be, he had left this woman. And with good reason. So he's fair game." Cecilla replied.

"Is he?"

"Of course. He knew what he wanted. I just helped him make the decision easier."

"By coming on to him?"

"He responded to it. If he had wanted Turbine..."

"Carbine. Her name is Carbine."

"What a ridiculous name, but no matter. If he had wanted her, he wouldn't have responded to my flirtations. Giving in to my attentions means he wanted it. I'm sorry if your friend is angry. I can't control his actions."

"You mean you didn't use your magic on him?" Charley asked.

"Of course not! I wanted him to like me on his own. It was never my intention for anyone to be hurt."she replied.

"I know. We need to keep the portal open so he and the guys can get back."

...

Charley went into the living room and found Carbine sitting on the sofa. The radio was playing a soft melody.

"I hope you don't mind. Needed to hear some music to take my mind off what's going on. Throttle told me Earth has the best music." She explained.

"Not at all." Charley replied, "Oh, that sounds like Janet Jackson. Michael Jackson's sister."

"Who?" Carbine asked.

"A popular Earth pop star."

The two ladies listened to the lyrics and music of the song.

 _All my life I've waited to see your smile again_

 _In my mind I've hated_

 _That I'm not able to let you go_

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm begging please_

 _Come back to me_

 _I want you to_

 _Come back to me_

 _Baby, please_

 _My abandoned heart just can't understand_

 _My undying love for you_

 _Love won't make me wait_

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm begging please_

 _Come back to me_

 _I want you to_

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm begging please_

 _Come back to me_

 _Oh, I miss you so much_

 _Where ever you are, I love you_

"Beautiful." Carbine breathed, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah." Charley replied, tears in her own eyes.

"Throttle..."Carbine thought to herself.

"Take care of yourself, Vinnie, ya big lug." Charley said, under her breath, but to herself, "But come back to me safely."

"My brave Odysseus...Throttle. Do come back to me safe." Cecilla said, under her breath.

...

Throttle had activated his Nuke Knuckles and was clobbering Plutarkians right and left.

Vinnie and Modo rode their riders to a clearing.

"Get going, you two." Modo told Mac and Minerva, "Find a place to hide."

Mac and Minerva slid off the bikes.

"And what are you two going to be doing?" Minerva asked.

"What we macho mice do best, pretty lady. Whip tail." Vinnie replied, taking out and spinning blasters in his hands.

"But..." Minerva hesitated.

"We'll be fine. Go on." Modo told her.

"Please be careful." She told him, gazing at him.

Then she ran off with Mac hiding behind his hot dog stand.

Throttle had taken out a number of the Fish Faces.

"That all ya got?" He asked the Plutarkian in charge of the large platoon.

"Not quite." He said, as more of them showed up. The tan furred mouse was outnumbered.

"Oh, man. Now I sound like Vinnie." He said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, there was a blast as Plutarkians and damaged vehicles flew through the air. Vinnie had thrown one of his flares. The other one was in his left hand.

"Aw, didn't know ya cared." Vinnie teased.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, Chuckles. 'Thought you two were getting Piston and Mac to safety." Throttle replied, chuckling.

"And let you hog all the glory?" Vinnie asked, "Besides, they're safe."

"Yeah, I like me a good old fashioned fish fry!" Modo crowed, firing his cybernetic arm cannon at an approaching vehicle throwing its rider from the vehicle and into Throttle's fist.

"Followed by a beat down!" Throttle laughed, " I feel ya, bro."

"Those guys are amazing!" Minerva breathed, excitedly.

"Yeah." Mac said, "Makes me want to think twice about kowtowing to the Fish Faces. Oh! Wasn't supposed to say that."

Suddenly there was a click behind the two mice.

"Surrender now or die."

Lord Camenbert, the High Chairman of Plutark was clad in a purple suit. He now approached the two mice.

"The High Chairman will reward me handsomely for these two traitors." He sneered.

"Please, Counselor Camenbert, let Minerva go. I'm the one you want. She did nothing." Mac lied to them.

"The lady mouse aided enemies of the Plutarkian race. She must be punished." He replied, coldly.

Camenbert then grabbed Minerva by the arm.

"No!" Mac cried, shoving Camenbert with his elbow. The latter released his hold on Minerva.

Mac picked up an old broom. He began swinging it at the Plutarkians.

"Minerva, run! Get outta here!" Mac cried out.

"But what about you?"

"Forget about me. Save yourself! Go!"

Minerva took off but not long before she looked behind her. Mac knocked down several Plutarkians.

Then she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. A single blast from a blaster knocked him off his feet.

Throttle and his two friends had just polished off the Plutarkian army when they heard a piercing scream.

The three mice saw Mac lying on the ground. A small pool of blood had begun collecting under him. Minerva was kneeling next to him.

"Mac...don't die." She said, in a shaky voice. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey...dry your tears, gorgeous. The mascara will run, you know. Besides, I got to do what I've been wanting to do. I finally got the guts to be a hero and not just a hot dog salesman." He muttered, smiling, in spite of his pain.

"I...never thought you were anything less." She replied.

The Plutarkian that shot him was quickly socked so hard in the face by Throttle his teeth flew out of his mouth. Vinnie and Modo knocked out some more Plutarkians. The three mice made their way to Minerva.

"Hold on. We'll get you to a doctor." Modo said.

"No...Too late for me...look after Minerva." He uttered, before letting out a gasp. His eyes glassed over and a vacant stare was in them.

Throttle saw it and knew he told the truth. He had seen the same look on other soldiers who had expired. Comrades who died around him. In spite of seeing it, he never got used to it.

'Never anything less." Minerva repeated, in a daze.


	16. Chapter 16

Facing the Enemy-chapter 16

"We gotta go, Piston." Throttle told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're the only one who calls me Piston around here." She said, in a low voice, "I really hate it."

The girl slowly got up like she was in a trance. Throttle gave her a gentle smile as his arm went around her. She glanced over at Mac who laid very still on the ground. The pooled blood under his head and neck had begun to coagulate. She gasped and looked away. Modo covered the body with a jacket.

"Mac... was like a father to me. Looked after me after Uncle Axle and Aunt Silky died." She said, looking down, then she looked up. Her eyes were stained with tears. Mascara ran unheeded down her cheeks. Modo went to wipe it away.

"Leave it. The Reek Fishes are going to pay for this big time!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, more Plutarkians in land vehicles charged towards the Biker Mice and Minerva.

"We have to get to the camp of the rebel freedom fighters!" Minerva told them.

"Hop on!" Throttle told her, helping her on his bike.

"Awooo! Sorry, Stink Fishes, but you entered a blow away zone!" Vinnie crowed, socking one in the face while he collided with five others. Land vehicles crashed into burning heaps.

"Cool your jets, Deadeye. We gotta move this fight someplace away from this city." Throttle told him.

"He's right, bro. Don't want to endanger anyone's life but our own." Modo said, then glancing at Minerva, "Excluding present company, of course."

Throttle just socked a Plutarkian in the jaw.

"Very good, my young friends."

A Plutarkian in a long, colorful gaudy green and purple robe appeared and was clapping his finny hands.

"Limburger?" All three mice exclaimed.

"You will address me as Lord Limburger, the High Chairman of Plutark!" He shouted.

"Okay, maybe, I'm missing something here. Isn't Came-What's-Face supposed to be the High Chairman?" Throttle asked.

"If you mean my incompetent subordinate, you'd be wrong." Limburger replied, "Whoever you Martian Mice are, you and your female companion will die for attacking my soldiers."

With a motion of his hand, Plutarkian soldiers pulled our blasters and aimed them at the Biker Mice. Minerva clung to Throttle in fear as she eyed the blasters trained on them. They were inches from death. The Biker Mice didn't even flinch. In fact, they smiled with their arms folded.

"I see some things never change, bros. The same Stink Fish issuing the same idle threats." Throttle chuckled.

"Does Cheese Whiz really think he's scaring us?" Vinnie asked, grinning.

"Hallibutt almost has my sympathy." Modo laughed, then looked concerned at Minerva, "Don't you worry none, Miss Minerva ma'am, my bros and I, will protect you."

"Smoke and Brawl Number twenty-two, now!" Throttle told Modo and Vinnie.

All three mice hit buttons on their bikes discharging smoke bombs which dropped on the ground releasing a cloud of smoke. Within seconds, the mice and Minerva were hid from the Plutarkians' view.

"Find them!" Lumburger screamed at his soldiers. Within minutes, soldiers were yanked into the smoke and socked. Many were punched, kicked, and beaten by unseen foes. When the smoke cleared, a pile of beaten soldiers laid at the feet of the Biker Mice. The mice wiped their hands together.

"That all ya got?" Vinnie teased.

"Not quite." Limburger frowned. Plutarkians in land vehicles began rushing towards them.

"Oh, momma. Where'd that Lardbutt get all these Reek Fishes from? Goons-R-Us?" Modo asked.

"Time to Rock and Hide!" Throttle said, 'To rethink this thing through."

"No way! This mouse never runs from a fight! He blows through!" Vinnie said, throwing a lit flare. Plutarkians and attack vehicles went flying.

"Minerva!"

A young Martian mouse in an army uniform motioned her over. Minerva looked up and saw him.

"Guys! This way!" She cried out.

The mice blasted their way through as Modo fired his cybernetic laser cannon, Throttle used his Nuke Knuckles, and Vinnie used his flares. Plus, their bikes helped with firing at the Plutarkians as well. Within thirty minutes, Limburger's army of Plutarkians were beaten. The Biker Mice got away in a blaze of glory.

"Get up, you worthless bunch! And you call yourselves soldiers! "Limburger screamed at his soldiers. The ones who could still move struggled to get up. They fell back down again.

"It's so hard to get good help these days!" He groaned.

"Camenbert!" He screamed at the Plutarkian in question. Camenbert got up and nervously approached him.

"Mr. Screwup." Limburger said, arms folded and scowling at the cowering Plutarkian before him.

"Forgive me, Lord Limburger, but these Martian Mice took me by surprise. My soldiers and I fought them and..."

"Enough of your pitiful excuses! I should have you boiled in oil!" He shouted.

"Give me another chance! It won't happen again, Mi'lord. I promise." He said.

"Find those mice and bring them to me. Don't fail me again!"

...

"You made it!" The young soldier who beaconed to Minerva said.

They rode around till they came to an old dilapidated building. They climbed up under it. The mice were shocked to see so many hidden passages. They were lead through an underground tunnel into an enclosure. The mice saw green pine trees and blue skies. A brownish cabin stood off to the side. Several Martian Mice dressed in army uniforms were at a makeshift firing range shooting at pictures of Plutarkian targets. Other were being taught and practicing martial arts. Some were even sparing with others. Another person was kicking and hitting a punching bag.

"What is this place?" Throttle asked.

"A training camp that Uncle Axle set up to help us fight the Plutarkians and drive them off our planet." Minerva replied.

"Hey, where's Mac?" The young soldier asked.

"He's gone, Drexel." She murmured, quietly.

"No...he can't...how did it...the Plutarkians?" Drexel asked.

"Yeah. He died saving me."

"He'll be missed. I always knew he had it in him to be a soldier. Don't know what we'll do without his hot dogs. Plus, the others are restless, Minerva. They want to take action against our enemies now."

"That's why I brought my friends." Minerva said, then to Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie, "Guys, this is Drexel, the squad leader of this commando unit."

"How do you do?'" Drexel said, shaking hands with all three mice.

Minerva climbed up on a large tree stump. She put her hands to her mouth and let out a loud owl hoot. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to where Minerva stood. The Biker Mice stood next to her.

"My fellow soldiers, you have all progressed in your fight and gun training. I know a lot of you want to take action now. But we must be patient. Our enemy is very strong. We must be stronger if we want to defeat him." She said, "My brother and his two friends are the Biker Mice From Mars and have come to help us in our fight."

There went out a super loud cheer from the group.

"We have heard stories about the Biker Mice. You don't know how happy we are to have you here." Drexel said, staring in awe at the mice like you'd stare at a famous celebrity.

"We'll do everything we can to help." Throttle told them.

Other mice came up and shook hands with the mice. Several pat them on the back. Some of the lady soldiers cast admiring glances their way.

Minerva was climbing off the stump when one of the high heels of her shoes caught in it she lost her balance and was about to fall when Modo caught her.

"You okay, Miss Minerva ma'am?" He asked her.

"Fine. Thanks to you." She replied, blushing.

The large gray mouse was holding her. He blushed as well. The two mice stared into each other's eyes. As a spark ignited between them.

"Um, you can let me go now." Minerva told him.

"Oh. Right." Modo said, letting her go.

She walked away from him.

"I have to change. Make yourselves at home." She told the Biker Mice.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Minerva thought.

Why did she suddenly have all these feelings? She was sure it was nothing. Her brother's friend was just being nice. A gentleman. It had been a long time since she met one. She noticed he had the strongest arms and the gentlest hands she ever felt. And his voice! Strong, powerful, and yet calm. What was wrong with her? What she falling in love? No. It couldn't be. Besides, she had to think about more important things like the war her people had with the Plutarkians. Her people needed her. She didn't have time to daydream about romance. But still...

"Wonder what it would be like to be kissed by him?" She mused, then shaking her head, "What I need is a super cold shower!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own BMFM. Latoya is a character from BMFM. She appeared in the episode "Modo Hangs It Up." Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

The Enemy's Plan -chapter 17

Modo watched Minerva go. He still couldn't believe that was Throttle's little sister. All he could remember was a little toddler with pig tails. Now she was all grown up. Modo hardly recognized the young woman who walked away from them and went into the house.

"Where did the time go?" He wondered, "But...oh, momma...she is one gorgeous woman!"

It wasn't hard for the large gray-furred mouse to fall for her. To say Minerva was beautiful was an understatement. Minerva's long blonde hair, dark eyes, and curvaceous figure stopped guys in their tracks. But the woman was so oblivious to her own beauty, she paid it no attention.

"Wonder if...ah...who am I kidding? I got this ugly, rusty old robot arm and only one good eye. She wouldn't be interested in someone like me." He thought, sadly, "Better if she forgets me."

"You okay, big guy?" Throttle asked his larger bro.

That cut into his thoughts and he shook his head.

"Fine." He replied.

"I'm not. I need to blow off all this adrenaline. I need something to blow up!" Vinnie said.

"Once we get the green light to fight the Plutarkians, you'll get your chance." Drexel told him.

They saw a Martian mouse shooting at several targets set up. Large red bricks were stacked up on large metal canisters. The mouse fired a blaster.

"Aw, man! Missed again." She said.

"You're squeezing too hard on the trigger, sweetheart." Vinnie told her, "Here, this is how you do it."

Vinnie took out his blaster and fired at the bricks without blinking, incinerating them.

"That was incredible!" She exclaimed.

"You try it. Like this." He replied, showing her how to hold the blaster. Other mice stopped what they were doing to watch. The girl slightly blushed at having the handsome Martian Mouse with snowy white fur standing so close to her.

"Just gently pull back on the trigger and fire." Vinnie was telling her.

She did what she was told and fired. Her shot hit the brick breaking in half.

"I did it! "She cried, jumping up and down. She then hugged Vinnie.

"Thank you so much. You guys are the best!"

"Was there ever a doubt?" Vinnie chuckled.

Throttle shook his head and smiled. Modo rolled his eyes and grinned. Their younger bro was a piece of work. Helpful one minute, Flirting with every cute girl he saw the next, but they knew underneath all that, he was a kind mouse with a good heart.

"Glad to see you guys are making yourselves at home."

Minerva was dressed in a camouflage outfit and brown color combat boots. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail.

"It's time to make our move." She said.

...

A massive dark gray almost black castle sat on a crag-like hill. It overlooked Scarlet City like a cloud. It was inside this very castle that Lord Limburger was having a meeting with his associates.

"My Lord!" an approaching page cried, bowing on one knee.

"What is it, fool? Can't you see a meeting is going on." Limburger growled.

"Lady Latoya has just arrived."

"Oh, joy." Limburger murmured, than to the young servant, "Show her in."

"Yes, Mi'lord." He muttered, bowing and walking away.

Latoya was Limburger's older sister. She served as a High Chairwoman for their southern kingdom. She was arrogant and worse than a dozen Limburgers. Always insulting her brother's ability to lead the invasion against the Martian mice. She delighted in tormenting him.

"Lawrence, dear." She said, strutting in, clad in an expensive gown and jewels. Rings on every finned hand. Hand extended out.

"Good day, Latoya." He replied, without the least bit of enthusiasm as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Aren't you forgetting the Plutarkian greeting?" She questioned.

"Of course." He sighed.

Both Plutarkians squatted on the floor, butts facing each other.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink as Plutark rules the galaxy shrink! Woooooo!"

What came next were annoying arm pit noises.

"Breathtaking. So, little brother, how is the invasion going?" She asked.

"Splendid."

"And you didn't manage to fowl anything up? Must be a first for you."

Limburger cringed.

"How is that son of yours?"He asked, changing the subject.

"Marshall? At boarding school, of course. Where he belongs. You know I couldnt be bothered with parenting." She frowned, "By the way, congratulate me, I'm getting married again."

"Who's the unlucky stiff? And will the marriage actually take place this time?"

"Amusing. The Grand High Exalted Ruler of Plutark arrived at my kingdom this morning. And I proposed a marriage between me and his son as a way of uniting our two kingdoms. He agreed but first he wants to meet the rest of my family. I told him about you so now you have to meet."

"The Exalted Ruler is quite wealthy. Such capital could provide us the power to crush the Martian Resistance." Limburger replied, "When will he be arriving?"

"This afternoon. So don't ruin this for me with your stupidity." She replied,

"I can ensure that I am quite capable of behaving well."Limburger said, with a forced smile.

"If you say so. But the Martian Reststance has had the upper hand on you, little brother. I would hire some one tougher and with more muscle to deal with the Martian Mice than those pathetic, poor excuses of soldiers you have.

"Let me remind you, sister dear, that the only reason you rule the south kingdom is because I gave it to you. I own both kingdoms."

"Of course, Lawrence, I'm not stupid."

Unbeknowst to the two Plutarkians, the page first told Limburger about his sister was outside listening at the door. He quickly got away and ducked into an empty supply room. He looked around quickly to see if anyone saw him or if anyone was there. After seeing no one was there, he grabbed at his face. As it turned out, he wasn't a Plutarkian, but a Martian Mouse.

"Rogue to Lady Ace..." He cried out, frantically, into a communicator on his wrist.

And at the camp of the Freedom Fighters, Minerva was on the vidcom. The Biker Mice stood near her.

"Lady Ace here. What do you have to report, Rogue?" Minerva asked.

"Latoya Limburger and her brother are having some kind of meeting. Something about the High Exalted Chairman of Plutark. The High Chairman's sister is getting married to the Exalted Ruler's son this afternoon."

"This is bad. With the Exalted Chairman's money behind him, Limburger and Latoya could track us down easily and finish us off." Minerva said.

"We need to take down the Big Cheese and company." Throttle said.

"Awooo! Let's go there and fry his fins!" Vinnie crowed, ready for a fight.

"Limburger's castle will be heavily guarded. We only have a small band of rebels here." Minerva said.

"Looks like this is gonna call for a sneak attack, bros." Modo said, "Gotta be as quiet as mice."

Throttle, Vinnie and Minerva looked at him like he had two heads. Modo sheepishly chuckled.

"Hey, this mouse is never quiet." Vinnie said.

"I know."Modo chuckled, "Even in your sleep."

"We can't let that marriage take place." Minerva said.


	18. Chapter 18

Love and Understanding -Chapter 18

"You okay?"

Charley looked up to see Carbine staring at her with concern.

"Fine. Just thinking."

"About Vinnie?" She asked, with a knowing look.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's... just a friend." She replied, hesistantly looking away.

"Uh-huh. C'mon, I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about him. But you should tell him how you feel."

"No. We're both too different."

"Is it because you're a human and he's a Martian Mouse?" Carbine asked.

"Maybe when we first met. But over the years I realized how much they mean to me. He and the guys are people just like me in spite of the fur, and tails."

"But can you see yourself with Vinnie? Do you love him?" Carbine asked.

"I want to say yes, I mean, I really care about him. Throttle and Modo, too. They're the only family I have. but...Vinnie, he's, well, high-strung and unpredictable." Charley began.

"Unfortunately. Throttle called him a wild man. Then asked how he's lived this long without blowing his freaking head off."

"He's not lying, of course." Charley laughed.

"But, you know, in spite of all that, Vinnie's a great guy. An excellent Freedom Fighter. Just don't tell him I said that, okay?" Carbine replied.

"My lips are sealed." Charley said, giggling.

"Don't wait too long though to tell him how you feel." Carbine said, then looked down, "You both deserve a shot at happiness."

"I'm sorry..about you and Throttle." Charley said, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Nothing to be sorry about. He made his choice." She frowned, "Even if it's the wrong one."

"That's your opinion. Myopic as it sounds."

Both women looked up to see Cecilla enter the room. From the look on the latter's face, Charley could sense she wanted to clear the air with Carbine. She got up from the sofa.

"I'll make some coffee. Anyone want some?"

"I'll take a cup." Carbine replied.

"Same here." Cecilla said.

"Coming right up."

Charley walked into the kitchen. Cecilla turned to face Carbine.

"I just want you to know that I didn't set out to take Odysseus from you." Cecilla began.

"Throttle." Carbine corrected, frowning, "That is his name, by the way. See if you can say it and spare us all this Greek Mythology crap."

"As I was saying...I didn't take Throttle away from you."Cecilla replied, ignoring her rude comment.

"He saved my life and my farm. I owe him a lot. I care deeply for him. He cares for me as well. We're in love. About what happened at the barn, when you saw us together..."

''Forget it." Carbine told her.

"It would seem you cannot."

"Hello? I come to Earth to find the man who I thought was love of my life making out with you. How do you expect me to feel?" She blurted out.

"I'm sorry you found out like this. But we're together now."

"After you used your hoo doo on him." Carbine accused.

"I did nothing of the kind! The attraction between us was natural." Cecilla replied.

"I find that hard to believe after all you are a witch."

"Sorceress. And a powerful one, I might add."Cecilla said, patting her hair, "But what happened to me and Throttle is the mysterious magic that happens between two people who fall for each other. It's a cosmic force...It..."

"Whatever. I know what mystery Throttle saw in you." Carbine said, air quoting the words with her fingers, "And if I was a guy, I'd probably think the same way. A lonely guy looking to score with the first attractive female he meets."

"Your deluded reasoning shows me you don't know him at all. Unlike you, he saw me as someone he could be happy with. "

"How dare you!" Carbine fumed.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Cecilla replied.

...

"You sure about this?" Throttle asked Minerva.

"Positive."

The Biker Mice and the rebel freedom fighters assembled themselves behind trees. Up on a craggy hillside overlooking Scarlet City stood Castle Limburger.

"Ugh! That is one huge and hideous castle." Vinnie frowned.

The castle was huge and uninviting with its charcoal gray walls. Large statues of Limburger stood at each end of the entrance.

"Latoya has only seen the Exalted Ruler's son once. Which is why a disguise." She explained.

Modo, clad in a gaudy green tunic and purple pants walked out towards them. Vinnie was laughing.

"I look stupid. Why do I always get the fun jobs?" He groaned.

"Don't forget the mask." She said, as a head mask of a Plutarkian was placed over his head.

"You look fine and don't worry. I'll be right there with you disguised as the Exalted Ruler's wife." Minerva said.

Modo saw her clad in an equally gaudy purple and green dress. In spite of that, Minerva still looked beautiful.

"I know I look hideous." She said.

"You look great to me." He told her.

"Thanks, sweetie." She blushed and rubbed his cheek with her hand. The large gray mouse blushed. Throttle and Vinnie along with everyone else whooped and hollered which made Modo blush even more.

"Knock it off, you guys. We got a job to do." She said, putting on a Plutarkian mask.

...

"You're wrong. I did make Throttle happy for a while. Then the war happened. I was so obsessed with defeating the Fish Faces at that time."

"That you never made your relationship with him a priority?" Cecilla asked.

"My people were dying. Our homes and cities were destroyed all in one day! You've never been in a war. You wouldn't understand."

"But I understand what it is to love someone."

"I probably should've let him go a long time ago." Carbine replied, arms folded, face downcast.

All she did was obsess over their war with the Plutarkians. Only coming to Earth to see Throttle occasionally when she needed something done like recovering and getting the Pinkseed plant back to Mars. That last time she left Earth without so much as a goodbye kiss. She knew someday that the Fish Faces would be driven from Mars then the Biker Mice could return.

She did hope and wonder when they finally were gonna defeat Limburger and come back though. There were times Carbine got very lonely and missed Throttle. Then she met Steel, an admiral from Martian Command. He was friendly and filled the empty void in her heart. They had lunches together in the cafeteria. Stoker saw them together and wasn't happy about it. Throttle learned about her affair from Stoker and he was upset. A bitter breakup followed. Carbine had come to Earth hoping to explain the situation about Steel hoping her and Throttle could work things out. But it wasn't meant to be. The war put a serious strain on their relationship. Plus having lunch with another guy didn't make things any easier. Carbine realized neither one of them were happy.

"Throttle deserves to be happy. I wasnt...I wasn't there for him when he needed it." She said, sadly, then looking at Cecilla,"If you hurt him, I'll find you and whip your tail! That's a promise!"

"You don't have anything to worry about. But I'm glad we understand each other." Cecilla smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

A Strange Affair-Chapter 19

Latoya Limburger was in her bedroom glancing at herself in the mirror. It had taken a good deal of planning and coaxing to convince the Exalted Ruler of Plutark to come meet her brother. She prayed Lawrence didn't ruin it for her. She was also eager to see his son Robespierre again. The first time they met was at a masquerade ball. He wore a red mask. Hers was a black mask. She didn't see his face.

"But he was a fine cut of a man." She thought.

Robespierre was a tall, slim Plutarkian male. Finely dressed and emaculate. A great dancer. He, unlike Limburger and the others, didn't reek of smelly fish odor. He actually bathed. Latoya was attracted to him immediately. She began avoiding the fat farms after that. She was also attracted to his family's wealth and their extravagant lifestyle. One she was already accustomed to.

"If Lawrence screws this up, I'll kill him!" She thought, angrily as a servant brushed her hair.

"Ow!" She screamed, yanking the brush out of her hand, "If I find one split end, you'll be fed to the Hydra!"

"Oh, no, please! Forgive me, Milady! It won't happen again!" The servant pleaded.

"Now get out!" She screamed, throwing the brush at the trembling servant. The poor woman bowed and ran out.

"It so hard to find good help these days." She sighed, patting her hair.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door.

"Now what?" She screamed.

A male servant came in bowing.

"The Exalted Ruler's wife and her son Lord Robespierre have arrived, Lady Latoya." He said.

"His wife? Of course. His mother wants to meet the woman who was marrying her son." Latoya thought, trying with all her might to suck in the already obese stomach that stuck out like a sore thumb, "I should've known."

"They are in the guest hall with Lord Limburger."

"I'll be right there."

...

Modo stood still but he was nervous. Would they be able to pull this off? He saw the number of guards that patrolled the area. He wasnt too worried about his safety. If push came to shove he would blast his way out but he didn't want to endanger Minerva's safety. The rubber Plutarkian mask fit a little tightly on his large head. Thank goodness he had tucked the ends of it under the collar of the tunic he wore. Otherwise, Limburger would've seen through his disguise. Minerva was much more calmer. She wore a similar mask but it was much smaller and fitted nicely. She had already intercepted the star cruiser the real Exalted Ruler's family was on and had the coordinates changed on their landing schedule to land outside the city in a desert. The family was taken by Minerva's group. Modo and Minerva in full disguise had another Freedom Fighter disguised a Plutarkian and a pilot fly them to Limburger's castle.

Now Modo was a little shaky when he felt Minerva's hand touch his gloved non-metal hand.

"Relax." She whispered, gently squeezing it. A slight blush appeared on his face.

He smiled at her as his hand squeezed hers back. He calmed down immediately.

Then looked serious as Limburger approached them.

"I am glad to meet you, Lady Sturgeon. And you, young Robespierre. I had expected to meet the Exalted Ruler as well."

"My husband was called away on business and couldn't make it." Minerva aka Lady Sturgeon replied.

"Pity. I had no idea the High Exalted Ruler was married."

Everyone looked up to see Latoya Limburger stroll into the room. Or in her case, waddle in.

Modo made a face.

"Oh, momma...Genetics wasn't kind to this one." He thought.

Latoya was as ugly and obese as her brother. It didn't help that she had a face no mother could love. Modo felt sorry for any man who had to marry someone as homely as that.

"Talk about oooogly!" He laughed to himself, then straightened up. Ugly or not, his grey furred mamma had taught him never to speak badly about a woman.

"You seem in good spirits, Robespierre. Are you happy to see me?" Latoya asked, expectantly.

"Very." Modo lied.

She approached him. Modo drew back a little. Latoya smelt strongly of Plutarkian funk. A reeky odor that only months of soaking in a tub of soapy water and perfumes could remove.

"Once we're married, you'll be seeing me everyday, my love." She replied, hugging him.

Poor Modo had to stand there. He fought the urge to push her away.

"Oh, momma...what a revolting situation this turned out to be." He groaned.

"What was that, Robespierre?" She asked.

"I said what a riveting day this will be." He replied, out loud.

Minerva laughed. She had to hand it to him. The gray furred mouse knew to think on his feet.

...

Meanwhile, Throttle and the others watched the two mice disguised as Plutarkians on vidscreen keeping Limburger and his sister occupied.

"Okay, Lardbutt and Lady Lardbutt are kept at bay. Time for phase two of the plan. Vinnie, you take one group and take out the guards. I'll take another " Throttle said.

"Total wanton destruction! I live for moments like this!" Vinnie whooped.

"Is he always so keyed up?" Drexel asked.

"Afraid so." Throttle replied.

Vinnie charged at a battalion of soldiers firing missiles from his bike. The other Freedom Fighters followed suit firing their blasters exactly like the Biker Mice taught them.

"Oh, I'm a wild man!" Vinnie crowed, like the adrenaline junkie he was.

"Spirited kid." Throttle smiled, shaking his head, "Hope Modo and Piston can buy us some time."

Then Throttle mounted his own bike riding towards soldiers with an activated Nuke Knuckles, socking one soldier after another.

...

"What is going in?" Limburger asked, as the floor under the four occupants shook like they were experiencing an earthquake.

"Captain?" Limburger asked on vidcom, "What's happening down there?"

"Mi'lord Limburger! Martian Mice Freedom Fighters have stormed in! They have overcome our forces!" He cried out on the vidcom.

"Oh, Robespierre! Protect me from those nasty mice!" She cried, holding him.

"Sorry, Latoya, but he can't help you. Put up your hands!" Minerva said, pulling off her mask.

"A Martian Mouse! But how?" Latoya asked, in shock, she then pulled away from Modo, " Which means..."

"Exactly." Modo said, pulling on his mask, "Oh, momma...this dangblasted thing is stuck."

"What do you mean "stuck?" Minerva asked.

"I mean I can't get it off." He replied, struggling to get it off.

"It would seem I have you at a disadvantage, my dear fellow." Limburger smirked.

"Don't try nothing, Flounder Puss!" He said, pointing his laser cannon at him, "At it won't be nothin'."

Suddenly they were throw to the floor. Minerva lost her grip and dropped her blaster. Modo was getting up when he was struck across the back of the head. Latoya held up a broken mirror.

"Too bad! Seven years of bad luck for you!" She cackled.

"Modo!" Minerva cried out, cradling his head and body in her arms.

"You no-good witch!" She screamed, getting up and attempting to go over and kick Latoya's finned butt.

"Uh-uh-uh. Stay put or your friend dies." Latoya said.

"Very good, sister dear." Limburger said.

"Naturally, I'm not a screwup like you." She replied.

"I'll have the guard throw them in the dungeon." Limburger said.

Suddenly, Modo began getting up. Minerva ran to him.

"Modo! You're okay!" Minerva smiled, with relief.

"Modo? Who's that?" He asked, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Modo Mouse. You"

"My dear girl, you are mistaken. I'm Lord Robespierre, firstborn of the Grand High Exalted Ruler of Plutark."


	20. Chapter 20

Modo Is Back! -Chapter 20

"Come on, Modo. Quick playing around and take off the mask." Minerva said, grabbing at his mask and pulling it.

"Stop! What are you doing? You'll pull my whole face off!" He cried out.

"That's the idea." She replied.

He grabbed her by her collar plucking her off him.

While this exchange went on, the two Plutarkians glanced at each other puzzled by this whole thing.

"What's going on?" Latoya asked her brother.

"It would appear your striking of our large friend robbed him of his memory." Limburger said, chuckling, "Which we can use to our advantage."

"Modo, this isn't funny. Now, c'mon." Minerva said, trying to grab at him as he held her at arm's length.

"Desist at once, mouse!" He cried out. Then dropped her to the floor. Minerva got up in total shock.

"Well done, Robespierre. You caught one of those wretched Martian Mice rebels!" Limburger said, "Now we must continue planning your wedding of my beloved sister and yourself." Limburger told him.

"What?" Latoya said, pulling away from her brother, "There is no way I'm marrying a-"

"Now, now, dear sister." Limburger soothed, to Robespierre, "Pre-wedding jitters."

"Have no fear, my love. I'll be here." Modo now Robespierre said, walking over to put an arm around her.

"Uh, excuse me. I have a slight headache." She said, hand up to her face and slipping away before he could touch her. Her brother followed her.

"I can't do it, Lawrence." She groaned, "I have to marry Robespierre. Not some copycat."

"The Grand High Exalted Ruler is expecting a marriage between his son and yourself. Which means you have access to his money." He replied, "Once you're married, we'll arrange for our large friend to have a fatal accident."

"That's so cold-blooded! Just how I like it!" She grinned, evilly.

Both brother and sister both cackled.

...

"Modo, listen to me..."

"Silence, Martian Mouse or I'll have you flogged!" He replied, coldly frowning on her.

Limburger and Latoya returned to the room.

Within minutes, Throttle, Vinnie, and the other mice came crashing through a window.

"Hope we didn't miss the party!" Throttle cried out.

"Guards!" Modo aka Robespierre called out, "Arrest these invaders!"

"Uh, isn't that our larger bro?" Vinnie asked, shocked.

"Modo, what are you doing? It's us!" Throttle said, as guards surrounded them.

"Quite wrong, dear fellow. Your friend is now one of us, aren't you, Robespierre?" Limburger asked, hand on his shoulder.

"Watch it. You're wrinkling my tunic."

"O-kay. Tell me, I'm missing something here? When did Modo start getting fussy about clothes?" Vinnie asked.

"Modo, snap out of it!" Throttle called out.

"Who is this Modo chap you keep referring to? I am Robespierre."

"And I thought I was confused." Vinnie said.

"It's not his fault. He lost his memory." Minerva said.

Within minutes, the mice were surrounded by palace guards. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered. They were placed in a deep, dark dungeon. Throttle, Vinnie, and Minerva saw their fellow comrades locked in a large steel cage.

"We've gotta break out of this stone cage and get Modo's memory back." Throttle said.

"First things first, we gotta see where they stashed our bikes." Vinnie said.

"Any ideas?" Minerva asked, "The guards took your weapons."

"Not everything." Throttle said, as the tip of his tail went into the lock opening the door. The three mice pushed the door open.

"Neat trick. My turn." Vinnie said, " Stand back, guys."

The latter lit a flare and threw it at the lock destroying it. The Freedom Fighters pushed the door wide open and came charging out. Guards began coming towards them. They subdued them. Minerva picked up a blaster and began firing getting one guard in the leg.

"We gotta get moving." She told the mice, then to the Freedom Fighters, "Get the enemy's weapons!"

The rebels subdued all the guards and took their blasters.

"Guys! In here!" Minerva said.

The three bikes were chained to the wall. Vinnie sliced the chains off with his flare.

"Secure the rest of the area." Throttle told them, "We'll catch up with you."

"Where are you going?" Drexel asked.

Minerva hopped on Throttle's sweet ride.

"To save our bro." Throttle said, taking off on his bike followed by Vinnie.

...

The Exalted Ruler of Plutark arrived that afternoon with his entourage of servants and bodyguards. He looked around at the disarray outside the castle. Lady Latoya came out to meet him followed by Limburger and Modo now Robespierre.

"Greetings, your Eminence." Lady Latoya said, "This is my brother Lord Limburger."

"What has happened? This place looks as if you had been in a war. Robespierre! Are you alright, my son?" He asked.

"I am fine, um, are you my father?" He asked, confused.

"Well, of course you are." Limburger told him.

"Where is your mother?" The Grand Exalted Ruler asked.

Modo or Robespierre was about to approach his father when Limburger stopped him. Unseen Limburger struck him from behind knocking him out.

'Robespierre!" The Exalted Ruler of Plutark cried out at seeing him slumped over.

"Everything is fine, your Eminence. The young man is just overcome with excitement. We just had to deal with some Martian Mouse rebels, his wedding, and now your visit. Your wife is visiting the Undersea Gardens. The wedding is about to start. You'll see your son after the wedding."Limburger said.

Limburger put his arm around Robespierre's shoulders and turned him around away from his father.

"But I don't understand. Why can't I see my son now..." The Exalted Ruler began, extending his hand to whom he thought was his son. But Limburger had already ushered him away.

"Dear Robespierre! He's so overcome with joy that he fainted." Latoya lied, then taking the Exalted Ruler by the arm,"Have you seen our underwater gardens, your Eminence? They're lovely this time of year."

Limburger carried the so called unconscious prince to a storage room.

"I would kill you now if I didn't need you." Limburger told him, "You ugly rat!"

Suddenly, a single, red, shimmering light glowed through the mask burning it off. A large grey gloved hand pulled it off revealing Modo Mouse.

"Rat! My momma didn't raise no stinking rat!" He screamed, grabbing the terrified Plutarkian by the collar. He held him up with one powerful arm, "Understand?"

"Please! Have mercy!" Limburger begged.

Throttle and Vinnie crashed through the already broken window they came through earlier.

"Modo? It is Modo, isn't it?" Minerva asked, getting off Throttle's bike and running to him.

"Sure is, darling." Modo replied, giving her a warm smile, then looking at Limburger frowned, "Excuse me. I gotta teach this Reek Fish some manners. This is for slugging me before!"

Modo socked him in the jaw. Limburger spat out blood and teeth. Then he was thrown to Vinnie who shoved him to Throttle.

The three mice picked up their ears to hear trumpets sounding in the distance.

"Looks like I'm gonna be late for my own wedding!" Modo chuckled.

"I say let's crash it and do some demolition to this place." Vinnie crowed.

"Battle mode, bros! Let's rock the walls off this place!" Throttle said, revving up the handle bars on his ride.


	21. Chapter 21

Tail Whipping Time!-Chapter 21

"Where are they?" Latoya Limburger grumbled. Her brother and her groom were late.

The wedding has just started. The Grand High Exalted Ruler had just taken his place at the podium along with Latoya. He was the only one who could preside over weddings on Plutark. He was to marry his son the noble Lord Robespierre to Lady Latoya.

The Reception hall was filled with Plutarkian dignitaries and other Plutarkians of royal birth.

"I hope your groom is not having pre-wedding jitters again, my dear Lady Latoya." The Grand Ruler said.

"It's, uh, early yet, I'm sure my groom as well as my brother will be here ASAP." She replied, then under her breath, "I swear I'll kill Lawrence if he-"

Almost on cue, someone came rolling in. It was none other than Lawrence Limburger. It was as if someone opened the door and threw him in.

"Lawrence! What happened?" Latoya asked, incredulously glancing at the beaten up heap that was her brother.

Suddenly, three familiar muscular Martian Mice bikers crashed through the window. The Plutarkians looked on in fear.

"It's tail whipping time!" They sang out, followed by a big crowd of freedom fighters.

"Oh, dear!" She groaned. She really meant to say an unprintable word but didn't.

Guns were blasting. Missiles were fired from their bikes. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles as he socked two Plutarkians with both fists.

"Let's me make a couple of points with you reek fishes!" Vinnie said, hitting a button on his bike firing two missiles knocking a whole crowd of Plutarkians into the air. Modo fired his laser cannon blasting the fish faces right and left.

"Lawrence! Do something!" Latoya yelled at her brother.

"And prefably this minute!" The Grand Ruler said, fearfully.

"Don't look at me. I have such a headache." He sighed.

His sister sucked in her breath while staring at her brother who cowered in fear at the Martian Mice while they wreaked havoc all around them.

Latoya picked up a blaster.

"If you want wrongdoing done right, you have to do it yourself." She fumed, aiming the blaster at the Biker Mice.

"Not today you don't, Miss Stink Fish!" Minerva called out, belting her with the butt of a laser blaster. She knocked Latoya to the ground.

"Fancy moves as well as killer good looks! Thanks, Miss Minerva." Modo replied, grinning.

"You guys are welcome." She replied, blushing.

Suddenly, Latoya then leg tripped her knocking her to the ground.

"What have you, moldy mice done with my Robespierre?" Latoya asked.

"Oh, he decided he didn't want to get married especially to you." Minerva replied.

"I won't let you ruin my wedding!" She screamed, diving on Minerva. The two women wrestled on the ground. Latoya began pulling her hair. Minerva socked her in the face.

Vinnie turned to look in fascination.

"What a turn on!" He grinned.

"Hey, watch it! That's my sister you're gawking at!" Throttle fumed, "Knock it off now!"

Vinnie quit gawking.

Modo had eyes in his head like any guy who was interested in an attractive female. But he shook his head. Unlike Vinnie, he was more of a gentleman about it.

"We better pull 'em apart, bros, before this gets ugly." Modo told them.

"Yeah, well, Stinky's sib is already butt ugly...so." Vinnie began.

"How dare you?!" Latoya yelled, turning to Vinnie and Throttle who pulled her away from Minerva.

"You alright, Miss Minerva ma'am?" Modo asked her, helping her up.

''Yes, thanks to you." Minerva replied, smiling warmly at the grey furred giant before her.

"I'm glad." Modo replied, blushing and gloved hand behind his head.

...

The two Plutarkians were then dumped next to the Grand Exalted Ruler. The Freedom Fighters had blasters aimed at the Plutarkians.

"Martian Mice, I implore you not to hurt my son or my wife." The Grand Exalted Ruler begged.

"Relax. Your family is fine." Minerva reassured him, turning on the vidcom. There on a Martian Mouse vessel, the real Robespierre was playing a card game with four Martian Mice. Their wife served them tea from a silver kettle. Then sat down with a book and a cup of tea.

"Hello, Father." Robespierre waved, "I can't talk now."

"Oh, darling. How are you?" His wife said.

"Dearest fish cake! Son! Are you both alright? The Mice haven't hurt you, have they?" The Grand Ruler asked.

"Why no. The mice are nice fellows." Robespierre said.

"Nice? kidnapped you! Held you hostage!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, at first we were frightened, but when they meant us no harm, we began to relax."

"But what about your wedding to Lady Latoya Limburger?" He asked.

Robespierre's grin faded like a puff of smoke.

"Oh. That. Father, you knew I didn't want to get married. Besides, the woman is horrible to everyone including her own brother. She stalked me at that masquerade ball. It was all I could do to get away from her."

"Not true!" Latoya protested.

"Hey, are we playing cards or what?" A voice in the background asked.

"What was that?" The Grand Ruler asked.

"Oh, I'm going to have to go, Father. I think we have a, uh, bad connection." Robespierre said, looking nervous and cutting off the call.

"Listen up, Reek Fishes, The Biker Mice from Mars are here and the party's over. You got that?" Throttle told the Plutarkians. They all nodded. They understood well.

...

The mice had a party to celebrate their victory. The Plutarkians fled to their ships and went back to Plutark never to return. Minerva sat on a tree stump near the lake in deep thought. Her Uncle Axle and Aunt Silky used to love this place.

"Oh, Uncle Axle, Aunt Silky, if you guys could only see us now, you'd be proud. We finally did it! The Fish Faces are gone. Mars is free. Throttle's a brave Freedom Fighter. I always knew my big brother was a hero. He's making a difference. Mars is safe thanks to him and his two friends." She said, as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"You guys are heroes, too."

She looked up to see Modo approach her.

"You guys showed how to fight and beat the Plutarkians. I just wish..."

It got to be too much as she broke down collapsing in tears. Modo caught her before she fell.

"Shh. Easy, darlin'. Let it all out." He soothed, as he held her in his arms.

Minerva's sobs subsided. Her arms went around his waist then rested around his back. She found herself able to relax. She found herself smiling and resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast.

"I don't make you nervous, do I?" She teased.

"N-No." Modo fumbled.

He felt his face turn red as Minerva smiled and cuddled into his chest. He was feeling things he hadn't felt in a long time. His face got even redder as Minerva turned to gaze up at him. Her dark soulful eyes held his gaze with a heart-pumping sensuality that rivaled any flirt.

"Modo...I really like you.." She began, cradling his cheek in her hand. Modo closed his eyes and sighed as he drank in her touch.

He was about to say something when she stopped him with her lips. Modo was aroused by her kiss which was very passionate. He responded back with an equally strong degree of passion. Soon, they were making out by the lake. His arms caressing her back and shoulders while kissing her. Her hands rubbing his back and arms. Her fingers eagerly tracing the muscles in his arms and back. It was like being held by a big giant teddy bear. A chiseled, muscular teddy bear.

She never wanted this to end. But suddenly fear gripped her. Her family was gone. Throttle was the only family she had left. But he was a hero. He came and went. And now she had discovered what a great guy Modo was. She didn't want to lose him.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"I ain't going anywhere." He smiled, with a warm smile that reassured her.


	22. Chapter 22

Romance and Trouble-Chapter 22

At this time, the party was in full swing. Music played and everyone was dancing. Martian ale was brought and the mice began drinking. The lady Martian Mouse soldier who Vinnie helped with target practice earlier spotted the white muscular mouse arm-wrestling with another male Martian Mouse. She walked over to see Vinnie easily beat the other mouse.

"Ah ha ha ha! I'm the baddest mamma jamma in the asteroid belt and don't you just hate me for it?" He crowed.

"Modest, too." Modo chuckled.

"Not bad. How about you arm-wrestle me?" The lady purred.

"You talking to me, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Okay, sweetheart, but I'll be gentle. Don't want to hurt you."

She sat across from him. They gripped hands. The white mouse felt a faint blush. A similar blush was on the lady Martian Mouse's face. Then they began wrestling. Vinnie wasn't as calm and collected as he was when he was wrestling before. He noticed the female officer had unbuttoned her shirt. He saw the tops of her breasts peeking out. He began losing his concentration. She smiled a seductive smile as she saw herself winning. He shook his head as he fought to regain his concentration then froze. She had taken her other hand and was moving it on his thigh. It was between his legs as she fondled his inner thigh.

 _The woman_ is got _as much game as me. He thought. Man, is she hot!_

And before he knew it, she pulled his arm back and won the match.

Everyone cheered.

"Oooh, she destroyed you!" Someone jeered.

"Only 'cause I let her." Vinnie replied, arms folded, looking away.

The woman got up from the table and walked away, hips swinging back and forth. Vinnie ran after her. She side glanced back at him to see him. His eyes were trained on her behind.

"You know you cheated, sweetheart." He said.

"It's Tallulah. And yeah." She replied.

"Ruthless. I like that in a woman."

"Really? See anything else you like?" She purred.

"Yeah." He murmured. Within minutes, their arms were around each other. They began kissing. She moaned as Vinnie's eager hands rubbed every part of her body: her back, shoulders, and her butt. He began kissing her breasts. Her hands caressed his shoulders and arms.

"My room's not far from here. Let's play in bed. I could drive you wild ." She murmured.

"Umm...sounds like a plan to me." He murmured back.

Soon, they were in her room as she began removing her clothes. He began removing his pants. Then he saw a picture of a motorcycle on her wall. Under it were the words: Harley Davidson.

"Charley..." He thought, sadly. He could still picture her green eyes full of concern when he left. Long, shoulder length auburn hair dancing in the wind.

He began putting his pants back on.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tallulah asked, on seeing him getting up and walking out.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He replied, walking out.

...

Throttle looked up at the sky. The red sun against a lavender sky now becoming a darker hue. It was funny the way life was. He could remember watching a similar sun go down with Carbine once. It was the first time they kissed.

"Oh, Throttle, I love you." She had said.

"Ditto, babe." He grinned, as his arm went around her shoulders.

"I don't ever want to lose you. Not ever." She breathed, hand on his chest and her other arm around his waist.

"You don't ever have to worry." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand, grinning, "I ain't goin' anywhere."

Then they kissed again.

Two young teenagers in love. Destined to be together. Or so he thought.

Then the war between the Fish Faces happened. Their families wiped out along with countless others. They both joined the military. The war changed them both. Carbine became driven almost obsessed with driving the Plutarkians from Mars. The only thing that mattered was winning the war and saving Mars. Everything else took a back seat including their relationship.

Then he and his bros got wounded and taken to Carbunkle's lab on Plutark. Poor Vinnie lost half his face. Modo his arm. He lost part of his sight. That deranged doc Carbunkle attached a robot arm to the stump where Modo's arm used to be. Good thing it had a laser cannon built in. Thanks to Modo catching on quickly as to how to use it, they were able to escape. He felt hope seeing him blast ole Carbunkle into a wall. They then hopped on board a ship and flew away.

They were on their way back home when the Fish Faces attacked their ship sending them crashing to Earth. He never saw Carbine again.

It was fate that sent them to Earth and caused them to meet Charley Davidson. Without her, they never would've found out the Fish Faces were planning to do to Earth what they did to Mars.

He and his bros fought to save that beautiful blue planet from Lawrence Limburger and the other Fish Faces. His whole goal was to defeat Limburger, bring him back to Mars to stand trial for crimes against Mars and Earth, settle down with Carbine, and live in peace.

But as their fight with Limburger dragged on, Throttle began to wonder if he'd ever see her again. He saw her again when they got transported to Mars but they were falsely accused of helping Limburger. At that time, Carbine became the new leader of the Martian Resistance Fighters. She saw doctored video tape of the Biker Mice destroying buildings on Earth and she was livid with rage. She thought he had betrayed her and their people. She had him and his two bros arrested. She also ordered them to be executed. She was cold and unforgiving. But when Charley proved they were otherwise she felt bad for what she had done. He promised he would come back to her.

"She should've waited for me. Instead she cheats on me." He thought, sadly.

He abruptly ended the relationship in spite of her pleadings not to do it.

He felt sad. His bros and Charley were there for him. Vinnie even offered to hook him up with a new woman to get over Carbine. But he felt he wasn't ready yet. Then he met Cecilla. He still pictured her dark hair as long as Carbine's. Black and soft as raven feathers. Her warm hands and her soft lips. Throttle was confused. He liked Cecilla. She was the nicest woman he ever met. He began having feelings for her. It was obvious she felt the same way. He didn't want to be on the rebound from the relationship he had had with Carbine. But he liked being with her. Cecilla was beautiful, sexy, and smart. She also had a fiery temper. Everything he liked in a woman.

"Cecilla is nothing like Carbine. She wouldn't throw me in jail and ask questions later." He said.

"She must be someone really special then."

He looked up to see Minerva walk up to him as he sat on his bike.

"She's the best." He smiled.

"Who's this Carbine? And why did she try to put you in jail?" She asked.

Throttle's smile faded.

"It's a long story. An ex who thought I forgot about her."

"So her solution is to arrest you? She sounds like a psycho."

"We did love each other at one time. But war does funny things to people. It changed her into someone I didn't know. We split up and I found someone else."

"Someone different from her?"

"Very. I like being with her. I could see a future with her."

"I'm glad."

"I bet you think the same thing about Modo." He said, eyebrow raised and with a knowing smirk on his face .

Minerva's cheeks flushed red.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. The way you two have been eying each other, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"I really like him a lot. He likes me, too, you know?" Minerva replied, looking down, still blushing.

" He deserves to be happy after everything's that happened with this war."

"We both have a reason to keep fighting: we have someone to come home to. Someone we want to keep safe." Minerva said.

"Yeah." Throttle said.

...

 _Boom!_

Charley, Carbine, and Cecilla were awakened to the sound of something striking the Last Chance Garage. They had dozed off on the couch. Something jolted them awake.

"What was that?" Charley asked.

"It sounded like a bomb." Carbine replied.

"But why would anyone want to harm us?" Cecilla asked.

The three women looked out the window to see Greasepit operating a wrecking ball.

"Hey, mousies! I know youse in there!" He shouted, "Come on out!"

"Hurry up and demolish that eyesore of a building, Greasepit, dear boy." Lawrence Limburger said.

"You miserable moles destroyed my building so now I'm going to do the same to your precious Last Chance Garage!" Limburger shouted.

"The Big Cheese sent Greasegutt to wreck my poor building!" Charley said.

"Not if I can help it." Carbine said, "This calls for a lady's touch."

"What are getting ready to do?" Charley asked.

"Drive the human oilstain and Stinky away." She replied.

"Good idea. We need to protect the garage till the guys get back here." Charley said.

"Plus, I have to keep the portal opened." Cecilla said, "The guys are due to come back soon."

"Where are dey?" Greasepit asked.

Suddenly, he was karate kicked out of the driver's seat by Carbine. The latter went into a fighting stance.

"This is as far as you two go." She said.

"General Carbine, I presume?" Limburger said.

"You presumed right. Leave this place at once!"

Suddenly, a laser blast struck the young general knocking her to the ground. Greasepit then picked her up by her collar. Her feet and legs dangled in the air. Carbunkle had come from behind shooting her with a part laser/ stun gun.

"It would seem the odds are in my favor. Those motorcycle riding hamsters will surrender to me now that I have the leader of the Martian Resistance in her power." Limburger cackled.

This day just went from bad to worse.

"Hurry up, Biker Mice." Carbine silently prayed.


	23. Chapter 23

Back Home-chapter 23

"And now, my dear general kindly tell me where the Biker Mice are." Limburger said.

Carbine glared at the ugly Plutarkian disguised as an morbidly obese human standing before her and said nothing.

"Stubborn, I see. I have ways of making you talk." He said.

"Don't hold your breath, Fish Face. It ain't over till the fat lady sings. And I know what tune you're gonna be playing." She said.

"Carbine need help." Charley said.

"We have an even bigger problem. The portal's closing!" Cecilla told her.

"Can't you stop it?" Charley asked.

"No. I'll try to see it I can communicate with them then lead them to the portal."

"Do what you gotta do. I gotta help Carbine." Charley said, going into her garage section.

She opened a large wooden chest she had sitting in a corner.

"I vowed I'd never use this unless it was an emergency." She thought, holding up a hot pink and black jumpsuit, "But today, that time has come."

Meanwhile, Cecilla concentrated her telepathy inside the portal.

...

Throttle was talking to Minerva when suddenly he saw the portal partly opened. Then he heard a voice.

"Odysseus..."

"Cecilla?" He asked.

"Yes, my love."

"What's going on with the portal? It looks like it's trying to close."

"It is. You must get your two companions and leave this place at once. Carbine needs help."

"Throttle? What's wrong?" Minerva asked. Then she saw what he was looking at.

"What is that thing?" She asked her brother, fearfully grabbing his arm.

"It's okay." He told his sister.

...

Vinnie sat on his bike in deep thought which was rare for him. The young adrenaline junkie who liked to stay in motion hated being still unless he was asleep in bed. He was wondering how Charley was doing back in Chicago. He began missing the gutsy lady mechanic. He could still hear her sharp voice.

 _You're a real piece of work. You weren't thinking about Charley- girl a few minutes ago when you tried to hook up with the first woman that sashayed by and said hi._

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He began to feel guilty. What was wrong with him? Was he in love with Charley? No way? They were just friends. Or were they? There was a time they almost kissed. Back then, they just decided to be friends. He still couldn't shake the look in her eyes when he and his bros entered the portal. A sad look. He smiled and reassured her he'd be back. Then he saw it. The portal hovering in the sky above him.

"Vinnie!"

The white mouse looked up to see Throttle approach him. Minerva was with him.

"Throttle, look!" He shouted, pointing.

"I know we gotta head back. Where's Modo?" He asked.

The large giant was now walking up to them.

"Bros! You know what I just saw...?" He began.

"We know. The portal." Throttle said.

"Carbine needs help." Throttle said, whistling for his bike.

Modo and Vinnie did the same.

Minerva looked over at Percival. The other mice watched them go.

"Look after the others." She told Percival.

"Modo! Wait for me! I'm coming with you!" She cried out, as he helped her onto his bike, "I love you!"

The large gray giant flashed her a big grin.

"Same here, darlin'." He replied, warmly.

"Good luck, Minerva! Farewell, my friends and thank you for saving us!" Percival said, waving and watching their bikes enter the portal.

...

"Let me pound this mousie into putty." Greasepit asked Limburger.

"Too chicken to confront me alone, Fish Lips?" Carbine questioned, "So you have your lackey to do the job instead."

"Silence! Now tell me where the Biker Mice are or I'll have my lackey as you call him grind you into the dust." Limburger demanded.

Carbine continued to scowl and looked away angrily.

"Greasepit." Limburger motioned the muscle bound ape. He held an arm around Carbine's neck. Within minutes, she could feel no breath getting to her lungs, her face was turning blue. She could feel her life being squeezed out of her.

She saw her life flash before her eyes. There were images of her parents. Then her and Throttle. Then the war. The devastation it caused. She lost family and friends in this war. Now it looks as if she herself will join her ancestors. She tried reaching for her blaster but it was too far away. She felt her body go limp. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a huge flash of light. A blast from a motorcycle. A jet black motorcycle. It caused Greasepit to release her. She heard the ugly ape scream out in pain. Then she heard Limburger run off as more laser blasts were heard. Missiles were fired.

"Carbine!'

She could hear the same motorcycle ride up as she knelt on the ground, coughing and trying to get breath back into her lungs.

"Are you okay?"

She saw Charley Davidson, clad in a skin-tight, hot pink motorcycle suit and matching helmet. She was riding on a black motorcycle. The latter now knelt next to her.

Carbine was about to answer her when her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Look out!" She cried tackling her friend to the ground as a missile sailed past them hitting a nearby building. The two ladies just missed getting blow to bits.

"Carbunkle! I should've known." Charley said, getting up followed by Carbine.

"Only the Big Cheese would let his lackeys do his dirty work for him." Carbine said, "Too lazy to do it himself."

"So nice to meet you, my dear girl." He replied, with a fake smile.

"Spare me the flattery, you psycho! You're gonna pay for trying to wreck my building, Limburger."Charley said.

"Your meddling hamster friends wretched my beloved plaza on more than one occasion." Limburger said, taking out a letter and holding it up for them to see, "Now thanks to the Mayor of Chicago, I have permission to demolish this ugly atrocity of a building once and for all."

Suddenly, a blast from a laser dissolved the paper in his hand. Limburger and his two comrades, along with Charley and Carbine glanced up to see three muscular furry bikers on motorcycles staring back at them.

"Oh, no..." Limburger groaned.

"You ain't destroying this building, Hallibutt!" Throttle said.

"'Cause the Biker Mice From Mars are back in town!" Modo cried out.

"And the party's over for you, Rot Fish!" Vinnie crowed. The three motorcycles shot out hand gliders. They flew down to Charley and Carbine.

"Bad timing." Carbine said, "Cut it kinda close, though."

"Took you meatheads long enough to get here." Charley said.

"Yeah, well, we still got here." Vinnie replied.

...

Cecilla Hawkings watched the stand off between the two enemies in the doorway of the back door.

"Be brave, Odysseus." She said.

"I see you've found another."

Cecilla looked up to see an old man walk up to her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She gasped at seeing him.

"You really don't recognize me? Twenty years ago, you said I had the most beautiful green eyes you'd ever seen."

Cecilla's eyes grew wide as she recognized him.

"Claud? Oh..." Her hands went to her face. She never expected to see a face from her past. A horrible past that was doomed to haunt her. A past that she wanted to forget but never could.


	24. Chapter 24

The Past Returns- Chapter 24

"Yes, Cecilla. It is I. Your beloved husband." The old man replied, staring at the dark-haired woman who covered her face with her hands.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I asked around in Mississippi. They told me you had left for Chicago to visit a friend. I had heard that three bikers had rescued you from Lawrence Limburger plus saved your farm. I knew you would get involved with one of them. I used my amulet to pinpoint your exact location." Claud replied.

"Please, Claud, let me be. I love him." She motioned at Throttle who had just fired his blasters knocking Greasepit into a wall.

"You said the same thing about me till I began getting old. Then you left me."

"You went to Greece. I heard on the news you died in a plane crash." She replied.

"You can see I'm still alive. Why did you leave me? Was I not better to you than ten sons, Cecilla?"

He was. But Cecilla's curse prevented her from growing old with the person she loved.

"What could I do?!" Cecilla cried, and paced the floor, "You have no idea what it's like watching people you love: your mother, your father, brothers, sisters, friends, get old around you and then die while you stay young. You never age. You stay the same. Year after year. Decade after decade. Husbands growing older and then dying while you stay the same! I couldn't bear to watch it anymore."

"And that's why you left me. And you'll do the same to the one called Throttle."

"No...I could...never do that to him."

"But you will. He won't be young and handsome forever. He will grow old as me some day." Claud replied, "Which is why I can't let you go. You will come with me."

"I will not."

"You are my wife! You will do as I say or the building goes down on your friends!" Claud yelled.

Claud held up a crystal and after uttering a strange incantation in a tongue unknown to men, he lifted up his hand causing the Last Chance Garage to lift off of its foundation.

Cecilla gasped.

...

"What the h-? My building!" Charley screamed.

"I've heard people say 'when pigs fly', but flying buildings?" Modo said.

The Biker Mice, Charley, Minerva, Carbine, Limburger and his two comrades saw the building approach them.

Throttle glanced over to see Cecilla standing next to a strange old man in a suit, tie, and dress shoes. He looked like any ordinary man except for the shimmering amulet he wore around his neck.

"Who's that clown Cecilla's with?" He wondered.

And from the looks of things, she didn't look happy. She looked scared. But he was more worried about his friends and himself as the building came towards them.

"I believe it it time we made a hasty retreat." Limburger said, getting into his limo driven by Fred the Mutant. Carbunkle climbed in followed by Greasepit whose large body hung outside the back door window.

"Get out, you cretins! There's not enough room!" Limburger screamed, trying to kick them out of the limo. Carbunkle felt the sole of Limburger's shoe strike him in the face. Limburger saw the building getting close.

"Drive!" He yelled at Fred.

"Oh, Yeah!" Fred cried happily at seeing the building. He rode towards the building.

"No! Turn the car around and drive the other way, you fool!" Limburger shouted.

Fred backed up and drove with Greasepit still sticking out of the car window.

"Oh, darn." Fred pouted, because he missed getting hit by the building.

...

"I've heard of inflation, but this is too much." Vinnie said.

''What's that psycho done to my building?" Charley asked.

"It's gonna crush us!" Minerva exclaimed.

"We won't let it, darling. Get behind me." Modo told her, gently pushing her behind him while shielding her with his body. A faint blush formed on Cecilla's face on being that close to Modo. The same blush was in Modo's face. Then he got serious.

The mice got ready. Throttle brandished his blasters, Vinnie held up lit flares. Modo aimed his laser cannon at the floating building hovering a few feet from them. Carbine took out his blaster.

"Stop! You can't destroy my building!" Charley cried out.

"If we don't, we're gonna be street pizza, Charley-girl." Vinnie replied.

"How is it able to fly to begin with?" Modo asked.

"That guy who Cecilla's with is the clue. He's using some kind of magic. We gotta put a stop to it." Throttle said, glancing over at Claud and noticing him gripping a tight hold onto a shimmering necklace.

...

"Stop it, Claud!" Cecilla cried out with outstretched hands and a bowed head, "I will go with you."

Claud simply waved the building with his hand. It flew away from the Biker Mice and their friends. It went back into its foundation.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Claud smiled down at Cecilla.

Suddenly, a fist knocked him down. Throttle activated his Knuke Knuckles. The glowing fist shown like a beacon.

"When you attack my friends and upset my girl, you've made a big mistake!" Throttle threatened him.

He grabbed him by the collar and was about to beat some manners into him, when Cecilla stopped him.

"Leave him be, Odysseus. Throttle, " She looked down, then up, "Claud is...my...husband."

Everyone gasped. Mouths open and jaws dropped.

"Husband?!" Everyone said.

"Talk about your soap operas." Minerva said, in shock hand to her lips.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted." Carbine said.

"Give me a chance to explain everything." She said.

"You could've told me this from the beginning." Throttle said, letting Claud go, "We never shouldn't have..."

"I thought Claud had died. I...Throttle, I am sorry about all this." She said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you and your friends. But I couldn't let you wind up as another one of my wife's victims as I was." Claud said.

"They weren't victims. They were husbands and I loved them all!" She shouted at Claud.

"Forgive me. husbands. That she left as soon as they got older." Claud corrected.

"Like you intended to do to me." Throttle said.

"No...I...I told you at the farm what happened to me ...how I drank the elixir. How I never aged. I am always young. I look now as I looked then when I was twenty-two. That was hundreds of years ago."

"Where can I find that stuff?" Vinnie asked, intrigued.

"Trust me, you don't want it. It has created nothing but pain and sadness in my life." Cecilla told him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

Resolution-Chapter 25

"If I hadn't been so eager to want to stay young and never grow old, I'd be a happier person to this day." Cecilla said, "Claud... Throttle...I'm sorry."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to stay young, but you shoulda been honest with me about all this from the beginning, babe." Throttle replied.

"I thought Claud was dead." She replied, "But you are right. I should've told you everything."

"Well, as you can see I'm not dead. Now let's go and leave these people in peace." Claud told Cecilla.

Suddenly, the mice's ears twitched at the sound of a loud clicking gun. Their super sensitive hearing could pick up any noise.

"Everyone down, now!" Throttle shouted to everyone.

"What is it?" Claud asked.

"Lawrence Limburger's deranged doc Carbunkle has got a huge gun aimed at us." The tan furred mouse replied, pressing a button on his visor, which gave him a clear view of the creepy guy standing with Limburger on the roof of a building across from the Last Chance Garage with what appeared to be a laser cannon.

Modo pulled Minerva down while Vinnie pulled down Charley shielding her with his body.

Charley blushed at being very close to Vinnie. The white mouse's face was red. But he turned to face her with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" He teased.

"Seriously, Vinnie? You're gonna pick now to flirt with me?" She asked.

"The night time is the right time..sweetheart..." He sang out.

"Rope it in, Vinnie." Throttle told him.

"What worse his singing or being pinned down by Limburger's flunkie?" Modo asked.

"That's easy. His singing." Throttle said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Cecilla said.

"Define bad." Throttle replied.

"Aw, you two gloryhounds are just jealous. Great looks and a great voice. What more could any woman want?" Vinnie bragged to Throttle and Modo chest out.

Carbunkle fired. Modo tackled Vinnie to the ground. Both mice along with everyone else got up. Where Vinnie had been standing a moment before was a smoking, black hole.

"If I hadn't saved your tail, you'd have been barbecue." Modo told him.

"Yeah, well, sayonara, Dr. Giggles!" Vinnie cried out, hurling a lit flare at Carbunkle. It struck the inside of the laser cannon. Both villains screamed as the laser cannon blew up. The force of the blast catapulted both Carbunkle and Limburger a number of feet into the air.

"Yeowwww!" They howled. They came falling to the ground.

"Come, my dear, let's help these poor feebs." Claud said to Cecilla, who nodded.

He then lifted his amulet at a large green dumpster. It moved right in the path of the two baddies. Both villains fell into the dumpster.

"This day can't get any worse." Limburger said.

Cecilla touched the amulet and concentrated with an extended glowing hand as a metal trash can began floating in mid-air. It turned upside down dumping trash on Limburger and Carbunkle.

"I'm afraid it has, Your Overinflatedness." Carbunkle muttered.

"I stand corrected." Limburger said.

"Only one thing would make this victory complete: blowing up Stinkfish's tower." Vinnie said.

"We already did." Modo replied, pointing at the gigantic pile of rubble that was once Limburger Plaza.

"Aw, buzzkill. I got all this steam I gotta blow off!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Then, allow me." Claud said, raising his amulet towards the pile of rubble. It began hovering in mid-air.

...

"It's okay, Mistah Limboiger. I got youse." Greasepit said, helping Limburger out of the dumpster.

"Strange. I don't remember the weather man saying anything about a storm." Limburger said, looking up.

"Me either." Carbunkle said, also looking up.

All three baddies looked up to see the rubble and debris from Limburger tower coming on top of them. They screamed their heads off as the destroyed building came tumbling down on them.

"I hate those mice..." Limburger said, sobbing.

"Getting down and dirty. You alright." Vinnie told Claud, as they high-fived each other.

"Likewise." He replied.

...

Charley was hard at work making repairs to her bike which had a few mishaps during her battle with Limburger and Carbunkle. She didn't notice that Vinnie had stood next to her as she knelt before the bike. She then saw his reflection in the hubcaps.

"Uh, hiya, sweetheart.' he said, looking nervous and fidgeting on one foot then the other.

It was plain as day he had something he wanted to get off his chest. She saw him look over to see Cecilla standing in the doorway. The young woman nodded for Vinnie to continue what he had to say to Charley.

"Sweetheart...I...miss...you. There I said it." He blurted out.

"I miss you, too." She smiled.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"It does, Vin."

He scooped her up whooping and hollering. Charley had her arms around Vinnie's neck They then kissed gently then passionately.

Cecilla walked away smiling as she left the two lovers.

...

"Throttle... Odysseus...I really am sorry. I still love you..."Cecilla began.

"Cecilla...I think you're an amazing woman, but I can't be with someone who switches hot and cold. You're with me one minute then the minute I grow a gray hair, you're gone. I need someone there for the long haul." Throttle told her, holding up a hand to stop her.

"And you don't think I'm that person." She concluded.

"I think you have to decide for yourself if you are."

"I want to be. I tried to be. But you can't know or understand how it's been for me. I'd give anything to grow old with the person I love instead of watching them grow old and die before my eyes." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Cecilla..." Throttle began, taking her in his arms.

"You are right. You do deserve to be with someone who will be there for you."

She pulled away from him.

"I'm glad you're finally being reasonable..." Claud said, holding out his hand to take Cecilla by the hand. The latter walked by him.

"Huh?" He looked on puzzled.

She whistled and a broomstick came flying towards her. She got on it. It picked her up into the air.

"Farewell, Odysseus. I shall never forget you."

"Yeah." Throttle said, looking down.

Claud called and a broomstick appeared around.

"Nice meeting you gents. Till we meet again." He said.

"She was from a different world, Throttle. Some things aren't meant to be." Charley told him.

"I'm here for you, Mighty Mouse." Carbine said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said, to Carbine, with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Love and A Discussion-chapter 26

"Don't sweat it, Big bro. There are other fish in the sea." Minerva told Throttle.

"Yeah. Think I'll take a ride. Clear my head." Throttle said, getting on his bike.

"Need some company?" Carbine asked, "We could ride together."

"Thanks, but I think I need to be alone for a while." He said. Then he rode off.

Carbine watched him go with a sad expression.

He was hurting. And she couldn't do anything about it.

 _I swear if I run into Cecilla again, I will personally wring her neck!_ Carbine mentally told herself.

Unbeknownst to Throttle, two figures watched him. Cecilla and Claud watched from above.

"Odysseus...Odysseus." Cecilla whispered under her breath.

"Dearest Cecilla, you must try to forget him." Claud said, " We must fly."

"Perhaps." She said, looking down.

"Now, we are together as it was meant to be." He said, attempting to take her into his arms.

She smiled at him seductively. He went to kiss her.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. Claud looked shocked. Then looked down. His amulet was gone!

"I'm sorry, Claud. But it can never be as it was before. I love Throttle." She said, holding the amulet in her hand.

"You brazen hussy! You tricked me!" He cried out, angrily.

"I hate doing this, but I'm starting over with my Odysseus." She said, holding the amulet in the air. It glowed with an unearthly glow. A swirling mass of purple and pink formed in the air.

"You're making a big mistake, Cecilla." He told her, "Can you really love him unconditionally?"

"Yes...because...I can love him even if he does become old...I finally decided that I do deserve him and I am good enough for him."

"Nooooo!" Claud cried out, as he felt himself being pulled into the portal.

"Goodbye, Claud." Cecilla said.

...

Throttle rode till he came to the Scoreboard. The ride helped clear his mind like it always did. And he had a lot to think about.

"Did I jump the gun with Cecilla? I mean, I did like her a lot, but all the hoo doo and growing old stuff scared the wits out of me." He thought.

He had never met anyone like her before. She was a great girl. She made him forget about Carbine. She was everything he liked in a woman: beautiful, kind, sexy, and smart. To say the woman was hot was an understatement. Plus, she had a great body! But he wanted someone who would be there for him after the lovemaking was over. He would be there for her, too. Carbine had been there before the war. He saw himself settling down with her then the war changed her into this cold, unfeeling person he didn't recognize. But he put up with it thinking they could work things out once they defeated the Plutarkians and saved Mars.

The nail in the coffin was him finding out about Steel, her new boyfriend. He broke things off with her completely.

"Life. It ain't an easy road." He told himself, shaking his head.

He rode into the Scoreboard towards him and his bros living quarters. He had gone in when he heard a sound. He quickly took out his blasters. Whoever was there was going to get their butt kicked big time. He jumped into the room and got a shock.

There lying on his bed was Cecilla. She was dressed in a red corset that pushed up her breasts to make them larger. She wore red satin laced panties and white knee-high stockings with white suspenders attached to the waist of the corset. The outfit left little to the imagination.

"Hello, handsome. Like what you see?" She purred.

Throttle gulped. She looked hotter than he'd ever seen her. He couldnt stop staring at her shapely calves and her breasts. He put his blasters away.

"Cecilla, W-what are you doing here?" He finally asked, finding his voice at last.

She got off the bed, hips swaying back and forth made him gulp even more.

"I decided I want you and no one else." She replied, smiling and pressing her lips against his. Her body pressed against his bare muscular chest. He felt her hands go up his chest. Her breasts pressed against his body. It reacted to her as he kissed her back. She moaned as he caressed her back and shoulders. Soon, they were rolling around naked in his bed.

"I love you, Throttle. And I won't ever leave you. I plan to stay even if you're old and gray."She murmured between kisses. And man could that mouse kiss! Throttle was becoming very passionate.

"Well, it'll be a long time before that happens." He replied, smiling, "We mice take longer to age than humans."

He then stopped smiling and looked serious at her.

"You sure you really wanna do this, Cecilla? I need someone who's going to stick it out when things are good and also when things suck."

"You make me happy, my love. Happiness can only happen once in a person's lifetime. Grab it when it happens."

"I ain't going anywhere, either." He smiled down at her.

...

"What do you call this again?" Minerva asked, eying the straw inside her can of soda.

"A straw. And that's what's known as root beer." Modo replied.

"It's delicious!" She said, happily drinking her root beer.

"I've heard of this Earth. You must give me a tour." Minerva told Modo.

"Sure. We could go for a ride now if you want." Modo replied.

"Oh, yes. I'd like that a lot." Minerva replied, smiling warmly at Modo.

The giant gray-furred mouse blushed. He then got on his bike.

"Our carriage awaits, milady." Modo said, gloved hand outstretched towards Minerva. The latter got on.

"Have fun, you two." Charley said.

...

The bike roared to life as Modo's sweet ride took them through the streets of Chicago. They soon rode to Lake Michigan.

"It's beautiful, Modo. Just like on Mars. My Mars." Minerva said.

"It's me and my bros favorite spot." Modo said, spreading out a blanket. He and Minerva sat on it.

"I can see why. Breathtaking." She replied, "Thank you."

"For what, darling?"

"For just being there." Her hand caressed his cheek. He smiled as his gloved hand stroked her cheek. Their eyes locked on each other. Modo began kissing her. A gentle kiss that took her breath away. Then it got intensed. She was laying on her back. He was on top of her.

"I love you, Minerva." Modo said, softly.

"Oh, Modo, I love you, too." She replied, kissing him.

...

Carbine sat quiet. She was in deep thoughts. Was Throttle alright? She wondered. She knew he was grown and could take care of himself, but she still was worried about him. He was a capable and excellent fighter. Along with his two bros, they were a huge asset to the Resistance. Without them, a lot of the war wouldn't have been won. They were the elite. The best of the Freedom Fighters. Cream of the crop. But still she couldn't help but worry about him...even if they weren't together anymore. And whose fault was that? Cecilla Hawkings. That slut put the moves on Throttle and being a guy he did what guys always do: give in to temptation.

"You okay, Carbine?" Charley asked.

"If Throttle had never met her, we could've worked things out between us." She said, out loud to herself.

Thankfully, Vinnie had gone out to practice his bike skills.

"Would you really? Seems to me you two have had problems throughout the whole relationship. You can't blame Cecilla."

"So she's supposed to just waltz in and take my mouse?" Carbine asked.

"Even if Cecilla hadn't come on the scene, you and Throttle have been having problems long before the war began."


	27. Chapter 27

Bros United - Chapter 27

''Well, every couple goes through problems. Life is not always going to be a bed of roses. Thorns come with those roses." Carbine replied, "And I still say eventually Throttle and I will be able to work things out now that Miss Homewrecker is gone."

"You have a one-track mind. Anybody ever tell you that?" Charley asked her.

"I didnt get to be leader of the Freedom Fighters for nothing, you know. It took hard work and discipline. I had to stay focused on the task at hand otherwise we would've lost many battles." She replied.

"Nothing wrong with that, except it depends what the task is."

...

"I'm sorry about what happened with Claud. Before his plane went down in Greece, I filed for divorce. Claud was very controlling. The amulet increased his control and anger towards me. He didn't want the divorce but I did." Cecilla told Throttle.

"Well, he did try to hurt me and my friends so it doesn't surprise me. Has he ever...hurt you?"

Cecilla's face became hard and pale. She looked away as she stared out the window.

"After he got possession of that amulet, it changed him into a different person- someone I didn't recognize anymore. He treated me very badly." Cecilla said, "I tried many times to leave. He always found me."

"Where did he get that amulet?"

"It had been in his families for many generations. Claud's family was a large clan of warlocks. They had practiced their craft for many centuries. I was a young witch developing and learning my own craft when we met. After we married and he inherited the amulet, everything changed. That's why I left. I had my own problems, besides. I had taken the eternal youth elixir. I dreamed of the day I could meet the right person-someone who could love me for me."

She then cupped Throttle's face with her hands.

"You're that person." She said, kissing him on the lips and rubbing her nose against his.

"Cecilla, you're amazing, babe. Beautiful and incredibly sexy." He breathed.

"Is that all men think of? Sex? And beauty?" She asked.

"Well, not to sound like Vinnie, but yeah."

Cecilla playfully punched his shoulder while he laughed.

...

"I love you, Minerva." Modo told her.

"Darling Modo..." Minerva murmured, then giggled as he kissed her neck. She then cradled his cheek and kissed him.

They were walking to Modo's bike when Modo saw something that got his attention. He was a huge bulldozer being driven by Greasepit, one of Lawrence Limburger's flunkies.

"What is Greasegutt up to?" He wondered.

"Doesn't he work for Limburger?" Minerva asked.

"Sure does and for him to be in that bulldozer he's gotta up to no good." Modo said, getting on his bike. He helped Minerva on.

"We need to get the others, love." Minerva told him.

"One step ahead of ya, darling. I already sent them a message with the coordinates." He grinned at her.

Within minutes, Vinnie rode up and was next to Modo's bike.

"Glad ya showed up, bro." Modo told him.

"And missed the chance to kick Lardpitt's butt? No way was I gonna miss that. Where's Throttle?" Vinnie asked.

"Went for a ride to clear his head. Should be here soon." Modo replied.

"Riding my bike and blowing stuff up always makes me feel better." Vinnie crowed.

"We know." Minerva giggled.

"Touche, sweetheart." Vinnie grinned back at her.

...

Back at the Last Chance Garage, Charley glanced to her bike. She had installed a vidcom just like the ones the Freedom Fighters had in their bikes. Charley read a text message from Modo.

"What is it?" Carbine asked.

"A distress signal. Greasepit is on his way towards a school in a bulldozer. He said he contacted Vinnie and Throttle. They going to stop him." Charley replied.

"That's bulldozer was one of the things the Reek Fishes used to tear Mars apart and ship it back to Plutark." Carbine said.

"That's why the guys are here: to stop Limburger from doing to this planet what he and the other Stink Fishes did to Mars." She replied.

"I know. If this war had never come, Throttle and I would've stayed together. Been happy." Carbine said, sadly.

...

"My love, what is it?" Cecilla asked.

Throttle had gotten up and was now kneeling in front of his bike.

"My bros! They need me! Duty calls." He replied, zipping up his pants and putting on his vest. She watched him put on his boots.

"You're going away again. Oh, Throttle, loving and holding on to you is the hardest job I ever had." She said, sitting up in bed, arms folded across her knees.

He smiled and quickly kissed her.

"I'll be back." He said.

Then he hopped on his bike, put on his helmet, and he was gone.

"I'll be waiting." She said, watching him go.

...

"I say forget waiting for Throttle. Let's go mop the floor with Greasepit now." Vinnie said.

"Be patient, Vinnie. He'll be here." Modo told him.

Modo, Minerva, and Vinnie waited on a hillside to see Greasepit arrive at an elementary school. Thank goodness no children were there because it was Columbus Day.

Modo had his hands full trying to calm Vinnie down.

The white-furred adrenaline fueled junkie was never one to be patient. Vinnie loved thrills and liked performing the most dangerous stunts on his bike. He always volunteered for the most life-threatening missions. It was like the guy had a death wish. Throttle and Modo liked danger and thrilling adventures just like their younger bro did but even they were amazed that he's lived this long considering the crazy risks he's taken.

"If I don't blow up or smash Greaseball's face soon, I'm gonna explode!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Geez, he's a wild man and a loose cannon."

"That's what I've said for years."

The mice looked up to see Throttle ride up to them.

"Where ya been, bro?" Vinnie asked.

"Tell ya later." Throttle told him, then turning to his sister, " Piston, go hide. This is bound to get dangerous."

"Don't call me Piston. It's Minerva. Piston was fine when I was a baby but now it's Minerva. Also, I'm staying with Modo." She replied, arms folded.

"Fine. Battle Mode, bros and sis! " Throttle said.

Modo and Vinnie pressed buttons on the sides of their helmets. Their visors turned a neon color according to the color of their helmets.

"Hang on tight, Miss Minerva." Modo told her, handing her a helmet which she put on.

"We're gonna rock that bulldozer from here to Stink Fish Tower!" Throttle cried out, revving up his bike by turning the handlebars.

"Awooooo! Music to my ears!" Vinnie crowed.

"Bros united to rock and ride!" Modo laughed.

"Okay, you mad mamma jammas, let's Rock..." Throttle said.

"...And Ride!" Everyone cried out.


	28. Chapter 28

Throttle's Choice-chapter 28

Limburger's main lackey, Greasepit was driving a bulldozer while another goon rode in a vehicle with a wrecking ball. Another one rode in another bulldozer.

"Alright, youse goons, let's knock this school down so's Mistah Limboiger can ship its land back to his home planet." Greasepit told them.

"Not today, Greasestain, we're cancelling your renovation plans!" Throttle told him.

The three bikes now rode in front of him.

"Destroying a school? You three scumbags have sunk to a new low and that makes me mad!" Modo said, single eye glowing.

"That's why we taking out the trash!" Minerva exclaimed, pointing at Greasepit and the two goons.

"Hey, that's my line, sweetheart!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Aw, man! It's dem motorcycle riding hamsters! Murderize 'em!" Greasepit ordered his two companions.

The two goons charged towards the mice. The one driving the machine with the wrecking ball swung the ball at the mice. Vinnie backflipped onto the ball. He was partly kneeling on it.

"Hey, have a light!" He cried, throwing one of his flares into the carriage where the goon sat. He jumped out as the vehicle burst into flames. Vinnie had flipped down onto his bike.

"Awoooo! Yes! I'm just too bad and don't you just hate me for it!" Vinnie crowed, fist in the air and riding away.

The other goon pursued Modo.

"Time to take this sleezebrain down a notch!" He said, turning around to face him. Modo got off his bike and stood aiming his bionic laser at the approaching goon.

"Oooh, you think you can take me, Rat boy?" The goon jeered, attempting to run the giant mouse over.

"Rat?!"Modo screamed, eye red as fire, "Now you're talking trash!"

"Don't let him get to you, Modo." Minerva said.

"Better listen to your cutie, mousie. She's got a nice a- by the way." He smirked.

That made him go ballastic. He fired blowing up the dune buggy.

He then grabbed him with his other fist.

"You just insulted my girl and that makes me super mad!"

He then threw him through a brick wall.

"Down to just you and me, Sludge Brain!" Throttle told Greasepit.

"Youse ain't going no where's, mousie!" He replied.

...

Charley Davidson had driven Carbine in her truck to where they could plainly see the Biker Mice facing off against Greasepit and his goons. Both women got out of the truck to watch them and assist them.

"Looks like everyone's okay." Carbine said.

"Yeah, they stopped that walking oil slick from demolishing that elementary school." Charley replied, looking at the school to see it was okay.

"Throttle, oh no!" Carbine said, quickly.

Charley whipped her head around to what Carbine was pointing at. Throttle and Greasepit were fighting and Throttle was getting the better of the muscle bound ape. Carbunkle was on the roof of an adjoining building. He had a large blaster and was aiming it at the mice. Particularly Throttle.

Carbine was just about to stop him when she saw Cecilla flying in mid-air. The witch woman hovered above him and with a wave of her hand a glittery powder fell on him. He shrunk and transformed into a little black pig. She then floated down to where Throttle was.

"I donts gets it. The doc was supposed to be zapping you to mush!" Greasepit said.

"Your fellow comrade is indisposed right now." Cecilla replied, putting the black pig on the ground.

It was the ugliest thing you saw: from its glasses to its crop of red hair. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and knocked Greasepit out.

"He won't win any beauty pageants any time soon." Throttle chuckled.

"My love, are you hurt?" She asked Throttle going to him, her hands on his chest while he took her in his arms.

"Fine. Thanks." He grinned, down at her.

"Oh, hell no!" Carbine exclaimed, mouth open, on seeing Throttle's old flame kiss him on the lips.

"Carbine, you have to let it go." Charley told her, hand on her shoulder.

"Why couldn't she have stayed gone?" Carbine mumbled.

"She's Throttle's choice. They're an item. There's nothing you can do."

...

Throttle glanced happily at the pretty young woman before him. He felt he was the luckiest mouse in the galaxy. But then he became sad.

"You once were able to read my mind..." He began, "Can you read it now?"

"Yes, I can." Cecilla replied.

"I care deeply about you, Cecilla, but I don't have anything to offer you except what I feel inside." He thought, knowing she read his mind.

"Maybe...that's all you need." She communicated back, telepathically.

Then they kissed.

"Woooooooo!"

The two startled lovers turned around to see Modo and Vinnie whooping and hollering. They forgot they were there. The two macho mice were happy for their bro and leader. Minerva stood there grinning as well.

Vinnie felt Throttle deserved to be with Cecilla rather than Carbine. He never liked the high-strung female. She had an explosive temper. Plus, becoming a general and leader of the Freedom Fighters made things worse. The woman carried a whip and didn't hesitate to use it if she had to. Vinnie never forgot how she tried to get him and his bros executed back on Mars. Without Charley's help, they would never be able to clear their name.

Modo was also happy for Throttle. Their leader was the backbone of the Biker Mice From Mars. He was not just their leader but their brother. Modo didn't like the way Carbine treated him sometimes. He felt she took him for granted. But it wasn't his place to judge her. She was the leader of the Freedom Fighters. They had to do what she said whether they liked it or not.

The two mice cheered.

Throttle blushed. So did Cecilla. They looked away as embarassed lovers do. Hands inches from each other. Cecilla extended her pinky. Throttle extended his. Both wrapped around each other for a minute then let go.

"How touching."

Everyone turned to see Limburger aiming a large blaster at them.

"You really think you're gonna take us on all by yourself, Lardbutt?" Throttle said.

Suddenly, the Biker Mice, and Cecilla were bathed in a glowing neon light and were now floating in mid-air

"Oh, I'm not alone." Limburger replied.

An alien with a purple and silver metallic like body now walked towards them arms our and in the air towards them. The alien's hands were metallic.

"Electromag!" Throttle exclaimed.

"You remember me. Very good." He replied.

"Oh, we remember you all right. You tried to plaster us to a wall." Modo said.

"I thought we totally barbecued you into a molting metal heap." Vinnie said.

"But thanks to Carbunkle, I'm back for revenge." He replied.

"You let my brother and his friends go now!" Minerva tried to stop him when he flung her away into a dumpster.

"Now, Electromag, destroy the Biker Mice and their little friend." Limburger said.

Electromag now saw Cecilla and couldn't take his eyes off the attractive woman. Cecilla looked away and tried reaching for Throttle but she was separated from the mice.

"No, I'm taking the woman!" He grinned, looking her over. Throttle flushed with anger. How dare this walking tin can ogle his girl!

Within a minute, he had her in his grasp. His arm snaked around her shoulders.

"Release me at once!" Cecilla cried, squirming to get free but he held her in a vise like grip.

"Fiesty. I like that in a woman!" Electromag laughed.

"Let her go, you overgrown can opener!" Throttle called out.

"Oh, don't worry, mousie, I'll keep Doll Face here company. Now, say bye-bye, Biker Mice!" He said, with one hand swinging the mice into the wall of a building.

Cecilla turned to hold up the amulet she got from Claud. It blinded Electomag temporarily. That was enough time for a big bulldozer to come by and scoop him up. He was trapped inside. The Biker Mice were free and flipped to the ground.

"Need a hand?" Charley called out from the driver's side of the bulldozer.

"You forget I still have-" Limburger began, before the gun was kicked out of his hands by Carbine.

"Not now you don't, Reek Fish!" The Martian Mouse general said. Minerva picked up the blaster aiming it at Limburger.

"Give up or get lit up!" Vinnie said, holding out one of his lit flares.

Limburger took off the running like the coward he was.

"You okay, baby. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Throttle asked taking Cecilla in his arms.

"I am fine, my sweet. Are you hurt?" Cecilla asked.

"Nothing some root beers and hot dogs won't fix." He replied.

"Thank you." Cecilla told Carbine.

"Yeah, well, I did it for Throttle. I still don't like you, but I have to respect his choice." She said.


	29. Chapter 29

Moving On-Chapter 29

"Man, talk about a sore loser." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie!" Charley exclaimed. She saw Carbine stiffen up.

"I need to contact Commander Braddock on Mars about something." Carbine said, angrily stomping off.

"Carbine!" Throttle said, hand extended. But the young general was already gone.

Everyone glared at the white mouse.

"Nice going, Vinnie." Charley frowned.

"What? Just telling it like it is." Vinnie replied, hands up as if to say 'what did I do?"

"You didn't have to hurt her feelings to do it." Minerva told him.

'Yeah, Vin. That was totally uncalled for." Throttle said.

"My gray furred mamma always said you should never hurt a lady's feelings." Modo said, "She would have skinned me alive if she saw me do that."

Vinnie wanted to convince everyone how jerky Carbine had been to them. How she deserved what she got. But he didn't. Part of him knew they were right and he was wrong for what he said. But the other part he felt was justified. She was not his favorite person. He still couldn't forget how she tried to throw him, Throttle, and Modo into a pit of spikes the first time they went back to Mars. If Charley hadn't talked the general out of it, they would've been mouse shishkabob. They could've gotten free but their people had Charley as well. They didn't mind risking their own lives. But they could never risk Charley's life. As long as they didn't break free, she was safe. They would die to protect her.

"I'm sorry if my presence is upsetting her. It was never my intention to do so." Cecilla said, looking away.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, hon." Throttle told her.

"Yeah, Carbine's the one with the problem." Vinnie said, then covered his mouth with his hand as Throttle glared at him, "Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Thank you." Throttle said, sighed.

...

"Hey, you okay? Sorry about Big Mouth. He doesn't think lots of times when he opens his mouth." Charley said, as she ran after Carbine.

" Does he handle things in a stupid way? Yes. But he is right about one thing." Carbine replied, slowly, "I wasn't there for Throttle. I was so focused on our people winning this war against the Fish Faces. It seemed nothing else mattered. But it wasn't that I didn't miss him. I did. That's why I wanted to defeat the Plutarkians and save our world. I thought Throttle would come back to me. He was gone and then I wondered what happened to him. Then finding him on Earth fighting Limburger, I was happy but at the same time sad. It meant we'd still be separated from each other. He promised me he'd come back to Mars. I waited for months. I was so lonely... I cheated on him.."

"Carbine..."Charley stared at the distaught general with pity.

"Why did I make this war more important than what Throttle and I had?" She said, looking down.

"You made a mistake. Plus, you both were miles away from each other. The war made things much worse.

"And look what it cost me. If I had never cheated on him..he wouldn't have met anyone else. Throttle and I could've worked things out if we had been on the same planet."

"Maybe you could have. But it never worked out that way."

Both women looked up to see Cecilla approach them.

"Because you seduced him." Carbine replied, giving a not so friendly look at the woman.

"Call it what you want. Play the part of the scorned ex-girlfriend if you like, but Throttle loves me and I love him." Cecilla told her.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to make him happy?" Carbine asked, "You're a human. A witch. He's a Martian Mouse. It can never work out."

"Hey! Excuse me? I'm a human in a relationship with a Martian Mouse in case you forgot." Charley said.

"Well, you're not a witch. You didn't use magic to seduce your mate." Carbine said.

"The only magic used was regular attraction that happens between two people. Nothing more." Cecilla replied, "Maybe if you hadn't treated Throttle so coldly, you'd still be together.

"You don't know a d- thing about our relationship! So stay out of it."

"You stay out of our relationship. You don't like me? Fine. You don't have to. But he's my man/mouse now. Deal with it. Hmm." Cecilla flicked her hair back and then strutted off to join Throttle.

Carbine watched her walk off in shock.

"Wooo! Did Cecilla just tell off the general?" Vinnie asked.

All three mice and Minerva had seen the women in deep conversation.

"You shouldn't have done that, Cecilla." Throttle said.

"Yes, well, I was tired of her treating me like I'm a homewrecker and a pariah. She needs to take responsibility for her own actions."...

Commander Braddock asked Carbine when she was coming back to Mars. The Freedom Fighters were facing a losing battle as the war between them and the Plutarkians got more stressful. They were running out of food supplies and the Fish Faces wiped out a large amount of the cave mouse population. Thank goodness the Garden of Hope was hidden well from the Fish Faces. The Martian Mice protected and took care of this one piece of Mars that was still green and full of life. It was the only thing the cave mice had left of their former life before the Fish Faces strip mined everything. Carbine worked hard to cultivate the land as well as protect it.

"I am getting ready to head back soon. I should be there in two hours." She asked, in a business like manner, "How much of our k rations do we have left?"

"Not many. Maybe the Biker Mice can help." He replied, "Could you ask them?"

"I don't have Throttle. I have to live with it. The fate of Mars is more important right now." She thought.

"General Carbine? Is everything alright?" He asked.

That brought her out of her thoughts.

"Fine." She said, quickly, "I'll see what I can do."


	30. Chapter 30

Carbine Has Regrets-chapter 30

"It's that bad?" Throttle asked Carbine.

"Bad is an understatement. Our food supply could run out in a few days. Morale is at an all-time low. He doesn't know how long our fighters can hold out " she told him.

"What about the Garden of Hope? Aren't you growing any food crops growing out of there?" Throttle asked.

"Yes, but it's slow going. A few of our soldiers myself included have tried to get them to grow but with the war going on, a majority of our troops have been focused on winning our war with the Plutarkians that hardly anything has grown." Carbine replied.

"What have you tried to grow there?" Cecilla asked.

Carbine, at first, was surprised that Cecilla would ask her anything about Mars' affairs since it didn't really concern her not being a Martian Mouse or a Freedom Fighter. Then she remembered she was now a big part of Throttle's life whether she liked it or not. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Mostly Martian turnips. But who wants to eat just turnips? Plus, the k rations we have aren't that great but it beats starving. The soil is pretty rich in nitrogen and it's green and lots of flowers grow there." Carbine replied.

"Not being rude but you can't eat flowers. I think I can help. I've grown my own food and I may have some plant seeds you can use." Cecilla said, going into her bag and pulling out several seed packets.

"Carrots, cabbage, green beans, sweet peas..." Carbine read off of some of the packets.

"Think you could use them?" She asked.

"We sure could. Thanks." Carbine said.

"But they'll will need food now." Minerva said.

"The Fish Faces got Mars blockkaded. Vehicles like hover trucks that transported food to Martian Mouse communities were confiscated by the Plutarkians. We've had trouble getting food to them plus to our troops. And without it, our armies will be wiped out." Carbine said.

"I say we take a trip back to Mars and whip the scaly hides off the Fish Faces and take those food trucks back." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, who do those Reek Fishes think they are to starve innocent people? That just makes me mad!" Modo said, as his single eye turned red as a flame.

"Then it's official, brothers and sisters. We're gonna need Limburger's transporter." Throttle said.

"But didn't we level Stinkfish's tower?" Modo asked.

"Which means we probably lost his transporter, too." Vinnie said.

"Not to worry, guys. I got a surprise for you." Charley said, going into a storage closet and pulling out something covered with a large white tarp.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed, pulling off the tarp.

There sitting before her stunned audience was a brand new transporter.

"Charley-girl, where did you get that?" Throttle asked.

"I copied the software and installation files plus blueprints showing how to build it." Charley explained.

"Sweetheart...not too shabby. Is my girl on fire or what?" Vinnie beamed, bragging on Charley who smiled. Then she blushed when Vinnie winked at her.

"Save it for later, you two. We got a planet to save." Carbine said.

...

Charley stood at the computer console of the transporter. She tapped away on the keyboard as Carbine gave her the coordinates to Mars as numbers showed up on the screen. The Biker Mice, along with Minerva and Cecilla, got inside the transporter. Minerva sat with Modo on his bike while Cecilla sat behind Throttle on his bike.

Carbine tried very hard not to glance up at the tan-furred mouse with his new lady. A few years ago, it was her sitting behind Throttle. She remembered putting her arms around his waist. She sniffed up his wonderful scent. She had been the happiest and luckiest girl back then because he was hers and no one else's.

Funny how now that seems like it was a whole other lifetime lived by someone else. Not her. It was before the Plutarkians invaded Mars. Before their planet was reduced to a dying world of desert. Mars had been green and full of life.

Flashback...

She had been a sweet, innocent and hopeful girl of seventeen. A girl who daydreamed about marrying Throttle and having a family. War was the furthest thing from her mind. He had been a teenage boy who rode a motorcycle and was planning on joining the Martian Military.

Her older brother had become friends with Throttle and introduced them. They became attracted to each other after that. Throttle loved her gutsy side. Carbine loved his quiet, calm demeanor but rebel side. They began dating. Then the war hit but they still saw each other. Each of them joined the military.

Carbine joined after her father was gunned down by the Reek Fishes. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled her father in her arms. She looked around and saw her brother lying face up on the ground. His face and fur were matted with dried blood.

She checked for a pulse. There was none. It hit her that she was now all alone. She looked around for Throttle. The latter ran and put his arms around her.

"It's gonna be alright, babe. I'm here." Throttle said.

"My family..." She replied, in a daze.

''Mine, too. Wiped out by the Fish Faces." Throttle said, equally dazed.

"Why is this happening? What's going on?" Carbine asked.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Throttle said, holding her.

She and Throttle stayed together till she heard he had been captured by the Plutarkians. She didn't know if he was alive or dead. She never heard from him till he arrived back on Mars three years later.

At this time, she had become a general and leader of the Martian Mouse Resistance. She had changed and become a whole other person. She had become hard and cold. She took him for granted and now she lost him.

End Flashback

"Oh, Throttle. I'm sorry. If I could only make it up to you." She thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Back On Mars-chapter 31

"Hop on, Sweetheart." Vinnie told Charley.

"I can't, Vinnie. Someone has to stay here to monitor the teleporter. To make sure it doesn't malfunction. Besides, you guys will be back, right?"

The three mice looked down.

Mars was their home. It's true they liked Earth, but they didn't belong there. They've always dreamed about going back to Mars to live. Their whole goal while they lived on Earth during those three years were to defeat Limburger and save the planet. They didn't want this beautiful blue and green planet to meet the same fate as Mars.

"I don't know..." Vinnie replied.

"I'll stay." Carbine said.

"Don't be silly. You're the leader of the Resistance. They need you up there!" Charley told her.

"She's right, Carbine. Commander Braddock is expecting you to be present." Throttle said.

"Plus, I'm the only one besides Carbunkle that knows how to run the teleporter. It's still in the experimental stage. This will be my first time running it." Charley said.

"Fine." Carbine muttered, stepping into the transporter, "You've already keyed in the coordinates."

"Gotta hit the start button. Keep your fingers crossed, guys. Here it goes." Charley said, pressing a button.

Flashing swirling lights lit up the transporter. It began glowing and a blinding light made Charley hide her face.

Charley looked up again to see them all gone. A lump formed in her throat. Her three good friends disappeared. Would she ever see them again?

"Good luck, guys. Watch yourselves. Vinnie... come back soon." Charley called out.

...

The Biker Mice and their female companions found themselves on a desert like planet. The familiar red sun greeted them like an old friend.

"We made it!" Modo exclaimed.

"We're...home. Finally." Throttle said.

"Seems like forever." Vinnie said, looking around.

"Amazing..." Cecilla breathed.

"Yeah..." Minerva said.

Desert and large golden sand dunes bathed by the crimson red sun stretched out as far as the eyes could see. Every where you looked you saw desert but no trees or a cactus. But they didn't have time to enjoy the scenery.

Dune buggies came flying down the hill at them at breakneck speed. Driving them were these ugly, dog-like aliens.

"Sand Raiders!" Throttle called out.

"Those rotten slavers!" Vinnie spat out, taking out lit flares and throwing one. He blew up a buggy as the Sand Raider jumped out before it exploded into flames.

"We can't let them get us!" Carbine said, taking out her blaster. She hid behind a craggy rock formation. Her blasts hit the tire of another buggy which crashed into a sand dune.

"Wh-who are they?" Minerva asked.

"They're animals." Modo explained, shooting with his laser cannon, "The scum of the universe. They'll enslave anyone they can get their grubby paws on: Martian Mouse, human, anyone. The Fish Faces have sold a lot of our people to them. But don't you worry. They ain't getting us."

"Yeah, everyone deserves to be free." Vinnie said.

"They're blocking the road that leads to Martian Command!" Carbine called out.

"You two hide!" Throttle told Cecilla and Minerva pointing at some rock formations standing off to the side.

"Battle Mode, bros!" Throttle told Vinnie and Modo.

Weapons came out of their bikes. Missiles protruded out.

"Let's Rock...!" Throttle called out.

"And Ride!" Vinnie and Modo finshed the sentence with Throttle.

"Are they mad? There are hundreds of those dune buggies!" Cecilla exclaimed.

"Only hundreds?" Carbine chuckled, "That's just a walk in the park for them!"

"Yeah, you should see them when they really get crazy. They know how to let loose!" Minerva laughed.

Cecilla thought about it for a moment then smiled. Her sweetie had a habit of being reckless and getting himself into dangerous situations. He had told her in so many words that his life was anything but sane. It was filled with danger: life-threatening danger and near escapes.

"If I wasn't in love with him so much, I'd turn him into a cute little piggy!" She chuckled to herself, then out loud,"Ah well, life in general is crazy!"

"It certainly is." said a voice.

Carbine, Cecilia, and Minerva looked up to see two Sand Raiders approach them. Carbine whipped out her blaster.

"Stay back or I shoot!" Carbine called out, pointing it at them.

"Your little pop gun isn't going to scare us, general." One of them replied.

"I'm warning you." She said, cocking her blaster.

Within minutes, the blaster was shot out of her hand and she tried to run at them when a stun ray immobilized her.

Minerva picked up the blaster and tried to fire it but it fell apart in her hands.

"What do you want from us?" Cecilla asked the Sand Raiders.

"Fiesty things. Well, it's like this:since the Resistance made us lose our inventory during our last battle with them, you three will make nice replacements." The other one said, grabbing her and Minerva by the arms.

...

"Divide and Conquer Manuever Number Eighteen! Now!" Throttle shouted to his two comrades.

Vinnie and Modo nodded. The three bikers split up. One went left. The other went right. Throttle rode in the center. The Sand Raiders motioned to their comrades. One group went after Vinnie while another group followed Modo. Throttle rode towards the Sand Raiders.

"Come on, me hardies! Cut them all off! Don't let them reach Martian Command!" One of the Sand Raiders yelled to the others.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked one Sand Raider after another.

Meanwhile, Vinnie rode his red Sports bike through an open rock crater.

"Eat my sludge, flea bags!" Vinnie cried out, hitting a button on his bike's computer console.

A hose protruded out spraying out motor oil. The buggies slid and slided and smashed into the side of rock craters. They exploded and the Sand Raiders jumped out.

"Yes!" Vinnie cheered, fist in the air. Then he rode off to join his bros.

Modo was riding away from the pursuing Sand Raiders.

"Okay, Lil' Darling. Make your daddy proud!" Modo told his bike. He hit a button on his bike. It gathered up a huge pile of the sand then blew it into the faces of the Sand Raiders. The dog faced riders couldn't see and crashed into sand dunes. Riders were ejected from their vehicles.

"Ha Ha! That's my girl!" Modo laughed, patting the side of his bike.

He soon met up with Throttle and Vinnie. All around them were wounded Sand Raiders and destroyed dune buggies.

"Aww, no more?" Vinnie pretended to pout.

Suddenly, a woman's scream answered his question.

"That's Minerva!" Modo cried out.

The three mice turned to see two Sand Raiders standing in front of them. One of them held both Cecilla and Minerva by the wrists. The other one carried an unconscious Carbine in his arms.

"Carbine!" Throttle exclaimed, "What have you done to her?! If you've laid a finger on them..."

"Don't try anything stupid, mice. Your general is safe. For the moment. Give up and your three lovely companions won't be harmed." He told them.

Now the Biker Mice had a problem.


	32. Chapter 32

Resolution-chapter 32

"Your surrender for the women. What's it gonna be?"The Sand Raider who held Carbine called out.

"What we gonna do?" Modo asked Throttle.

"I'm thinking No Hands Manuever Number Six." Throttle replied.

"Can we do five? I look so studly doing five." Vinnie asked.

"No, number six. But we gotta get the ladies away first.'

Before the mice could do anything, Minerva jumped on the foot of the Sand Raider who held them. He momentarily lost his grip on the womens' wrists. He was jumping up and down holding his injured foot. The two women turned to run.

"Come back here!" The other Sand Raider yelled, with one hand he whipped out a blaster ready to shoot them when it was shot and vaporized out of his hand.

"You ain't hurting nobody on this mouse's watch!" Vinnie grinned, twirling two blasters in his hands. One of them was smoking. He blew it out.

The Sand Raider who held Carbine dropped her. Throttle caught her before she fell. Then the two Sand Raiders took off running.

Modo rode towards Minerva and Cecilla.

"You two ladies okay?" Modo asked.

"Fine. Thanks to you." Minerva smiled at the tall gray furred giant who blushed.

"Ahm glad, darlin'." Modo smiled back.

"And thank you, my white furred friend." Cecilla said to Vinnie.

"No problem, Charley-girl-" Vinnie caught himself, looking down then up at Cecilla, "I-I'm sorry, sweetheart, uh, Cecilla."

"Don't apologize." Cecilla replied, giving the young mouse, a gentle smile, while laying her hand on his arm, "And never apologize for loving her. You will see her again. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." He said, flashing her a big grin.

...

Meanwhile, Throttle had picked up Carbine's unconscious form. He glanced at her. She looked as beautiful as she had during the war. A single memory crossed his mind.

Flashback...

He remembered fighting alongside her against the Fish Faces. A single laser blast struck him, he lost his balance and was going over the edge of a steep cliff. Carbine reached over and grabbed his hand pulling him up and onto the face of the cliff.

"You okay, Throttle?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"Good because I don't want to lose you." She smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry." He murmured, cradling her cheek and smiling back, "I'm not going anywhere."

End Flashback...

"Life...it ain't no easy road." He sighed, sadly.

"Th-Th-Throttle?"

Carbine's voice cut into his thoughts. She had come to and was now staring at him.

"You're okay. Thank goodness." He replied, putting her down.

"Throttle!" Cecilla ran to him. He felt her arms go around him as he wrapped his arms around her. The present had come back to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said, then seeing Carbine standing there, "Both of you."

"Bros! Look!" Vinnie called out, pointing.

Everyone looked to see Martian Mice on motorcycles ride down the hill towards them. Commander Braddock was in front of them.

"Freedom Fighters!" Modo exclaimed.

"General Carbine!" Commander Braddock said, stopping before her. He got off his bike and stood before her and saluted her. Carbine saluted back.

"At ease, soldier." She said, "What's the status on the freight shipments that were scheduled to come to Brimstone City?"

"The Fish Faces have a storage locker where they're keeping the freight. It's heavily guarded. But we found their location."

"Then let's go get it!" Throttle said, he then turned to Cecilla who stood next to him.

"Get to safety, babe. I'll be back." He told her.

"Be careful, my darling." She cradled his cheek in her hand and he smiled at her.

Carbine looked away. Throttle used to call her babe. He used to look at her the way he was now looking at Cecilla.

"Let's move out!" She called out, as Commander Braddock helped her onto his bike.

...

Meanwhile, the Plutarkians had built a huge silo to store the ships that contained food and medicine. The drivers were put in a huge cage locked with a chain and padlock. Armed guards walked around it holding rifle like blasters.

One of them said, "Commander, Freedom Fighters approaching the main entrance!"

"Do those fools really think they can get through? Blast them into space bits! Now!" He yelled.

Within seconds, the guards began firing on the mice who fired back.

"Commander, more Freedom Fighters coming from the back! They're-they're scaling up the tower!" Another guard shouted.

Within minutes, three motorcycles flew into the air and landed on the top of the silo blasting the guards all over the place. Some scrambled and tried to run away. Throttle on his black Harley Davidson bike was a striking sight to behold as he activated his Nuke Knuckles socking two guards with both fists.

"Causing innocent mice to starve? That was a crime, you smelly pukes!" He said.

His two comrades, Vinnie and Modo, were no less spectacular. Vinnie on his red Sports bike, fiery and as lively as his bike, threw a flare blasting Plutarkian guards.

"And this is the penalty plus you smelly reek fishes are just too ugly!" Vinnie cried out.

Modo riding his purple Fatboy was as laid-back as his two friends firing his arm cannon at the lock and chain on the cell door of the cage holding the Martian Mice drivers prisoner. The chains were shot off freeing the prisoners.

"We have to get these shipments to the people of Brimstone and any other Martian cities." One of the drivers said.

"Then follow us!" Throttle called out.

The Martian Mice drivers got in the large aircrafts. After clicking some buttons on the computer console, the ships were soon airborne.

Several armed Plutarkian soldiers ran in. One of them was on a speaker.

"ATTENTION! This is Captain Perch! We have Intruders! Martian Mice Freedom Fighters! Do not let them escape! I repeat! Do not let them escape!" He screamed.

Missiles protruded out of openings on the sweet rides of the Biker Mice. These same missiles were deployed and knocked guards out of the way like they were bowling pins.

"Sing it, bros!" Throttle called out to his two comrades, "It's the Midnight Special!"

'Well if you're ever on Mars..." Vinnie sang, while shooting a missile and it knocking a Plutarkian into a wall.

"And you try to do wrong..." Modo joined in singing, while socking three Plutarkians.

"Oh, you better not steal..." Throttle sang, striking several Plutarkians with his Nuke Knuckles, "And you better not fight 'cause the Biker Mice will come...Vinnie, Modo, and Yours Truly."

"It's the Midnight Special. Shine your light on me...With the Midnight Special...shine your light on me!" All the mice sang.

Carbine and the rest of the Freedom Fighters met up with the mice.

"Next stop, Brimstone, guys!" She said.

...

The people of Brimstone City sat around, sad and forlorn. The Plutarkians had captured the food supply ships to the Martian Mouse cities. The people of Brimstone supported the Freedom Fighters during the war. The Fish Faces were trying to force them to surrender by starving them into submission. The people had held out for a while but it began taking its toll.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." A young child in rags told his father, also in ragged clothing. He looked helplessly at his son. He had no food to give him. The Fish Faces took it all. The villagers begged the mayor for help.

"Mayor, help me!" A young woman holding a crying baby begged, "My baby is starving! I have no milk to feed him!"

"I don't have any food to feed my family!" Another villager cried.

"The supply ships still haven't arrived! Our people are starving! What'll I do?" The older Martian Mouse said, glancing sadly at the skies, "Maybe I should just give in to the Fish Faces. At least my people won't die of hunger..."

"Look! Oh, look!" Someone cried, looking up. Several airships began landing in Brimstone including three motorcycles.

"Never fear. The Biker Mice From Mars are here!" Throttle cried out.

Within minutes, packages of much needed food and medicine were given to the people. Families with babies and young children were taken care of first. Hungry babies were fed milk. Young children were fed healthy fresh food.

"Here you go, ma'am." Throttle said, helping the young woman by giving her formula for her baby.

"May the great goddess of Mars bless you!" She cried, tears of joy as she fed her baby from a bottle.

The other villagers ate fresh food and took home fresh produce, eggs, milk, and a type of Martian rye bread.

"General Carbine, Biker Mice, I don't know how we will ever repay you. You saved our lives!" The mayor beamed on the mice with gratitude.

"It's the least we can do for all the support you gave to us during the war." Carbine replied, smiling and shaking hands with the mayor.

She then got on her bike.

"Farewell, mayor and thanks." She said.

"Ride free, citizens!" The three mice called back, riding away. Carbine rode behind them.

The villagers all waved back at the mice.

Minerva met up with Modo who got on his bike. Cecilla was helped onto to Throttle's bike.

The three mice were on their way to bringing Mars back the way it was. They knew it would be a long road ahead. But they were willing to face whatever obstacles were thrown in their way. They wouldn't be alone because they had each other.

They also had a life partner to help them on this journey, this odyssey.

For Vinnie, it was Charley. His sweet angel. She was on Earth but he knew he would find his way back to her again.

For Modo, it was Minerva. A beautiful girl inside and out who could see past his appearance.

For Throttle, it had been Carbine, but now another image has taken her place: a beautiful, exciting, and enchanting new woman who would forever walk and ride by his side.

"Cecilla." He found himself saying with a smile.

And now suddenly he was able to begin again.

The End


End file.
